Triple Threat
by TVGirl09
Summary: What happens when you mix 3 very unique 21-year-olds, a reality where Doctor who is a TV show, and the Doctor's reality? That's what the Doctor is about to find out on this hillarious adventure that will leave you guessing and laughing until the very end.
1. 1

Triple Threat

Chapter One

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this and now look at us," Elizabeth sighed shaking her head irritated. Her curly brown hair hung down to her shoulders as she looked around. The unnatural blonde and red high lights caught the light.

She was much bigger than the others she was with, having a large bone structure that made it impossible for her to ever get down to a size ten in pants, due to large hips and long legs. She was also five foot eleven too, and that was without her heels.

"You wanted to come to England, just as bad as we did so don't give us that," Isabella argued back at the other.

This one had short curly hair that barely hung below her jaw line. Her structure was very thin and she stood at approximately five foot five. She was very pale. She was wearing more frills compared to Elizabeth's businesswoman attire and she was more business than the last girl, a woman in all frills.

"Come on, this is an adventure. It'll be fun," the last female in the group, Katherine, said smiling. She was wearing all frills and bright colors. "So smile."

She was a skinny girl, just like the other, though she did have a little more weight than Isabella. She was also shorter than the others standing in at five foot three when she wasn't wearing heels of any kind. Her hair was perfectly straight and it hung to the middle of her back. It was also darker than theirs.

"I came to keep an eye on you two. Knowing you guys you'd invent something that would destroy the world and not even blink twice," Elizabeth said and Isabella glared at her.

"That's not fair and so not true. We're not like our father you know, sister dear. We aren't crazy," Isabella said.

"Dad wasn't crazy, he was eccentric, there is a difference," Katherine said defending their father, like always. The others rolled their eyes not understanding their sisters constant need to defend that man.

"He was a loony mad scientist who did experiments on his own children and tried ending the world. If that's not Crazy I don't know what is," Elizabeth stated as Isabella stayed out of this argument that had been replayed a million times.

"First off, he tested on lab rats first," Katherine began but Elizabeth cut her off.

"Yeah, and he still did the experiments on us, even if the mouse died," Elizabeth pointed out as they walked down that England Country Back Road, away from their broken down car.

"That's besides the point," Katherine said waving it away. "Secondly, the world _nearly_ ending was a side effect of his latest invention, purely accidental."

"Katti, this is crazy and you know it. Dad was a complete and total nut-job who loved science more than anything else in the world, besides talking about the aliens of course," Elizabeth stated before she stopped walking, her psychic sense going into overdrive.

Something had changed. She walked forward, her eyes searching the surroundings for the source of her sudden unease.

"Hey, earth to Elizabeth, come in," Isabella said as Elizabeth stepped forward and saw off the road, in a little clearing stood a single, blue, police call box that she and her sisters recognized immediately from their favorite tv show… Doctor-Who.

_[Thanks for reading. Oh, by the way… this is based on me and two friends – our relationship – loosely. I'm Elizabeth, Kattlynne is Katherine, and Elsa is Isabella. Well, thanks for reading once more… TVGirl09]_


	2. 2

Triple Threat

Chapter 2

"Is that what I think it is?" Katti asked, her adrenaline beginning to pulse. Before she had even given her sisters time to respond she sprinted towards it, her white heels sinking in the mud.

"Kat wait," Elizabeth yelled, her being the only person in the world allowed to call her Kat, even though she hated the nickname. She ignored her sisters yells as she reached the door and pushed it open quite easily.

She stepped into the infamous Tardis and paused in awe. She had been in love with this show for years, especially David Tennant's the Doctor and here she was inside the Tardis she watched every Saturday on PBS.

"Katherine," Isabella yelled opening the door at the same moment the doctor walked into the room, his cute little glasses resting on his nose. Martha walked in right behind him.

"Oh My Goddess," Katherine said staring at him with wide eyes then she turned to Martha. Her eyes turned into a glare sent in Martha's direction.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked in his cute little accent that made her weak in the knees. Was she really seeing the doctor, in real life?

"Katherine, everyone calls me Katti but you, my dear doctor, can call me whatever you like," Katherine said flirting with him.

"I'm sorry about her," Elizabeth said stepping up behind her and grabbing her hand. "She tends to think with her libido, not her brain. I'm Elizabeth by the way, and these are my sisters Isabella and Katherine."

"How do you know who I am?" The doctor asked and Katti turned to her sister to see that mischievous glint back in her eye.

"First off, tell me if I'm right about this assumption. You were traveling in the Tardis when something went wrong. You found yourself falling through the void and showed up in this alternate reality," Elizabeth asked. She was always the most vocal of the sisters, when it came to science and logic at least.

"Yeah, how did you…" The doctor began but Elizabeth held up her hand to stop him.

"In this alternate reality your name is David Tennant, you're an actor and one of your most popular works is a TV Show called Doctor Who. Doctor Who is based around the Doctor, a time lord from Galfry, the last of his kind, traveling the universe, saving lives and doing a lot of running. Your words not mine," Elizabeth stated blankly and Katti, getting over her shock, squealed.

"Oh my… I'm never leaving," Katti said rushing at him and pulling him into a hug. He tensed but she seemed oblivious to that. "Wow, I'm hugging the doctor. How great is this? My life is perfect now, I can die a very happy woman. Well, I could die a happier woman if…"

Elizabeth placed her hand over Katherine's mouth at that exact moment. "No more of that little sis."

Katti opened her mouth and licked her sister's hand and Elizabeth squealed pulling her hand away and began wiping it on her sister's violet jacket.

"No, not the violet jacket," Katti whined stepping back from her sister. "Besides, you're older than me by ten fucking minutes. That's not a lot of difference. Besides, I'm the smart one, Bella's the pretty one, what does that make you again?"

"The one who's going to kick your ass if you don't get out of the Tardis right now," Elizabeth said.

"What?" The doctor asked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Isabella was trying not to laugh while Katti sighed longingly while looking at him.

'_He's so cute when he says what confused like that,'_ Elizabeth heard Katti think that through the telepathic link the triplets had. Elizabeth reached out and slapped her sister's head.

"Stop drooling and march," Elizabeth stated and Katti, defiantly stepped away from her.

"No," Katti said before she sprinted towards the hallway.

"Katti," Bella said, finally speaking.

"No," Katti yelled cutting her off as she disappeared.

"I'll go get her," Bella sighed, though there was a dangerous glint in her eyes that Elizabeth didn't trust. Her sisters were dangerous on good days and this… this day was just messed up.

"I apologize for my sisters," Elizabeth said turning to look at Martha and the Doctor. "I swear, I tried to get them professional help, it didn't stick."

The doctor chuckled before looking in the direction the others had gone.

"Hi, I'm Martha Jones," Martha said holding out her hand friendly.

"I know who you are. I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth stated shaking Martha's hand.

"Elizabeth…" The doctor asked looking at her wanting an explanation to her last name.

"I go by White, though we have no real last name… or one that we know anyway," Elizabeth said, glancing nervously out of the corner of her eyes towards the hall. "My dad was always on the run so our last name changed every two and a half weeks. Apparently, human experimentation is illegal in the US." Anxiety high she decided it was time to talk to her sisters.

'_Where are you guys?'_ Elizabeth thought, her telepathic voice scratchy from lack of use. She never spoke telepathically, she hardly ever listened to them telepathically either. Elizabeth preferred to pretend she was as normal as was possible.

'_I found my new room, its right next to the doctors bedroom. Oh, look, his tie. Maybe if I just…' _Katti trailed off and Elizabeth sighed, her sister's cleptomania kicking in once more.

'_Put the tie back sis or I'll spill tomato sauce all over that new cute little blue jean miniskirt you bought Friday,' _she thought.

"You okay?" Martha asked putting her hand to Elizabeth's forehead, showing that she was a definite doctor-in-training.

"Yeah, my sisters and I have a telepathic connection with each other and I was using it, no big deal," Elizabeth stated as Katti walked in sulking, her purse twice the size it had been when they had walked in. "Kat, drop the bag and step away from its contents."

"No," Katti said, her voice irritated. Why was her sister always trying to ruin her life?

"Katti, I forgot something in the car, could you go get it for me," Isabella said but her thoughts were thinking something else.

"Sure," Katherine said too quickly as she sprinted outside.

--

_[Thanks for reading so far. I hope you liked it. Onto the next chapter… It gets better, some serious things will begin to happen, not just comedy. Well, bye for now… TVGirl09]_


	3. 3

Triple Threat

Chapter 3

"What did you do?" Elizabeth demanded, recognizing the signs of her sisters lies.

"Nothing," Isabella said, feigning innocence. Just then Katti came in carrying all of her bags on her back and she was sprinting towards the hall.

The doctor was shaking his head, obviously in shock over the events that were occurring before his very eyes. He was several hundred years old but he probably had never seen anything quite like them before in any of his incarnations.

Elizabeth slapped Isabella before turning to the doctor. "I'll go get her, don't worry."

Then she turned and stormed after her sister, anger emanating from every fiber of her being. This left Isabella standing there with Martha and the Doctor.

"So," Isabella said awkwardly. "How's the weather?"

The doctor looked at her as if she'd grown two heads or something.

"The weather?" The doctor asked confused.

"I don't know. My sisters are the Doctor Who freaks, I just have to hear about it all the time. Though I can tell you this, you're a hottie, maybe I'll start watching it," Isabella said and his jaw dropped.

Then she flinched. _'He's mine, I called him first,'_ Katherine's voice screamed through her head loudly.

"Okay, note to self, no mentions of you being hot unless I want an aneurism," Isabella muttered rubbing her brow.

"Why would you have an aneurism?" The doctor asked.

'_Oh, come on, Aneurisms are fun, don't you agree?'_ Katti thought before Katti muttered. _'Ouch, Elizabeth is such a bitch. I'll be there in a couple minutes.'_

"My sisters will be here… now," Isabella said as she watched the other two walking through the door towards him. They stopped in front of him. Isabella laughed as Katti reached out to touch the Doctor and Elizabeth grabbed her hand, pulling it back.

"Okay, where did you three come from," the doctor thought and Isabella burst out laughing shocking the doctor.

"Well, when a man loves a woman… you know what, it would be easier to demonstrate. Would you like to volunteer doctor?" Katherine asked.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped making everyone laugh, even Martha.

"I… um, huh, um," the doctor stammered.

"You are anatomically correct aren't you?" Isabella asked and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Martha doubled over with laughter so much so that she had to sit on the floor of the Tardis so that she didn't fall.

"Yes, I am, now, please," the doctor began when Katherine's hands wretched for her head as she fell to her knees in pain shocking everyone.

--

_[So, what do you think? Like it, dislike it, neutral? Well, thanks for reading so far. I'll be updating soon… TVGirl09]_


	4. 4

Triple Threat

Chapter 4

_Katherine stood there, recognizing the feelings associated with a vision. Her body was not under her control but she was just a visitor, a watcher, a witness._

"_Katherine, you need to stay awake. Katherine, don't die on me, okay?" the doctor asked as he leaned over her. He touched her neck and she pulled him forward. She kissed his lips, her body weak and shaky. She was loosing blood regularly now._

_Nearby Elizabeth's body was lying in a heap, her eyes open, lifeless. She was hazy, covered by filth and debris. She was hardly recognizable and there was something… off, about her. Katherine pulled away, the tears in her eyes as Isabella watched warily. Martha was dead too, so was Elizabeth and now Katherine was dying. _

_There was only Isabella and the Doctor but even the wounds sustained by Isabella could turn fatal if not cared for immediately. _

"_Take care of her, she's the last one of us," Katherine whispered, a liquid noise in her throat. She began to cough and there was blood in her spit, lots of it. There was more blood than spit._

"_Don't you dare die on me," Isabella said sobbing. "Just hold on till we get you out of here, then you'll be fine. Trust me, hold on." _

"_I'm sorry… Bella," Katherine whispered as her vision faded and she exhaled one last breath. Her head fell to the side and she was gone. _

"_No," Isabella screamed as she grabbed her sister, tears streaking her dirt covered face. "You can't do this to me. God, no."_

"_Come on, Bella," the doctor said pulling on her gently, trying to get her away from her sister's body. _

"_No, let go of me, Katti, don't you leave me here," Bella cried, her mind lost in grief. _

"_Bella, we have to leave," the doctor said before he pulled her forcefully to her feet. "Bella, we need to leave. Bella."_

_He dragged her away from that environment. He knew loss; he understood what she was feeling. Right now he just needed to get her out of there. _

_--_

[So, what did you think? I hope you liked it… So, On to the next chapter. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed… TVGirl09]


	5. 5

Triple Threat

Chapter 5

There were foggy voices as she felt herself coming back to life. She was starting to come back to the surface.

"_What's wrong with her?" _a blurred voice asked, but it was a voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"_She's having a vision. Our dad did experiments on us which gave us each unique," _The voice of Elizabeth said before stopping.

"_Talents,"_ Bella completed. The voices where becoming steadily clearer and her vision was started to return to her. _"Dad was crazy."_

"Eccentric," Katti felt herself mumble feebly.

"_Crazy," _Bella said.

"Eccentric," Katti replied.

"_Crazy," _Bella said once more.

Katti was just about to defend their dear old dad when Elizabeth burst out shocking everyone. Elizabeth was the control factor of their group, always had been.

"_Isabella Johnson, Katherine Smith – enough already," _Elizabeth ordered and everyone got very quiet. _"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, he probably thinks we are nuts enough. You two certainly fit the bill. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to keep some semblance of sanity."_

Katti snorted. "Hey, the idiot used some pretty big words. What was your IQ again," Katti asked.

"_Nice, Kat," _Elizabeth said purposely annoying her sister. _"That's not important right now anyways. So, what did you see."_

"I kiss the doctor," Katti lied and then she felt a head slap. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"_What did you really see?"_ Elizabeth asked and Katti pinched her lips together. Sometimes her sister's instincts were really scary. Katti's noted her vision had cleared some and that was when she saw a hand raise to slap her once more and she flinched.

"Okay, jeez, we all die, Martha, Me, You. The only two who survived were the Doctor of course since he's like a god and Bella. He's still mine, even if I die. You get with him I will haunt you," she threatened her sister.

"_How exactly did we die?" _Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not actually sure," she began when she remembered something odd. "There was something off about my vision. It wouldn't show me Elizabeth. It showed a shadow in her place and I knew it was her. Still, it wouldn't show her specifically."

"_Katti needs rest,"_ Bella said finally speaking up. _"Do you mind if we lay her down somewhere?" _

The Doctor must have approved because Bella was then leading her out of the room.

-x-

The Doctor watched Elizabeth rub the bridge of her nose. One thing he noted was these girls were obviously American. Still, there was something endearing about these three. They had a quality about them that made them immediately likeable.

On first impressions Elizabeth White was the one who took charge. She was the controlling sibling. Her sisters didn't intimidate her with their 'eccentric' behavior. Then again, he wasn't one to judge. His behavior had been called eccentric several times.

Isabella Johnson seemed to be the middle child. She was the buffer between the other two. She also seemed closer to the youngest. She obviously had a conniving little mind when she wanted it. Her personality was much more laid back compared to the controlling personality of Elizabeth and the seductive outgoing personality of Katherine

Katherine Smith seemed the most out there of the siblings. Her personality is very 'eccentric'. She obviously had seen too many episodes of the show and was a major fan. It didn't take a genius to see she wanted in his pants but she was barely a child. Of course, she was older than Rose had been when he first met her but still.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth asked looking at him.

"You three," he said bluntly. "Are you really sisters?"

"Sadly, yes. Fraternal triplets. Our personalities are all different," Elizabeth stated bluntly before glancing at the TARDIS. "May I?"

He glanced at her wondering what this human thought she could do with it. He nodded and watched as she ran her hands along the TARDIS who seemed to approve. Then she crawled inside the compartment he'd opened. He got down, Martha watched too, intrigued.

"The filters shot, shouldn't be too hard to fix. Go ask Katti where we put the filter thing-a-majig," she stated and Martha ran to do that.

"How do you know what you are doing?" he asked intrigued.

"My sisters and I are all geniuses. Katti is great at anything technological; Bella is great at biology and psychology. Me, I'm nothing particular. I'm nowhere near as smart in one subject like them. I'm a jack of all trades, master of none. Then again, as Katti likes to remind me, I am the stupid one," Elizabeth said before sitting up.

Martha came running into the room with the device. She handed it to Elizabeth who laid back and began messing with the TARDIS. Then it came roaring to life, sounding better than it had in ages.

"How," he asked as she crawled out.

"Easy," she said waving him down. Then she showed him what she'd done. He wondered why he hadn't ever thought of that.

They both stood up and he watched her eyes. They glanced towards the hallway where her sisters were. There was sadness there.

"You okay," Martha asked concerned and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Elizabeth responded. "I'm going to go get my sisters and we will leave you two in peace. Sorry to disturb you."

He went to interject but she left the room quickly. He watched the young woman leave the room.

-x-

Elizabeth had just walked out of the room when she heard Martha's voice. She felt the sudden interest in eavesdropping. She listened silently.

"Interesting young women… hope once they are gone we never come across them again in our time," Martha said.

"I can't talk, I've been called eccentric on more than a few times over the years," he stated.

She walked down the hall. Things, she knew, were in flux. They weren't stable. These things didn't _have_ to happen but they were. She didn't know how she knew this, she just did. All of the research she'd done she'd swear it was a Time Lord/Lady ability she had… they all had. That was impossible.

Unlike her sisters she was a realist. She didn't believe in dreams. They were smart enough they could do anything. She was the stupid fat and ugly one. This was a fact they reminded her of regularly.

Katti was the smart one. She had the highest IQ of the siblings. Bella was the gorgeous model type sister. Every man who saw her wanted her. She was beautiful. What did that leave for Elizabeth… the controlling bitch with no shtick of her own.

With a sigh she went into the room where her sisters were talking telepathically but due to the block Elizabeth tended to use she could only hear a slight buzz in her mind. She didn't think as she grabbed her sister and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Bella, grab the bags," Elizabeth barked as she carried a fuming Katti from the room.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Katti screamed, her voice echoing off the metal walls. "LET ME GO!" She hit Elizabeth with her fists in the back and she kicked her several times in the gut. Elizabeth ignored the pain and carried her to the main room.

"Sorry for the disturbance Doctor," Elizabeth called over her sister's irate screams as they headed towards the door. Just then, the ground shifted. Nobody was near the main counsel of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was moving of its own accord.

Bella dropped the bags and grabbed onto a wall. The Doctor and Martha did the same thing. Elizabeth didn't have time to think. The floor shifted and rolled her ankle dropping. She kept Katti from falling to hard but she landed with a lard thud and Katti landed on top of her.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha yelled. The Doctor began to examine the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS is taking us to our world," The Doctor said. "I don't understand any of this. Why did it take off on its own? Why didn't it let you three off in your own world?"

Elizabeth didn't hear much more after that. She blacked out.

-x-


	6. 6

Triple Threat  
Chapter 6

Katti stood up and looked at the others. It took her a few moments to realize her sister hadn't moved yet. She looked down to see Elizabeth had sustained a gash on her forehead from the fall.

"Bella," Katti called as she knelt over their sister. Isabella ran over and began examining the wound.

"This occur during the fall?" Bella asked and Katti nodded. She noticed The Doctor looked at them intrigued and oh how she wanted to jump him but she couldn't think about that. Her sister was hurt.

"I'm fine," they heard Elizabeth whisper as she brushed Bella's hand away from her head. Katti smiled but brushed it away instantly.

She slapped Elizabeth's arm. "What the hell were you thinking, carrying me like that?"

"I was thinking we should give the Doctor his TARDIS back," Elizabeth stated. Then she muttered, "I guess the TARDIS has other ideas though."

"Help me move her to one of the spare rooms," Isabella ordered and they did exactly that.

-x-

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

-x-

The Doctor watched as Elizabeth came walking out of her room. He shook his head noting the girl seemed to sleep the same amount he did if not less. He might not be an expert when it came to the human physiology but he was pretty sure that two hours of sleep a night wasn't exactly normal for humans.

"Hey Doctor," she said coming in wearing a pair of his black dress pants he hadn't seen in at least two decades. Her top was a bright red halter top and she was wearing an Edwardian style jacket from his first incarnation. He had to admit, Elizabeth was unique in her clothing choices. She'd get into his closet and pick up random articles of clothing and put them together in ways that looked flattering on her. All of the sisters knew how to accentuate their bodies. Plenty of aliens and humans had inquired after them.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said as she moved to the TARDIS and began working on it.

"Where are we off to this time?" she asked as she slid beneath the floor and he heard banging and clanking. He didn't even worry about it, having learned Elizabeth and Katherine were very good with technology – maybe even better than he was. Since they'd been working on it the TARDIS hadn't had any major problems arrive. The fact it flew smoother due to the number of pilots also helped.

Where it use to be two or three people on her at the most and now there were five pilots helped out a lot.

"Earth, Martha's missing her family," The Doctor said.

"Okay," Elizabeth responded naturally. "Do I have to get off the TARDIS when we land?"

He shook his head confused by the young woman he'd met. "No, if you don't want… but why would you stay on the TARDIS?"

She popped her head up from beneath the surface and looked at him. Her eyes reminded him of someone a lot older than her years… all of the triplets' eyes did this to him. They reminded him of his home where children grew up quickly knowing all of the universe's secrets.

He shook his head. The only thing his people and these children had in common was they were both incredibly smart and had abilities. True, these children seemed to be smarter than the average human. Yes, these kids had abilities similar to time lords. That didn't mean anything… coincidence. There were no other living time lords and these children were too young to have survived the timewar. They didn't even know it was real until they'd met him. Definitely not time-ladies.

"Our time holds no surprises for me anymore," she stated bluntly. "People mugging each other on the street, pick pockets bumping into unsuspecting victims, false fronts on everyone you pass, moving far too fast never taking the time to look at those they pass on the street. That's all _our_ time holds. For us, our technological advancements should make things easier but we still have way too many issues."

The Doctor looked at the girl and wondered what could caused a twenty-one year old to become so jaded while her sisters seemed so full of life and youth.

"You sure do have a negative outlook on things don't you," he stated bluntly and she just shrugged.

"Not exactly negative but real. I know that there is no such thing as fairytales, a prince won't come in and sweep me away to some kingdom where I'll live happily ever after, I know that if a man is holding a gun to my head nobody is going to rush in at the last minute and save my life from the bullet, I know that there are bad people out there… good things happen to bad people every day while bad things happen to good people. It's a fact," Elizabeth said as she ducked under once more.

The Doctor noted the silence that settled and two hours later they arrived in the park. He and Martha left the TARDIS with Isabella and Katherine trailing right behind. Elizabeth stayed on board.

Katherine spun, her little skirt floating upwards slightly and he smiled at her. Her hair was pulled back and it was braided. Her clothing was bright and vivacious in a bright ass purple skirt, light lavender spaghetti strap top, and the same bright purple jacket he'd first met her in.

Isabella was in a dark brown pair of pants, a pale top, and it was quite drab, even for him.

"Ooo, shopping," he instantly heard Katti squeal. He smiled at her childlike enthusiasm that is till she grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the stores, her sister having linked her other arm.

Martha laughed at the spectacle and followed right behind. They dragged him down the streets to a bunch of stores. Martha excused herself and he felt like a pack mule. Somehow the girls had acquired quite a bit of money when he wasn't looking and now he was being forced to carry all of their purchases.

"Oo, what do you think Doctor?" Katti asked walking out of the dressing room in a one shoulder dress that had a whole in the stomach showing her belly button. It was very short too. Instantly he shook his head at her.

"No," he stated before thinking. He'd been a father once. He didn't want anyone he knew degrading themselves in such a manner. "You are not wearing anything so revealing."

"Ah, come on, it's pretty," she said pouting and he crossed his arms in front of him. Inside he felt himself cringe. He felt very domestic at that moment. "Besides, if you are worried about other men seeing me in it I could wear it only for you."

He shook his head.

"Katti," Bella called, "leave the poor Doctor alone. He's not right for you – no offense."

"None taken," The Doctor stated instantly.

"He's too old for you… besides, you should probably go after someone of our own species. Plus, didn't you say he was in love with some other woman – your favorite companion of his with a flowery name – Lilly, Heather," Bella called as she stepped out in a plain black camisole and a white suit.

"Rose, and yeah, but she's not here so it's all good," Katti said. "Now, if she came back, I would immediately relinquish control but she hasn't so…"

This ramble was interrupted by an explosion that shook everything like an earthquake. He instantly ran out while those two tossed several hundred dollars at the cashier.

In the distance there was smoke and large green flames. As the girls came up behind him he heard muttering.

"Guess this means no more shopping," Bella sighed while he heard a little squeal he recognized.

"This means lots of running, and I just bought these cute little pumps for this occasion," Katti squealed like a child and he couldn't help but chuckle. He glanced back and it was the worse thing he could have done. She tossed five bags in his arms as she pulled a shoe box out of the one and slipped them on.

"I'll take the bags to the TARDIS, see you in ten minutes," Bella said grabbing all of the bags before she started sprinting in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Well, let's go," Katti said pointing towards the flames as she put in an earpiece and tossed one towards him.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked confused.

"I created these to use the TARDIS's natural energy to communicate with the others. We talk to them, they hear us, they talk to us and we hear them," she stated with a smile.

He nodded and placed it in his ears and he heard humming in his head. Then he heard a song begin playing and two voices sang. One he recognized the other he didn't.

"Elizabeth, enough singing. We've got problems," Katti said as she began running towards the fires causing the Doctor to sprint after her. The singing stopped and the music stopped.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Check the screen, North by North East – Green Flames, burning fast and burning hard, can you get a scan from there with…" Katti began when she was cut off.

"I can do the scan, just let me get coordinates set into the mainframe," Elizabeth stated and he heard running feet crossing metal.

"What?" The Doctor asked confused. Sometimes, rooming with geniuses just as smart as you are in different fields was very difficult. Now he understood how his companions constantly felt when dealing with him.

"It's a sibling thing," Katti said with a shrug. He just rolled his eyes. The duo sprinted and then Elizabeth came back on the com.

"Okay the results came in. Appears to be Carbon mostly but there are trace amounts of Bromine, Sulfur, Oxygen, Magnesium, Cobalt, and something called Corvoline. I may not be a chemist or anything but I'm pretty sure Corvoline isn't on the Earth periodic table of elements," Elizabeth stated confused and the Doctor stopped running.

Katti must have noticed because she turned to look at him.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Katti asked and he turned to look at her confused.

"Corvoline was used by a group of rogue Timelords when I was just a teen to force the regeneration process," The Doctor stated. "It killed anyone or anything not of Timelord decent."

He glanced at the flames.

"You two get back here, we'll figure this out together," Elizabeth stated. Katti looked like she was about to argue but Elizabeth spoke up. "We don't have time to argue this. The longer we wait the larger the Corvoline enhanced fire gets and the more lives that are put in jeopardy."

They both surrendered and began sprinting towards the TARDIS.

"How do you get rid of Corvoline?" Katti asked and the Doctor sighed.

"There is a chemical, Lakon, it can stop the spread. I'm not sure how it would stop the spread of fire enhanced Corvoline though," The Doctor said.

"Do you have any Lakon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, in the back room, large green bottle labeled Lakon, why?" he asked. There was silence.

"Uh-oh," Katti said running faster.

-x-

Elizabeth heard that and instantly turned off her com and ran towards the back room where she picked up the bottle he talked about. Then he headed off in the direction of the fire, avoiding where the others were.

She watched Bella enter the TARDIS then sprinted away. Eventually she got close and looked for the object she needed. She heard static and turned on her com. They would have remotely soon enough anyways.

In her mind, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't worry about them tracking her down before she could do it.

-x-

"What are you thinking?" Bella demanded terrified. Her sister was heading into a dangerous situation where she would most likely die.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Elizabeth stated bluntly. "Ah-ha."

"Ah-ha?" The Doctor muttered. "She's starting to sound like me."

"Thanks," Elizabeth stated.

"Don't do this," Katti begged and pleaded. "Please, we'll figure out someway to do this. Don't…"

"I have to," Elizabeth said. "The longer we wait the larger it gets. The longer we wait the higher the risks of an innocent getting killed are. I know, death is inevitable, but if I can do something to prevent it I am going to. Bella, you are a doctor – a surgeon, you should understand better than anyone."

She swallowed knowing her sister was right. She did understand that need to save people.

"What are you going to do," Bella asked.

"Whatever it takes, no matter the cost," Elizabeth said. "I'm going silent." With that there was no more noise.

A surreal silence settled over them all as they realized what she meant. No matter the cost – even the cost of her life.

-x-


	7. 7

Triple Threat  
Chapter 7

They stood there in that silence and Martha couldn't believe what she'd just walked in on. She heard that and saw the pain lacing the sisters' faces.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Katti demanded angrily.

"She's protecting us," Bella whispered before sitting down. "She's keeping us out of the danger zone, just like when we were kids."

"Not fair," Katti yelled. "She may not be as smart as us but she's smart enough to know better than to run off half-cocked like this."

"Katherine Smith," Isabella yelled standing up. They all jumped. Isabella Johnson never spoke to Katti like that. Yeah, she'd yell at Elizabeth in that tone but not Katti. "This is not the time to be comparing IQ's which I might remind you were last tested when we were twelve and we all broke the test so don't go there. For all we know she's smarter than us at this point."

Katti didn't respond to it.

"I'm not about to stand here and do nothing," Martha said frowning. "So, what should we do?"

"My vote, run to the danger zone, grab her by the ear, drag her back kicking and screaming, then scream and yell at her for doing something so stupid while hugging her because we are thankful she's safe," Katti said standing up.

They nodded.

-x-

Elizabeth felt the heat of the flames licking at her. She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. She held the cold metal in her hands.

"Maybe this wasn't that bright," she muttered as she sprayed the white foam at the fire and the spray quickly began to dilute the Corvoline thanks to the little added something she'd mixed into that fire extinguisher.

She began coughing and she sprayed it. The fire quickly was out and she stood there proud.

Apparently no one had been injured which she was thankful for. That happiness was quickly lost as the world began to spin around her as everything grew silent. She placed on hand to her forehead as the other reached out searching for something to sturdy her.

Her vision began to swim. That hand made contact with something covered by fabric. She turned to look at them but she couldn't see what it was. She felt her vision completely go black.

-x-

"Elizabeth, look at me," he yelled but she didn't seem to hear him. In fact, her green eyes didn't seem to see him either. This was bad. These were dangerous signs of Corvoline poisoning, advanced stages.

His hands held her shoulders but she didn't even register the pressure. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and in a split second he was catching her.

"What's wrong with her?" Katti asked.

"She's dying," The Doctor said picking her up. "We need to get her to the TARDIS. There may be a chance but not if we don't hurry."

His hearts were beating his chest, panicking. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

-x-


	8. 8A

Triple Threat  
Chapter 8

He placed her on the table in the TARDIS and Bella felt her medical training kick in. She and Martha began examining her sister. However, they quickly realized there was nothing they could do to save her.

"What should we expect?" Bella questioned as tears gathered in all of their eyes, including the Doctors.

"It won't be long. If she was a time lord then she'd have the apparent death but then she'd regenerate. Since she's not she'll just pass. She won't wake up again. She'll sleep," he whispered and Bella looked at her sister. Her face was flushed but she seemed peaceful for all intensive purposes.

"You're sure there isn't a cure?" Katti demanded and he nodded.

"Let's go, we'll all say goodbye in private," Martha said as everyone left Bella alone with her sister. Bella stood there coldly.

Every wrong word she'd said over the years came to the forefront of her mind. She moved on unstable legs to her sister's side. It seemed to take her forever.

She stood there and felt her tears falling.

"I'm so sorry," Bella whispered painfully aware of how limited her time with her was. "I should have been nicer to you over the years. I've always made fun of you, calling you stupid and encouraged Katti's behavior."

She stopped unsure of what to say to her dying sister. Her hand reached out and brushed her sister's wavy brown hair from her sweat soaked face.

"When we were younger I resented you in all honesty. You never had problems at all. You were always there, never letting me get into trouble. There were times when I just wanted to be a normal kid – party, go out on dates, all of that stuff. When Mom and Dad told us we couldn't you always were there."

Her voice choked.

"You… you were always there when I tried to push you away. You held my hand when I was scared, reminded me I wasn't alone when our parents abandoned us, you taught me not to give up."

A noise behind her startled her but she didn't stop. She couldn't. Her voice was choking constantly on the tears that fell regularly now. Still, the words continued.

"How did you not give up? When all of the odds were stacked against us as genius wards of the state how could you not give up? I wish you could tell me."

Someone's hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see The Doctor there.

"It's Katti's turn to say goodbye," he said and she nodded.

Then she turned back to her sister and leaned over kissing her forehead gently. Then she whispered. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

That's when she walked out of the room past the Doctor and Katti.

-x-

Katherine Smith stood there looking at her sister and began to cry. She moved to her sister's side unable to believe what was happening.

Elizabeth was dieing. It seemed impossible in all truths. Elizabeth might have been the biggest pain in the ass there was but she was always there. She'd kick any guys ass who even looked at Katti the wrong way.

When… what's his name again?… hit her Elizabeth had knocked two of his teeth out and the guy had needed surgery to redrop two very important things to a man. No, Elizabeth was the physical one.

Isabella Johnson was all medical, all anatomy. Katherine Smith was all mechanics, all engineering. Elizabeth White was physical with slight touches of mental with her psychology mixed in. She could kick your ass then give you a psychological reason for why she was doing it.

That was one thing they often forgot.

"Please don't leave," Katti finally cried out as she touched her sister's face. "I need you here. Who's going to keep me from jumping the Doctor if you aren't here?"

She chuckled slightly but it felt hollow. Elizabeth didn't respond, she didn't make one of her infamous Elizabeth retorts she'd grown use to hearing over the years.

"You are too strong to let anyone keep you down. Come on, I know that you'll be okay. You'll show us, getting all teary-eyed and sentimental then you'll wake up tomorrow. Then you'll slap us for being sentimental idiots and be ready for a new adventure."

She knew her words were hollow but she needed to believe them. If she didn't that meant her sister would really be gone and that wasn't something she could face.

"Please, just open your eyes for me. I need you to be alive. I can't survive on my own."

Just then she heard an exhale and no intake of breath.

"God no," she cried…

-x-


	9. 8B

Triple Threat  
Chapter 8B

The Doctor looked at the sisters and quickly yet quietly left leading Katti away giving Bella some privacy. They entered Elizabeth's bed room. Katti slammed her fist against the wall.

"Why is this happening to us?" Katti demanded angrily, her feelings seeping into everyone near them.

"I don't know," Martha muttered as she hugged Katti's shoulders but the young woman pushed the comfort away.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do," Katherine Smith asked turning to look at the Doctor – determination burning in those eyes of her. It was strange. She never seemed to even like her sister yet here she was trying to barter for her sister's life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his heart breaking. "She inhaled too much of the poison for a long period of time. It's too late. The cure wouldn't work on this stage of the poisoning; if we tried giving it to her now it would just cause her pain."

"How do you know this?" Martha asked and he cringed as memories flashed through his mind.

"I've seen it kill before and I've seen my people – what they are like – after they are forced to regenerate due to Corvoline Toxicity. The dying part is easy… when a Time-Lord comes back its not instantaneous like normal. It takes a while for them to regenerate then hours, sometimes days even for the newly regenerated Time-Lord to awaken. Their personalities for weeks after awakening are sporadic. They lash out, become very aggressive – animalistic. Trust me, be glad she's not a Time-Lady; it would be hard to watch her like that. Due to this element she could easily hurt herself or someone else," The Doctor stated.

No one responded but the females just nodded. He stood there at the door when he caught Katti glancing at the door before looking at the little watch she was wearing on her wrist.

He knew innately it had been ten minutes and fifty-two seconds since they'd left Isabella in with Elizabeth. He didn't speak but thought about how hard it was going to be to say goodbye to yet another friend. However, unlike many from the past this was a permanent goodbye.

In this dimension, reality, she never really existed. For some reason, when he looked her and her sisters up he couldn't find them. It's like they only ever existed over there which wasn't completely impossible just highly unlikely. Either way, after she died he'd never again see the child he knew well. She was unique – they all were – to that reality he'd found them in.

Never again would he find three humans that would make him as home sick as they managed. They were too smart for their own good at times. He could only imagine what they'd be able to do if they had grown up with the superior teachings of Galfry. Then he definitely would be running to catch up with them intellectually which was a very scary idea in all truth.

Still, he wasn't sure how they'd function with one of the links missing. As far as he'd seen they were like a machine – each with a specific task or specialty.

The Doctor stood up and walked towards Katti – fifteen minutes having gone by.

"It's your turn now," he whispered to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes which held all of her pain. She just nodded and he felt a lump form in his throat. He recognized that look in his eyes as one he himself had. It was a look of pain – of loss.

He wished there was some way he could keep this from happening to her but there wasn't, sadly.

"Let's go," she whispered. The duo walked out leaving Martha behind. She didn't look at him as they moved across the room. He stopped in the room where Bella and Elizabeth were.

"You taught me not to give up," Bella whispered as the tears choked her words. She paused and he could see from the way her shoulders moved she was crying but was trying not to let it show. "How did you not give up? When all of the odds were stacked against us as genius wards of the state how could you not give up?" He moved towards her.

"I wish you could tell me." That was the last thing she said before he touched her shoulder. He felt her flinch at his touch. She turned to look at him, her mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"It's Katti's turn to say goodbye," he whispered and she nodded.

He watched as she leaned over and kissed her sister's forehead fleetingly before she whispered something inaudible. Then she turned around and walked away with him. Once they were out of Katti's sight Bella collapsed to her knees bawling.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright," he whispered as he held her close.

"No it won't," she whispered back to him. "I'm use to having a big sister; I don't know how to function without one."

"Everything will be alright," he promised hollowly. "It will be, you'll learn to live without one."

"How do you know," she asked pulling away from his embrace to look him in the eyes and he couldn't help but smile. It still amazed him that her sisters knew all about him yet she refused to listen, wishing to learn everything the old fashioned way – experience.

"I've lost loved ones before. Friends, lovers, my parents, my children, my granddaughter, everyone I've ever known," he stated and he saw her look down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "How do you survive it?"

He pinched his lips together and shook his head. "I'm not sure. You figure it out as you go along. Some days you won't want to even crawl out of bed and others you'll find you want to just be normal like it was before. You'll figure it out."

She nodded and he helped her to her feet. She walked away and he followed behind. He'd just opened the door and held it open for Bella when he heard a painful cry.

"God No…" his hearts sunk and he instantly understood.

-x-


	10. 9

Triple Threat  
Chapter 9

"God no…" Martha heard that cry and instantly knew what had happened. She felt her tears fall as they all ran down that hall. Instantly she noticed Katti on the floor, her face in her hands.

She was hunched over sobbing. The Doctor ran to Elizabeth and placed her hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse. He got a far away look in his then his eyes connected with hers.

He shook his head as he eyes glanced down and she understood. Elizabeth was gone.

Martha moved to Katti who was on the floor still and pulled her into a hug. Katti grabbed her shirt and sobbed. Bella moved towards them but stopped.

"She can't…" Katti began but whatever else she wanted to say was lost to her grief. Bella moved towards them and Katti moved from Martha's arms and ran to her sister.

"It'll be okay," Bella whispered but Martha heard it. "Everything will be okay."

"No it won't," Katti cried out as her sister held her in her arms. "It won't be okay and you know it. Elizabeth… she's gone. She's…" her words were lost to her tears as she crumbled to the floor taking her sister down with her. They collapsed with a loud bang.

"Shh," Bella said comforting her sister who sobbed uncontrollably. Martha saw the dead body of the young woman she knew and couldn't help but cringe. She decided to do something so she moved to Bella and Katti.

"Help me get her out of here," Martha whispered into Bella's ear and the curly haired brunette nodded her head. They both pulled Katti to her feet and they traveled slowly, leading the sobbing twenty-one year old from the room. They led her to her bedroom where she sat on the edge of the bed.

She might as well have been catatonic from the way she reacted and it broke Martha's heart. Hours passed since Elizabeth had died and Katti sat there unresponsive. Bella was barely any better.

It seemed that with Elizabeth gone their connections had been severed and they were starting to spiral out of control. It scared her. Martha had asked the Doctor what to do but he didn't know. They weren't sure what to do with Elizabeth's body either. Normally, he'd give them over to their family and they'd deal with the burial but in this reality the family was traveling with him. There was no one. He'd told her this and it had her wondering what they were going to do.

-x-

The Doctor sat on the floor thinking about what had happened. The young woman laid there with her arms folded gently on her stomach in a peaceful position. He couldn't help but feel guilty. She'd only been protecting him from an unnecessary regeneration and it had cost her the one life she had to live.

Tears stung at his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He should be use to this by now. He'd had plenty of companions over the years and had lost plenty of people. Still, it was always painful when it happened. Yesterday Elizabeth White had died and now he was sitting there wondering what to do.

As he sat there he heard a noise and glanced around and what he saw caused his jaw to drop…

"What the…"

-x-


	11. 10

Triple Threat  
Chapter 10

"What the…" the doctor whispered as Elizabeth's body began to glow. His eyes grew wide as he recognized what was happening to the young woman but he couldn't believe it. The woman who had been about five foot nine or ten shrunk to no taller than five foot four – shorter than Isabella but still taller than Katherine. Her wavy and frizzy brown hair transformed into long ginger locks with a complexion that matched.

Freckles appeared all over the bridge of her nose which turned into a button nose. Her face was very doll like. She was so sweet looking, especially while sleeping like that.

"You guys, come quick," he yelled as he hurried to his feet. Then he moved to her side as the other females ran out before stopping. He placed the stethoscope against her chest on one side. He heard a strong and stable heartbeat. He moved it to the other side and it was the same thing as the first.

"Who the hell is that and what happened to Elizabeth?" Katti demanded and he flinched at the roughness he heard in her voice. However, he couldn't help but feel a slight happiness. She'd finally spoke – something that happened since her sister died.

"This is Elizabeth, she regenerated," The Doctor said as he took a peek at her eyes. They dilated when the light hit them and had turned baby blue.

"What, how is that possible," Martha demanded as he watched Isabella draw some of her own blood using her kit then run it through the TARDIS.

"This can't be right," she whispered as he moved to look at the DNA. As soon as he glanced at it he recognized Time-Lord markers in it, they weren't active but they were there. He knew that if and when she regenerated for her first time all of the markers would become active.

"How is this possible," he asked glancing at those three, suddenly struck by the fact he felt someone else out there. He could sense it. He could feel another time-lord presence in the universe.

He didn't understand and that scared him. He knew he was the last. He should have felt if there was another one out there but he hadn't. How was that possible?

All these questions ran through his head he almost forgot he wasn't alone, that is till Katti spoke up.

"Shouldn't she be waking up?" Katti asked and he looked to see her nervously poking her sister's face.

"Katti, stop poking Elizabeth," Isabella said grabbing her sister's hand as she went to poke her again.

"Sorry, had to see if she was really real… wait, this means I'm a Time-Lady. I'm like the doctor… this is so cool," Katti stated, her mouth moving faster than his mind could comprehend which was pretty fast.

"Katti, slow down and breathe," Martha stated. "You still need oxygen to survive. I don't think Elizabeth to find her sister regenerated due to oxygen deprivation."

"Oh, you are such a doctor," Katti said as she laughed. The doctor rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. Then he leaned over and picked up Elizabeth in his arms. Her body was much smaller and skinnier. She weighed barely anything as he held her.

"Where are you taking her?" Isabella asked nervously.

"To her room, we need to get her in a very safe surrounding. This is going to be messy when she wakes up and we need her comfortable and safe feeling or she could hurt us or even herself," he stated having flashbacks from when he was young which caused him to shiver.

-x-

Katti saw The Doctor carry her sister out of the room and couldn't help but notice his little shiver. He was nervous or scared and that was always a bad thing. A part of her remembered what he had told them about Time-Lords who had changed due to Corvoline poisoning but right now she was just too happy her sister was still alive.

She chased after him and watched him lay her on her bed. He straightened up and looked directly at her.

"Do you still have those hand cuffs I found when you first moved on here?" he asked.

"Of course not, you told me to get rid of them so I did," she lied, thinking he was trying to trick her.

"Now is not the time to play coy Katherine. If you have them I need you to go grab them and bring them here," he stated and she looked at him confused.

"Why do you want her to bring you handcuffs?" Bella asked.

"Because, Elizabeth going to be very unstable when she regenerates. When I was young, about your ages actually, I watched a woman change from sweet and happy to sad and weepy to angry and violent to suicidal in a matter of moments. That same woman tried to kill her doctor then she went and tried to kill herself. I kept her from finishing it but she had permanently scarred herself that day. I met her sister a year later and learned three days later she'd succeeded in taking her own life. It didn't make sense to me at that time. Suicide was very rare on Galfry. She could attempt as well," he states and Katherine didn't argue.

She ran from the room and brought a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs with her. He handcuffed the young woman, feeling bad about it but not able to do anything about that.

-x-

Bella stood in the doorway. Hours had passed and she still couldn't believe that the young girl she was looking at was Strong and controlling Elizabeth. She looked too fragile, too sweet and loving. She looked like a doll someone had crafted out of the most fragile porcelain they could find.

It didn't make sense. She found Elizabeth's markers in her DNA but still. It was too strange. Katherine was going ecstatic but Isabella couldn't help but question this.

A Machine being bigger on the inside than the outside was one thing. An Alien piloting it with two hearts and several strange abilities she could understand. Her sisters and herself being aliens was something too hard to swallow. She wasn't an alien. She didn't feel any different than the girl she'd been yesterday.

How… how was this possible? She knew a mom and dad coming together made it possible but still. This was just wrong.

"Isabella," the Doctor's voice spoke sweetly and she turned to see him. He was an alien. Two hearts beat within his chest – similarly to the two hearts that would one day beat within hers. It sent shivers up her spine to know this.

"Hi, Doctor," she stated quietly.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded. He obviously didn't believe her. "What's bothering you?"

She remained silent for quite a while then she finally broke the silence. "How did we not know? We have this alien blood in us and we were completely ignorant of it. We always assumed we were normal even though we obviously were not. We figured our intelligence, telepathic connection, and other special gifts were due to our father's experiments on us. We never… we never even considered we." She stopped. She didn't know what to say.

However, he spoke up. "I'm not surprised you didn't think much of it. Besides, there are things about you similar to time-ladies of Galfry but there are other things that are nothing like other time-lords. I've never seen anyone with such person specific abilities like you three. Your sister's visions… I've heard of them with slight visions but nothing like hers. Besides… you three are still very young. For what information you three had on a basic level was extraordinary considering you never had the training most on my planet receive. Don't feel bad… I'm a Time-Lord and I didn't see it."

She chuckled.

That's when they heard a sound. It was the sound of a very feminine, childlike, groan. They turned to see Elizabeth's new face turn from one side to the next…

_-x-_


	12. 11

Triple Threat  
Chapter 11

Hours passed and the longer it took the antsier Katti became. Her sister should have waken up by now. She thought she knew all about the world of Doctor-Who but she was beginning to realize there was more than even she knew.

True, she knew the Doctor was hot but how much of the world did she really know. The Doctor was from Gallifrey. He hated the Daleks with a passion. They'd destroyed his people. He had no family. He was the last of his kind… except for them at least. His people were involved in a large, galactic war which ended two great races – one of which seemed to cheat to come back a lot.

Still, the rest of it was zero, zilch, nada. It was weird. She was beginning to wonder whether she even knew what she'd gotten herself into – besides a lot of running. Before she could contemplate any longer she heard a very feminine groan and turned.

Elizabeth was moving again. However, this time she was much more active. Slowly she watched as her sister's baby blue eyes opened and she looked around, confusion roaring in her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Katti asked and Elizabeth didn't respond.

That is till she began screaming and struggling against the cuffs at her wrists. It scared Katti, to see her sister so out of control for even a second.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, you need to calm down," Katti began as she moved towards her sister's bed. Elizabeth started struggling but began to bawl her eyes out. A moment later her sister was smiling like a fool.

Katti tried to keep up with her sister's rapidly changing emotions and felt herself getting a headache as well as whiplash. It took them three minutes to get to that room and six emotions had already flashed across her sister's body.

"How bad is it?" The doctor asked as he sat next to Elizabeth who tried to squirm away from him, terrified.

"Bad," Katti whispered as she went to the other side. The Doctor looked at her with sympathy before glancing back at Elizabeth.

"Please don't hurt me," Elizabeth whispered. Her voice sounded so weak and fragile it nearly brought tears to Katherine's eyes. Her sister sounded like a terrified little girl. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. It won't happen again, just don't hurt me."

"It's okay Elizabeth," The Doctor whispered. "We won't hurt you. You have nothing to apologize for. You were doing what you felt was right." His voice and words were comforting and Katti noticed Elizabeth sighed before she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

"That was interesting," Katti heard Bella say from the doorway. "How long will she be like this?"

"A couple days, maybe a week or even a couple months – no way to tell really," he stated and both sisters nodded.

-x-

Elizabeth woke up later on. Her mind knew that something wasn't right. She wasn't being rational. Something was wrong with her. Still, the other part of her, the part in control, wouldn't listen to reason.

She was fine, they were over reacting.

Then there was that insatiably curious side of her that wanted to understand. Why was she even alive when she should have died. Her eyes opened and she looked around. She saw the handcuffs again and swore.

This was going to hurt.

She began applying pressure to the bone in her thumb and cringed as pain began to flare up. Then she heard the sickening sound of a crunch. Her thumb bone was now dislocated. She quickly grabbed the key from a nearby table and unlocked the other hand cuff.

In all honesty she thought about running away. She thought about escaping. However, the fear she felt coming from Katti and Bella kept her rooted in place. No matter how far gone she was they could always bring her back. She'd never tell them that but it was true.

Instead of leaving she quickly locked the door to her room from the inside and barricaded it. Then she crawled on the bed. Moments later anger at her own stupidity washed over her and she was about to leave.

Elizabeth couldn't do it though. She couldn't make herself leave. She forced herself to stay there and face what was wrong. Many hours passed by and she felt so out of control.

The Doctor pounded on the door at one point and tried to get her to let him in. She refused. He'd still pound on it but she held out.

She wasn't sure how many hours she'd been locked in that room but eventually her sister came to the door and knocked.

"Elizabeth, open up please. You need to eat. You can't starve yourself to death," Katti yelled and Elizabeth smirked seeing the irony of this. Katti had gone through this phase when they were kids where she thought she was fat so she locked herself in her room and had stopped eating. She'd said the exact same thing then tempted her sister with a medium-well rib eye steak, a thing of mozzarella sticks, and a box of Hershey's chocolate kisses to get her out of her room but it had worked.

After that Katti's love of food was restored and she never attempted it again. To appease her sister, Elizabeth un-barricaded the door and let her sister in. Her sister came in carrying a large salad and a box of chocolate covered cherries.

Seeing the food caused Elizabeth's stomach to growl audibly. Katti smiled as Elizabeth felt a blush rise in her cheeks and it annoyed her. She didn't blush – not ever.

Elizabeth closed and locked the door. With her back to her sister she sighed and hung her head low before speaking. "I hate this," Elizabeth stated.

"Hate what?" Katti asked and Elizabeth looked at her sister.

"You know, Feeling out of control. I can't go three minutes without my emotions changing abruptly and it is exhausting. I hate it. What's worse, I know what its got to be doing to you and Bella. I know if I was watching one of you two go through this I'd be going crazy trying to find an answer to an impossible situation. Right now it feels like there is a part of me that is clawing at the surface of my mind trying to regain control but everything else is just swirling around inside my head, confusing me to no end."

Elizabeth stopped speaking and Katti didn't make any move for her to continue. Elizabeth began to eat and soon curiosity took control.

"How am I alive," Elizabeth asked and Katti jumped before glancing around the room as if looking for something.

"I didn't realize you didn't have a mirror, otherwise I would have brought you one so you could see yourself," Katti stated quietly, as if unsure of what to say. Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to control the change of emotions she felt coming on. It helped slightly and she opened them again, remaining calm.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked but stopped, her mind thinking through the possible meanings behind the words. The word Regeneration stood out in her head but that couldn't be possible… could it?

To prove herself wrong she pulled her long hair out of a pony tail and pulled a lock to look at it. What should have been brown and frizzy was actually straight and ginger. Her eyes widened but she held her emotions at bay. She could feel herself gaining some control back but wouldn't jinx it just yet.

"You regenerated. We are half time-lord if not more. Somehow, one if not both of our parents survived the time-war and had us," Katherine said and Elizabeth felt irritation though it was for good reason.

"So you're telling me that the woman who abandoned us as infants or the insane man we called our parents may have been time lords?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"He wasn't insane, he was eccentric," Katti said and Elizabeth leveled her sister with a glare but it didn't work. Katti just rolled her eyes. "You don't have a face that could scare anybody anymore. You're not very intimidating looking."

Elizabeth finished eating, her mind spinning. At one point Katti left. The doctor came in a while later as did Bella and Martha. Bella and Martha went through and gave her an exam which checked all of her vitals. The doctor hovered like a mother would till she finally had to kick them all out.

She just wanted some peace and quiet if only for a bit.

-x-


	13. 12

Triple Threat  
Chapter 12

The Doctor stood there confused. Elizabeth was showing great control – more than she should so soon after being affected by Corvoline. Yet, there she was, pushing through the constant emotion changes to seem almost like her normal self.

He'd seen her emotions change in her eyes but she kept them at bay. It wasn't normal – and that was coming from him. He was curious. How could she do it? Was it something about her genetic make-up, was it something about her basic personality? What was enabling her such control already?

"Hey, Doctor," he heard Elizabeth call and turned to look at that young face. She looked so different than the girl he remembered before the change.

"Yeah," he called back as she smiled at him.

"Can I raid your closet? My clothing doesn't exactly fit anymore," she says, looking down showing her pants are all rolled up a lot and the shirts bag bad on her. "At least until I can go shopping."

"You know where it is," he states and she nods before running off, energetically – more like something he expected from Katherine than from Elizabeth. He laughs as he shakes his head as Katti pokes hers in.

"Did I just hear Elizabeth mention shopping? I'm there," Katherine squeals.

"No you aren't," Elizabeth calls from the closet full of all the clothing he'd collected over nine hundred years. "I'm going out alone so don't even think about coming too."

"But," Katherine begins but Elizabeth comes around the corner in one of his black shirts, a pair of her sister's black dress pants – the only pair he figures – and one of his old black belts.

"No Katti. Thanks for the clothing Doctor. I'll be back later," she calls grabbing a wad of cash from her sister's purse. "Don't leave without me."

"I won't," he promises.

-x-

Katti watches Elizabeth leave and hurries to her sister's room. Something is off about her sister and she knows it. She begins snooping through her sister's things – wondering what she's missing.

After half an hour she comes across a journal and pulls it out. She feels like she's found a treasure trove and opens it to find that her sister writes into it. She writes about everything that happens, what she thinks and feels.

'_August fourth – happy birthday to me. I hope Kat likes the jacket and I hope Bells likes the movie collection I got for them. Oh, please don't let it be like last year when they both already bought what I was getting them for themselves.'_

'_August Fifth – yep… it happened again. So I looked like a fool with nothing to give them. Typical.'_

Katherine flipped through a couple pages till she found a somewhat longer entry into the journal.

'_December twentieth – I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I tell Bella and break her heart or should I wait till after Christmas then tell her. If she finds out ahead of time and knows that I knew all along she'll be pissed. How can he break up with her this close to Christmas? This is a lose-lose situation I'm stuck in here. I already broke his jaw for this but what should I do? Why does life have to suck?'_

Her eyes opened wide when she realized who Elizabeth was talking about. Kevin had broken Bella's heart right after Christmas – at least that's what Elizabeth told them. She'd said the letter breaking up with her arrived the day after Christmas. She'd lied.

This was a whole break through. She read the next page which was listed as December Twenty-sixth.

'_I should have done more than broke his jaw. I should have gelded him. Its what he deserves. I had to hold Isabella till she fell asleep, exhausted by her tears. He's broken her heart and I want to break him into a million pieces because of it. Nobody but me is allowed to hurt my sisters and get away with it.'_

Katti snorted a laugh at the idea of her sister gelding anyone. Her sister might have been the tough one once but she'd always gotten sick at the sight of blood. No way she could have gone through with it.

She flipped to the date of their arrival –

'_We are actually on the TARDIS. This is so surreal. Kat is a handful – lusting after the Doctor and Bells is so lost it's almost comical. Maybe we should have forced her to watch a few episodes when we had the chance. Oh well, too late now. Wonder how else our lives are going to change before this is over with…'_

It was ironic and Katti knew it. They'd discovered they were time-ladies due to Elizabeth's recklessness… that gave Katti an idea. She flipped to the day of the 'accident' praying her sister wrote in it. It was the longest entry she'd seen by a long shot.

'_To whomever is reading this – most likely Katherine Smith,  
Today is the final day of my life. I am well aware of this troubling and saddening fact. This may not be the smartest decision I have ever made but I know it will be the final one. It will all be worth it if I can save innocent lives. More than that – if I can keep my family (yes, that includes Martha and the Doctor) out of harm's way then I will be fine with Death as a consequence. I don't have much time before the others get back so I have to keep this brief. I love my family. No matter how they annoy me and push my buttons till I want to explode I don't want them to change, I can't watch them die. I want them to go on without me. Also… this is important Kat (I know how much that nickname annoys you but since you are most likely the one reading my journal and I'm not around to get lectured, oh well.) Dad was crazy, not eccentric.  
I love you…  
Elizabeth White'_

"Eccentric," Katti muttered under her breath annoyed. After a moment she stood up and slid the journal back to where she originally found it. Then she went to her own room to think.

-x-

"Oh, come on," Isabella muttered annoyed as the lights in her rooms flickered while her computer shut down on her. "You've got to be kidding me. A time-machine that has problems with the power? This has got to be a horrible, horrible joke."

Then she slammed her computer closed and laid her forehead against it, disgruntled at the piece of equipment. After a few moments she stood up and went out to the main area of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's wrong with the power now?" she called, her agitation echoing in her voice. Then she realized he wasn't in the room only to have him pop up from under the floor. She shook her head, knowing she should have seen that. He spent a lot of time under the floor when they were stationary like this – if they weren't off on another galactic adventure.

"Sorry, I really could use Elizabeth's help. Right after she collapsed the converters were shot and we're having power spikes all over the TARDIS. Poor girl's having a bit of tantrum right now," The Doctor said. "I suggest not using too much electricity at one time if I was you."

"Great," she muttered before turning back to her room sullenly. She'd just found a cool description of the alien species, Gerts, and was about to check out their anatomy when it crashed. Now she'd have to try and remember what she was looking up later. She flopped down on bed.

-x-

Elizabeth grabbed the skimpy little red off the shoulder number she'd hide in the back of her closet. Most of her clothing was similar to the old stuff she use to wear but now she had to adapt it some. She use to be tall with big bones. Now she was shorter and very petite.

That meant her clothing style had to fit her new body frame. It was trickier than she'd at first considered but she did it. Then she went back to the TARDIS, right where she left it. A smile toyed at the corner of her mouth.

Of all the places she'd been this was the closest to home she'd ever been. Yeah, she'd always insist that anywhere she and her sisters were was home enough for her but here the three of them were closer than they'd ever been. Back, before this, her sisters had been in their own world and she had been the outsider looking in.

Here everything had changed. They treated her with respect. The ribbings they use to give her endlessly had settled to a very manageable level. She loved her sisters but she use to also imagine strangling them when they were younger.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about her new form trying to do that now. She'd look funny. Besides that… both of her sisters could swat her like a fly. Before her body fit her attitude. She'd been a big girl who could handle herself in a fight. Now… not so much.

She still knew how to fight; she just wasn't sure what her body could handle. It felt bizarre. It was like someone had taken her brain and put it in the body of somebody else and expected her to feel right within said body. It didn't work like that and she knew it. How the Doctor had managed was beyond her.

"Doctor, I'm home," she called as she walked in carrying five heavy bags of clothing in her arms. "Hello." Just then the power went out and she rolled her eyes. She dropped the bags right inside the door where she knew she could find them. With that she went to the middle consol and began searching for the problem.

"Who turned out the lights? Doctor, if you don't get those converters running I think I'll have to strangle you," Bella's voice yelled as she walked into the room.

"Hey, why's everything so dark?" Martha yelled from her bedroom.

"Yeah, what happened to the lights?" Katti yelled.

"We'll have them up and running shortly. Elizabeth, could you bring the flash light as well as my sonic screwdriver. They're up there with some of the other tools and my coat," The doctor called.

"Sure thing Doctor," Elizabeth called before moving towards them. She moved around blindly, grabbing the things then moving towards the hole in the floor. She crawled down into it and handed the things off to him.

Then she set about working on the TARDIS. The Doctor worked on his things as fast as she did and within three hours everything was corrected. There were cheers from the other inhabitants who went off. This had given Martha a reason to go visit her family while Katti and Bella went out shopping and for dinner.

"How could you let the poor girl get so bad?" Elizabeth demanded once they crawled out of the hole with the doctor helping her.

"The TARDIS decided to throw a tantrum when you regenerated. I tried to keep up but it was one thing after another. First there was a short in the electrical system which I fixed, then life support, then it was the coolant system, then the power converters became completely shot, also the plumbing needs repaired otherwise things might get messy. I'm one man and even on my best day I can't do all of that," he stated. She nodded understanding.

"You should have asked for help," she said.

"I was giving you time to acclimate to your new body. I know how difficult it can be under normal circumstances. You didn't know you would regenerate plus the Corvoline in your system made you even more volatile. I wanted to make sure you had settled well enough," he stated and she smiled at him.

"Doctor, I'm fine. I'm doing much better. You don't have to worry about me. Now, where do you need me to work?" she asked and he smiled before telling her. She nodded before going to do as he asked.

By the time everyone had returned they had the TARDIS back in pristine condition once more. This was their new lives. This was them.

-x-


	14. 13

Triple Threat  
Chapter 13

_Katti glanced around, confused. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't remember how she got there. One moment she was going to bed the next she was waking up on the floor of some strange room. She stood up, dusting off her clothing._

"_Katti, we need to go," a small voice said and Katherine turned towards it. She saw Elizabeth and Bella kneeling over something's form. "Come on Kat. Get up."Though light and musical the voice sounded forceful and she instantly knew it was Elizabeth. _

"_I'm over here," Katti calls but they don't acknowledge her. _

"_Oh god," Bella mutters. _

"_What," Elizabeth asks and Katti moves forward confused. Elizabeth's hand reaches forward and touches something. "No. God, I was suppose to go before… Please no." Elizabeth stammers backwards. "This wasn't supposed to happen. It can be changed."_

"_Honey, nothing can be changed. It's happened," Bella says walking towards her. Katherine's eyes follow them, ignoring whatever they were looking at._

"_Yes, it can. Time is in flux. It's not set in stone. If we somehow send a message back maybe we can stop this. I'm not about to watch my little sister die, not like this," Elizabeth snaps. _

_This causes Katti to turn to look at the figure they'd been leaning over. She finds herself looking at… herself. _

"_Well, what do you plan on doing?" Bella snaps frustrated. "The Master created this room specifically for the Doctor. Any time lord caught in here is trapped without the ability to regenerate and something around every corner trying to kill them. We are time lords. Mom is here too; trapped, maybe even dead. The Doctor is also trapped around here too. Martha, we already lost her. I don't think we can get out of here."_

"_Mom?" Katti questions a little confused, resigned to the fact they can't hear her. She's just an observer in what must be a vision – one like she'd never had before but still a vision. "What about mom?"_

"_I don't know, okay," Elizabeth yells angrily. "I don't know but we can't just sit here waiting to be picked off one by one till none of us is left. If we can't defend ourselves then I say we go and kick that old man's ass till he releases us."_

"_Elizabeth, think rationally," Bella tries but Elizabeth brushes her off. _

"_Screw rationality," Elizabeth snaps surprising Katti. Normally Elizabeth is all about rationality and doing the smart thing – the only time she doesn't is when it pertains to protecting her sister. "I say we go to the Master with guns blazing and blow the bastard from the face of the planet."_

"_Maybe we should try and reason with him. After all, he may help us considering…" Bella begins but Elizabeth cuts her off._

"_Bella, I love you, but shut up. There is no reasoning with the Master. He is a complete and total psychopath. He is a sociopath with no conscience; he feels no pity, no remorse. He is nothing but a monster and you won't receive sympathy from him," Elizabeth states and Bella freezes. This has gone from weird to extremely weird. Her sister hated the Master but there was something almost… personal in her voice about this hatred. _

"_Come on, he…" Bella begins. _

With that Katherine wakes up to find herself lying in her bed on the TARDIS.

-x-


	15. 14

Triple Threat  
Chapter 14

Martha is sitting at the middle consul with a bowl of cheerios in her hand. Before those girls came on board she couldn't get the Doctor to allow any form of food on the ship, let alone the foods he called 'kidish' and 'juvenile'. Looking at the bright rings Bella is eating its obvious those wouldn't have been allowed on. The marshmallows Katti is eating would never have gotten within twenty feet of the door.

She smirks as he comes in. He hesitates seeing the bowls in their hands but then continues while shaking his head.

"Hey, Doctor, want a bowl," Katti calls and he shakes his head in response. "Suit yourself." With that she takes a bite. Elizabeth comes in only to double back towards her room. He catches sight of this and turns to them.

"What's up with her?" the Doctor asks concerned.

"We think she may have the flu or some other bug," Katti states. "She's been running a slight fever and has not been able to hold anything down for the past day or two."

"Doc, can time-lords even get the flu?" Bella asks and Martha shakes her head wondering what someone who knew the doctor prior to this would have thought about this happening. She knows, they wouldn't believe it with even their own eyes and ears.

"Normally no but her immune system is still adapting to the changes. I predict for about a month or two she'll get sick a lot easier than before this all happened. When you have one heart then change, like all time-lords and ladies, your system has a slight shock and it's trying to figure everything out again. It'll right itself after a brief period. It always does," The Doctor states.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent her from getting sicker," Martha asks. "Because I doubt you want her on some planet while running from hostile aliens with a fever."

He nods before sighing dejectedly. "I guess we'll park in space for a while. Let her body adapt then resume travel."

"Thank you," Katti says smiling. "That's from Elizabeth."

-x-

The Doctor walked the hall toward his own room. He slowed as he neared a door he kept locked. His hand reached up and brushed the cold metal. He knew she was gone, she wasn't coming back. Still, in his hearts he hoped his Rose would return to him.

He sighed when he noticed Elizabeth opened her door farther down the hall. Her room was separate from the rest of theirs. Most of his companions placed their rooms closer to his but not Elizabeth.

She roomed at the end farthest from his. She stepped out of the door with clothing and a towel in her arms. He noticed that her once rosy complexion was now sickly in appearance.

The young lady moved down the hall, her mind obviously elsewhere. She was biting on her lower lip, a new habit that had formed when she'd regenerated.

"Hey Doc," she said to him as she stopped right in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, noticing she was slightly flushed from the fever her sisters had mentioned.

"Okay," She told him. He raised an eyebrow causing her to look down. "Alright, I feel like hell but that's bound to happen when a person gets sick."

"What did your mum or dad do when you usually got sick?" The Doctor found himself asking.

"Mom ran out on us when we were five so I don't remember much about her besides the fact she hated dad with a passion. Dad, on the other hand, was the one usually making us sick with his experiments so nothing to say the least," Elizabeth told him and he shook his head. "What did they use to do on Gallifrey when a child got sick?"

"Nothing," he told her. It was his turn to elaborate. "Children on Gallifrey almost never got sick, it was always rare when it did happen… if your dad hadn't experimented on you I'm sure you wouldn't have ever been sick either. It's the way our bodies function."

She nods, understanding.

After a moment he paused to think then spoke again. "You were five when your mom left. What do you remember about her – had to be some good times along the way."

"I don't remember her, at all. She left when I was five and it's like all the information I once had stored in my brain about her was wiped clean. I can't even remember what she looks like without aid," she tells him. He nods at her before moving out of her way, letting her pass by. He shakes his head at the young girl. Then he glances back at Rose's door.

His mind wanders, wondering what she'd think of these new companions while simultaneously trying to figure out how a Time-Lady could possibly forget her own mother like that.

-x-

Katti bounced to her bedroom but stopped when she heard the sound of retching emanating from the bathroom two doors down. She moved towards it, knocking gently.

"Go away," a voice muttered. "I'm fine, just upset stomach. Leave me be."

"Are you sure?" Katti asked. She heard a grunt that she assumed was a yes and moved through the door knowing her sister was playing tough. Once inside she grabbed Elizabeth's hair from in front of her face.

After the yakking stopped Elizabeth leaned back, standing to her feet in the process. "Thanks," Elizabeth muttered and Katti nodded. Then Elizabeth went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out before brushing her teeth.

"That was really disgusting sis," Katti stated and Elizabeth glared over her shoulder, a toothbrush in her mouth. The glare she sent her way did nothing to intimidate her. "Keep trying sis."

"You're mean," Elizabeth mutters as she spits out tooth paste.

"That hurts, that really does," she tells her sister sarcastically but she witness her sister roll her eyes.

"Go, I'm about to strip naked and shower so you might want to scoot," Elizabeth tells her sister.

"Fine, I'll leave, don't want to see you naked," Katti says only to stop and think. "Hey, do you still have that tattoo you got while human or human-ish anyways?"

"Don't know, not about to check," Elizabeth states before shoving her out of the door. Katti squeals indignantly but does as her sister asks.

She then goes out to see Bella in the middle of the main room, right next to the center consul, practicing yoga. Her mat is laid out and everything. Only in the Doctor's world could this seem like an average day.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Katti asked.

"Exercising, keeping my strength and Agility. The Doctor has a thing with running," Bella stated.

Katti nodded, heading back to the future.

-x-

_Elizabeth moved through the house. She was only five-years-old, a small weak child. She could sense her two siblings slept peacefully in their beds, happy and content. They were unaware of the chaos going on beneath them on this level of the house but she'd felt it. Something was happening, something important that couldn't be altered and she was curious to know what. _

"_I can't stand you anymore, Massy," she heard her mother scream angrily at her father. "I love you… I really do. But I can't stand watching you tear yourself apart at the seams. I ignored all of it, the rumors, your dangerous personality changes. You were always the mad one, the mad child… I can't allow what you are doing to the children to continue."_

"_What, are you going to take them away from me?" her father demanded and Elizabeth heard the sliding of something only to hear a loud thud. _

"_Daddy," she whispered as she neared the door. Her heart pounded with fear. Hollow and empty, she moved towards him. Something was wrong with her father's mind. She knew it all along but it was getting worse. He would destroy their minds if left unchecked. In defense she threw up barriers around her sister's minds, leaving her own unguarded, not sure if she had the strength to block her own thoughts too. _

_She cracked the door open to see her mother standing next to the door with her father standing in front of his chair _

"_Yes. Massy, you are not a fit father. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. You're going to drive them as crazy as you are," she heard her mother yell._

"_I am not Crazy! It's all real. I am not mad, this is not madness. I promise you, this is not insane. This, dearest, _is_ Insane," Her father screamed madly as he lunged at her, grabbing for mother's throat in his lethal grasp. As his hands grabbed her Elizabeth covered her mouth, trying not to scream out in terror. Her mother hit at her father as he pinned her against the wall. _

"_Massy, Massy," her mother wheezed out. _

"_Now, Lady Watcher, why don't you just die," he yelled as he began to squeeze tighter. That's when her mother looked at the door with eyes widening. _

"_Elizabeth sees. I'll leave, just don't let her remember," her mother wheezed, her face turning blue from oxygen deprivation. No matter the age all children were smart. At age five Elizabeth had an IQ of 158 and Katti – the smartest – had an IQ of 178. _

_Her father released her mother before stepping towards her. _

_She flinched back against the wall. Fear filled her as she looked at his hands, hands that had just tried to murder her mother moments before. _

"_I won't hurt you, I promise," he stated stepping towards her. His voice took on a sensitive note, a kind note and he showed true concern for her. Still, her fear refused to dissipate, even at his word. _

"_Take another step and I swear it will be your last dad," she muttered though her fear echoed through her voice._

"_That's my girl," he stated proudly. It caused her to be disgusted with herself._

"_Look how you corrupt our daughter, having her think violence is the best option," her mother coughed as she wheezed in air. Her hand rubbed her throat and wheezing filled each breath. _

"_Shut up," her father snapped with an angry growl while looking at her. "Taw, that will be enough out of you."_

"_I am nothing like him," she yelled forcing him backwards with a push of her mind. He fell off his knees onto his butt when something happened. A pounding filled her brain – pain, noise, strange sensations. Worlds, planets, the whole solar system – she could see it all inside her mind. She felt the world spinning beneath her feet at a million miles an hour, falling through space and humans clung to the measly surface of the planet by sheer will. She grabbed for her head as her mother stepped forward._

"_No, this is wrong," her mother said, grabbing Elizabeth's arms in her hands. There was a new type of fear in her voice. "Massy, Massy, we need to stop this, block her mind. They will sense her – even from that far away – and will send someone after her unless we do something and now."_

"_I'll do it," her father whispers as tears fall from eyes. She can't see, she can't hear but she knows what they are seeing and hearing. It's in her, in her blood, and bone, and brain, and heart, and every other part of her that was. That was when she knew, for the first time in her life, what she really was. She knew she wasn't just some ape, some earth monkey. She was something much more – something called A Time-Lady._

"_I hurt, Mommy," Elizabeth cried as her dad moved towards her. _

"_I'm sorry baby," he whispered as he looked at her. "I have to make you forget, all of this, all the unusual things you've seen or heard over the years – your mother."_

"_No," she cried as she struggled against him. "Please, don't. I don't want to forget mommy."_

"_But you must, Bethy," her mom whispered, using her special nickname for her daughter, coming to stand next to him. "Your mind and Body cannot yet handle this information. If we had raised you like others of our species then you would but we raised you to be human."_

"_Please don't make me forget you mommy. I love you. Please, I'll be good, I promise," Elizabeth cried, trying to reason with them even through the pain and the shaking that had begun. _

"_I love you too baby, and I'm sorry about this," her mom said as tears fell from her eyes. Then she stood up, leaving through the front door. After a moment there was a whirring noise and a flashing light. It was just her and her father left – her twins still safe in their beds. _

"_I am so sorry, baby girl," her dad whispered. "This is for the best." With that he put his hands on either side of her face._

"_No, please, don't. I don't want to forget – all the knowledge, the technology, the planets, the languages, the science and cultures. Please, please, please, don't do this. I can't, please. Don't make me go back," she begged as it began slipping. Her mind grabbed for pieces of information. Still, it all kept slipping. Even her connection to her sisters snapped, broken. Only the darkness was left to fill the voids within her mind – voids she knew would never be truly complete. _

Elizabeth shook her head as the shower rained water down upon her. Images, long forgotten images, filled her mind. She fell backwards, holding her head. Pain seared through her.

It was enough it forced her to sit beneath the rain of water.

-x-

Bella heard something, a voice. It was hollow, an echo. It was one from a dream long since forgotten from her youth. However, it was different since then. It seemed young.

She stopped what she was doing as she sat down on the edge of her Yoga mat, listening. She was just listening.

-x-

Katti poured herself a bowl of cereal when she heard something. There was a loud voice echoing through her brain. It was a cry of pain. She kept pouring though she felt something. This she could not hear. This she only felt.

It tickled at the back of her mind, like something she should remember but could not. It felt familiar yet it was foreign enough to give one pause and wonder what it truly was. She poured the milk, slightly distracted then began to eat – the whole time thinking of this strange voice or person.

-x-

The Doctor was walking when he felt something. It was like a Time-Lord or Lady crying out mentally in pain. He'd felt it before, during the war. However, this was not physical pain.

This pain had been accompanied by someone learning of a loved one's death or something just as heartbreaking. They left two very different feelings in the soul. He use to always shield himself during the war because the pain had been too much. It often caused madness and may have begun to do just that to him right after the war's end.

Only three Time Ladies existed that he was aware of. With that thought in his mind he began searching for the one in distress.

-x-

He rolled over in his sleep. A part of his mind reached out for the young voice crying in his head though he just felt it as a dream. He didn't recognize the call. With that he pushed aside his mind and rolled over, needing sleep.

-x-

Watcher stood there on that planet. She was watching as things unfolded. She never interfered; she never saved lives or indulged herself like that. Unlike the Doctor she was about learning, not about interference.

She stood there when a noise echoed through the deep recesses of space. It was heartbreaking, strong.

Instantly she knew it was her Bethy's voice. The blocks her Massy had put up were gone and her little girl was remembering all that she was forced to forget.

"Oh, Bethy," she whispered while shaking her head. Then she moved towards her TARDIS which was currently a marble arch. She entered and began searching for her daughter using her connection.

It was time for Watcher to return to the world…

-x-


	16. 15

Triple Threat  
Chapter 15

The Doctor sat on Elizabeth's bed across from her. She was crying. Only her sobs echoed through the room. Everyone else on the TARDIS had fallen asleep.

"What did you see?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I knew I was a Time-Lady once," she whispers and he frowns, confused. She continues though. "I knew. I knew. They made me forget. My dad locked the memories away. He made me forget what I was and what I had learned. He made me forget my telepathic link with the sisters for the most part. The ass made me forget my own mother while I begged him to let me remember."

"I'm so sorry," he states.

"Yeah," she whispers while looking down.

"Do you remember it all now?" he asked and she nods.

"I believe so," she tells him quietly.

"So, your Dad was a Time-Lord?" he asks and she nods. "What about your mum, was she human or Time-Lord, excuse me, Time-Lady?"

"Time-Lady," she states. "But she was afraid of my dad. We always joked calling him crazy but the man was bonkers. He was a complete nut job. He was certifiable and mom just left us with him. She left her three children in the hands of a psychopath knowing what he'd put us through, the experiments, the test runs. What kind of mother would do that to her children?"

She looks up at him and he can't help but feel protective of them all.

In his world children, like her and her sisters, would have been forced to look into the schism – were taught to be loyal and had information forced into their brains till you'd think they couldn't hold anymore. These children hadn't had that. Technically they were anything but children considering they were twenty-one yet to him they were children. The Time-Lord Mind was only just beginning to mature at that time, no matter what the body was like. It would be at least two decades before they fully became comfortable with themselves and had their personalities settle.

Still, with all of that aside it was obvious the three sisters had never had what humans considered a normal childhood. He pushed that out of his mind.

"You said your brain felt like it was on fire," He mentioned and she nodded, her tears slowing. "All that information in your mind – unprepared – could have been…"

"If you say burning me out I will slap you," she tells him and he recognizes the rebellious spirit of the old Elizabeth which makes him smirk.

"That's what I was about to say," he states. "They were probably doing what they thought was best to protect you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… What is it with time-lords and taking the information away from people when they think it'll kill them. There no other situations you lot can't come up with?" she asks and he frowns, not sure where this is coming from. She shakes her head and rubs her forehead. "Sorry, references to Doctor Who episodes that came after this time… no need for you to worry."

He frowns confused but she perks up. "So, where too next?" she asked. He smirks. Same old Elizabeth.

-x-

_Katti looked around at her sisters and the Doctor, Martha having abandoned them to be with her family for the time being but having insisted the Doctor come and get her when she phones him. _

_Just then a woman came into sight with glowing green cat colored eyes and wavy dark brown hair that bordered on black. The three of them gasped recognizing the woman the instant they saw her. _

"_Mom?" Elizabeth asks first and the Doctor turns to them in shock before looking at them. _

"_You?" the Doctor asked and she nods at him…_

Katherine Smith opened her brown eyes, startled at her latest Vision dream. At least this one hadn't contained them dying some horrible death – again. That's all she ever saw anymore, ever changing visions of their demise. This was a nice change of pace, even if it did contain the woman who abandoned them.

"Hey," The Doctor said and Katti looked around realizing she'd fallen asleep at the chair next to the main Consul of the TARDIS. With them stationary everyone was getting complacent. Still she looked up blushing having been caught in his chair.

She did admire the Doctor, thinking of him as a god. No matter what this Doctor would be the doctor she always thought about. She'd heard too late that in her time they'd just introduced her replacement.

Though she missed the episode on TV she knew Elizabeth had seen it and refused to tell her how he'd died. She still refused to tell even though she knew this would make sure he didn't leave them. Her sister could be a bitch sometimes.

"Sorry about sleeping in your chair," she said while putting her legs over the arm while leaning into the other one showing she wasn't really that sorry.

"Yeah, out of the chair," he states not believing her while snapping his fingers. "Get, go."

Sensing he was in the right mood for her playful side she stuck out her lip in a pout while batting her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes while motioning for her to move though he didn't say a word. She shrugged as she moved. He moved past her and she could help but smack his butt.

He jumped and she laughed all the way to her bedroom. She could just imagine his gaping jaw at her and that only caused her to laugh more. Before entering she glanced down the hall, the door to the hall ajar. She saw him shaking his head of brown hair in shock.

Oh yeah, he was rattled. That's how she liked him, speechless. Very few people could manage it, she was among those people. She did it on a regular basis because it was fun.

"Great, what did you do to the Doctor this time?" Elizabeth asked, coming down the hall. She looked better, less feverish and less sickly.

"Nothing," Katti said with a smirk that told her she was lying. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a prude," Isabella said as she walked out, "and stop being such a suck up."

"I'm not," Elizabeth said indignantly and Katti and Bella looked at each other with that knowing look in their eyes. Elizabeth just walked away and they shrugged. Katti entered her room and grabbed her computer which was set up so that it connected to the internet on earth during her time.

She got on a Doctor Who chat site. She'd never mention she was with the real doctor because they'd laugh her off the board but she began chatting about what they were all passionate about… The Doctor.

"So their hearts are in their stomachs," Bella muttered, going over the internal organs of a sphinx – yes they existed on another planet.

"What are you muttering about?" The Doctor asked and Bella jumped before turning to look at the Doctor.

"Just memorizing the bodies of a Sphinx. You know, there are so many unique and amazing species out there and I just want to learn all of them," she stated while smiling. He smiled back as she ran her hand along the column of the TARDIS. She felt the cold metal beneath her hand. She heard a slight buzz that she had come to associate with the TARDIS in her mind.

It was a telepathic connection with the TARDIS, they all did. They didn't realize it until after Elizabeth regenerated. Now they understand what it was they felt from the old girl. She was pleased with the gentle touch she was receiving.

"You're good at reading her," The Doctor said and Isabella looked up. "I know Katherine has her visions, Elizabeth can sense distortions in time, what is your specialty?"

"I've astral projected," Isabella said and he looked up. Worry was splashed across his face. "It was once and I was desperate. It happened. I'm not sure I could do it again and even if I could I'm not sure I'd want to. It's risky and scary and completely unnecessary." He nodded at her.

"Don't use it unless you must," he told her and she nodded. "I take it you are also best with Telepathy?" She nodded at him, surprised he noticed. "What am I thinking?"

She closed her eyes and opened her mind. At first all she could hear were muted voices whispering at the edges of her mind. After a moment blocks, she didn't even know she had, came tumbling down. The voices became loud and she focused on his in the mess. His voice became as clear as either of her siblings. 'Bubble Gump Hullaballoo Allonsy.'

"Bubble Gump Hullaballoo Allonsy," she recited back and he smiled. Her head hurt ever so slightly but she was excited. She knew none of her other siblings had ever done that before. It was beyond imagining.

"You missed a word but otherwise you did very well," he said smiling. She smiled back before thanking him for the compliment. Then she left him standing there while she went to her room.

As she plopped backwards onto her bed, a headache starting to form. Lying there she heard loud whispers forming in her mind. Voices she recognized and could usually control but she couldn't. The thoughts of her sisters, both of them, swam through her mind. It was as if she could hear everything, not just what they were projecting. It was more than that, the Doctors voice was right alongside them. There were a few other voices caught in the mix that she didn't recognize.

Closing her eyes she prayed the pain would go away.

-x-

The Doctor sat there in his chair, keeping the TARDIS stationary. He felt the three sisters in his head. Their minds filled a gap that had for so long been empty. Their minds blended into a static which made the silence disappear. The static wasn't as thick as it had been when his people had been around but it was enough to comfort him.

He'd forgotten how good it felt to be complete like this. He shook his head. All three sisters were unique in every way imaginable. Their father had really messed with their DNA, scrambling them.

Looking closer at their results he'd found each was altered just enough making them Time-Ladies but also more. They were more specified types which is why they all had only specific abilities.

With a sigh he went to his own room, needing some sleep – not much but some.

-x-


	17. 16 Utopia: Part One

Triple Threat  
Chapter 16  
Utopia – Part One

Isabella woke up, her head clear and fine. She went to the lab at the far end of the TARDIS. When she first arrived she found the place dusty and dirty at best – never used by the Doctor or his companions.

Now the room had become her sanctuary, her refuge. Her sisters never entered. She grabbed a machine and quickly scanned her brain, trying to figure out what had happened the night before – why everything had been so oppressive.

After a moment she went back to research while the machine computed the results. Less than two minutes later the machine beeped and alerted her to the results having come in.

As she pulled up the scans she froze. Her brain was glowing like a Christmas tree. Parts of her brain that shouldn't be active just yet were. She had all brainwave activation – GABA, DELTA, and BETA waves were happening in the same time. That shouldn't be possible.

"What in the world," she muttered confused. She suddenly felt something tugging at her. Not sure of what it was she followed the tugging. She was instantly pulled into one of Katti's dreams – and not one she enjoyed. She was witnessing the Doctor and Katti – in an intimate moment.

She gagged before pulling out. She threw up walls around herself before she realized what she'd done.

"Damn it," she muttered frustrated. Something was going on with her and she didn't understand it. It was so unlike her not to understand. She had to figure this out and fast.

For all she knew she'd come across some sort of alien virus that was killing her… chances were great that it wasn't but you never know.

"Hey, Bella," a voice called and Bella turned around to see Elizabeth opening the door. Her ginger head of hair poked in the door, her child like face looked at her. "You coming, or what?"

She nods…

-x-

The sisters had just entered the main consol of the TARDIS when they heard Martha ask if this was a pit stop.

"Exactly," the Doctor says as he continues to flip switch and dials. "The rifts been active."

"Wait a minute. They had an earth quake in Cardiff a couple years ago," Martha says. "Was that you?"

Katti and Elizabeth stopped in stride while Bella continues on oblivious. They shared a look.

"You think?" Katti asks.

"Nah… well, maybe. We have been here a little under a year," Elizabeth responds.

"It was trouble with the Slitheen," the Doctor says. "Different lifetime, I was a different man back then."

"You were the other Doctor, the colder Doctor," Elizabeth states walking forward towards the consol.

"Yeah, not as cute and kind of bizarre, more so than now," Katti says.

Just then the Doctor flips a switch as they all hear a voice call out the Doctors name. Then they are spinning through time, getting tossed about.

"Katti get the door, get Jack in here right now," Elizabeth calls to Katti who is closer to the door.

"I can't get to it," Katti yells.

"Oh, do I have to do everything myself?" Elizabeth yells, in an obvious bad mood. She then climbs up, her fingers lacing in the holes in the floor. She gets to the door just as they land.

All this time Martha and the Doctor are talking about the end of time.

"What's out there?" Martha asks.

"I don't know," Doctor says while Elizabeth and Katti mimic him.

"No time lord has ever been to the end of the universe," Katti states while Elizabeth stands up properly.

"Are you four coming? I don't think Jack wants to be alone out there when the natives come," Elizabeth calls back while opening the door.

They follow and Martha begins to panic as she finds he doesn't have a pulse. She goes towards the door but Katti stops her.

"Let me go, he doesn't have a pulse. He'll die if I don't get it started again," Martha yells. "How did he get here? His clothes are more world war two."

"Jack Harkness, he use to travel with the Doctor. He was clinging to the outside of the TARDIS through the time vortex. The idiot," Elizabeth says while kneeling next to him.

"He's dead," Martha says.

Just then Jack Harkness gasps and grabs onto Elizabeth's shoulders.

"It's okay Jack, just take deep breaths," Elizabeth says soothingly.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack asks while touching her chin gently once he's got his wits about him.

"Elizabeth White," Elizabeth says while trying not to laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth White," Jack Harkness says.

"Oh don't start," the Doctor says.

"I was just saying hello," Harkness snaps.

"Doctor, leave him alone… besides, this is the first time a guys looked twice at me since regenerating so I really don't mind," Elizabeth states. With that she helps Jack to his feet. He's breathing hard and obviously still in pain.

"Doctor," Jack says first.

"Captain," The Doctor says in return.

"Good to see you," Jack says again.

"And you," the Doctor responds. "Same as ever, though, have you had some work done?"

"You could talk," Jack Harkness rebuts. It takes the Doctor a moment to realize what he's talking about

"Oh yes, the face, regeneration. How did you know it was me?" the Doctor asks.

"Police call box gives it away," Jack Harkness states. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I?" The Doctor asks. "Busy life, keep moving."

"Just gotta ask, battle of Canary Warf, I saw the list of the dead, it said Rose Tyler," Jack asks.

"Long story short, Rose is in another reality, trapped there with her family… she's safe and alive, probably bored to death after traveling with the Doctor but very much alive," Katti states. "She was always my companion though you were fine looking… especially since my reality you have your own TV show."

"TV Junkie," Elizabeth mutters and Katti scoffs.

"This coming from the woman who was addicted to crime shows," Katti snapped at her sister.

"Not again," Martha, Bella and the Doctor all moan while the two begin another argument.

"Yeah, but they were all educational in some way… besides, I didn't just sit and eat jujubes when I was watching them. I did something productive," Elizabeth says.

"I did not eat jujubes. I don't even like jujubes," Katti states.

"Who are you two?" Jack states and Katti, Elizabeth and Bella turn to him.

"We are triplets from another reality… time ladies. We are kind of like the Doctor except the fact we weren't raised on Gallifrey. We were raised by our psychotic father," Elizabeth states.

"He wasn't psychotic," Katti says.

"Enough sisters," Bella snaps. "Jeeze, since you regenerated Elizabeth you have been acting more like Katti, knock it off."

"Sorry," Katti and Elizabeth state in unison.

"Whatever, now… unlike you three I wasn't addicted to the Doctor Who TV Show. Who the hell is this and where are we?" Bella snaps. She doesn't notice Harkness smirking at her back.

"Jack Harkness. He use to be a member of the time agency, has a vortex manipulator which enabled him to get back to the time we were just in from the year two hundred one hundred. He met the last Doctor and Rose. He'll think this doctor is 'Cheeky'. He's over a hundred years old. He's frozen in time… a blip in the time line that shouldn't exist. He can't die… well he can well he can't. Depends on your view," Katti rambles.

"Doctor, we need to get out of the open," Elizabeth states. Then they begin walking through that barren wasteland. They arrive at what two of them know was once a city… a hive. They watch the reactions while mouthing what the others say.

"Is it me or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor asks before telling them to follow.

"Ah, I've missed this," Jack says while Elizabeth smirks at him while running next to him.

"Hurry up Jack or you'll be left behind… again," Elizabeth tells him. As they get to the man Jack goes to shoot them. "Shoot into the air, scare them. Sir, lead the way to the silo. Guys follow him."

"Elizabeth stop being so bossy," Katti says though they all follow her lead. When they got to the gate they showed the guard their teeth. Once done he let them in.

"You're not telling him to put his gun down," Jack told the Doctor who responded that the man wasn't his responsibility. "Well, that's a change."

"Stop being so insolent… you were dead Jack. Rose and the Time Vortex brought you back to life but made you all but immortal. He thought you were dead, get over it," Katti snaps. They all notice Elizabeth and Katti share a look that they can't decipher.

Once inside the doctor begins to go on about humans and their ability to survive while Katti and Elizabeth stay towards the back.

"He's here, the Master," Katti whispers.

"A man who makes our father look sane," Elizabeth whispers. Katti glares at her but doesn't say a word. Then the Doctor nearly falls and Jack makes a comment about survival.

"Elizabeth, is time in flux or is it fixed. I need to know. Can we change this? Can we keep the Master from remembering?" Katti asks, her voice hushed.

"Fixed… until the point where the past converge, then it's hard to explain. Almost like the time lines are both in existence, one right on top of the other. I don't know. All I know is we can't change it," Elizabeth states just as The Doctor gets pulled along.

There Jack hits on the female in the room before hitting on Martha in the same sentence. The Doctor tells him to stop it. He is also begins talking about a lot of different things like the fact Jack has a hand in a jar, he regenerated his, stuff like that.

"What is Utopia?" The Doctor asks.

The 'professor' begins to talk about the Utopia project. Then as the Doctor talks the man zones out and those two understand what is happening.

-x-

Bella is sitting there listening when she begins to hear this beating in her head, a pounding four beat. She rubs her head and Elizabeth and Katti grab her sides. As they do she feels the barrier around her mind get stronger. She looks at them and they give her a sad smile.

"Don't dig too deep or we'll lose you in the madness," Elizabeth whispers.

"What do you mean?" Bella asks confused by her sisters. Not for the first time since they arrived here they share a look before getting quiet.

"The thing is that rockets not going to work. You're stuck here on this planet and you haven't told them, have you?" the Doctor asks.

"It's better to let them hope," the 'professor'.

"It's very true," the Doctor states. "What was it… professor Yana." Then he talks about reverse boosters and other stuff.

Then her sisters pull her away from the others.

"What…" Bella begins when Elizabeth looks at her.

"Pulling you out of the path of events to come," Elizabeth states. Then they leave her there though the sisters disappear and help deliver parts.

"Noise in my head, constant noise inside my head," Professor Yana states while looking at the Doctor.

"What kind of noise?" The Doctor asks as Bella steps towards the man in obvious medical and psychological distress.

"It's the sound of drums, more and more as if it's getting closer," Professor Yana states.

"When did it start," the Doctor asks.

"I've had it all my life. Every waking hour of every waking day," Professor Yana states and Bella remembers the noise she heard; that nearly tangible noise from inside her mind. "Still, no rest for the wicked."

That's when some of the conversations she'd endured thanks to her sisters snap into place. The Four beat, the drums, THE MASTER! Bella forces herself to swallow back a gasp as she realizes that. Elizabeth sighs before looking at her.

Then they all go to the screen. Elizabeth and Katti refuse to watch while Bella watches the disaster unfold.

-x-


	18. 17 Utopia: Part Two

Triple Threat

Chapter 17  
Utopia – Part Two

Martha stands there watching as things go to hell. She doesn't know what to do. As she looks to the sisters three she can't help but see their looks. Two are standing there while they prevent Bella from looking out at the scene. They know… it's obvious that they know.

With that she watches Jack electrocute himself. She runs to his side, hearing the young woman tell her to not touch the live wire. Professor Yana tells her he's sorry.

"The chambers flooded with radiation," the Doctor says morosely.

"Without those cup links the engine will never work. It's all for nothing," Professor Yana states. She goes to give him mouth to mouth when the doctor tells her to leave Jack.

"Let me try," Martha begs.

"Now, leave him alone," the Doctor states "Professor, it seems you have a room no man can enter without dying."

"Yes," Professor Yana says as Jack gasps back to life.

"I think I've got just the man," the Doctor says while taking off his glasses.

"Was somebody kissing me?" Jack asks automatically while Martha laughs relieved. He was alive again.

-X-

Jack and the Doctor ran down the hallway towards the radiation filled room. "So… who are those three, really?"

"What?" Doctor asks as they turn a corner.

"The three kids… Elizabeth, Bella, and Katti. Who are they really, you have to have your suspicions," Jack states.

"They are the children of two other time lords. I don't know much about them or their parents. They didn't even know what they were till Elizabeth regenerated after trying to save my life. Her father knew about them so don't even think about it. Besides, I'm not as psychotic as her father. Trust me on that," Doctor states as he slows down.

With that the Doctor and Jack Harkness arrive outside that corridor.

"Lieutenant, get on-board the rocket I prmise you're going to fly," The Doctor tells the young lieutenant who is standing guard outside of that radiation flooded room.

"The chamber's flooded," the lieutenant begins to argue but the Doctor cuts him off.

"Trust me, we found a way of tripping the system. Run," The Doctor reassures the man before giving him an order the man has to follow. He goes to tap something but stops when he notices Jack taking off his clothing. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in," Jack Harkness tells the Doctor.

"By the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor states.

"Well, I look good, though," Jack Harkness sounding slightly cocky. He runs to the door but stops at it. He turns to the Doctor. Neither notice Elizabeth standing just on the other side of the corner eavesdropping on their conversation. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I ran away from you," The Doctor states. "Good luck."

With that said Jack Harkness threw open the door and ran inside. He closes it behind him and burns his hand on the hot metal inside. He flinches but doesn't say anything. He shakes his hands.

Elizabeth walks out of hiding while the Doctor Obliviously walks to the door. He wants to keep an eye on Harkness. Jack is breathing heavily in the room.

-Back in the Room-

"We lost picture when that thing flared up," Martha tells Professor Yana. Isabella looks at the static filled screen, barely noticing Elizabeth's absence. Where the Doctor and Katti's minds scream in her head Elizabeth's only whispers making her easier to miss.

"Doctor, are you there," Martha calls.

"Receiving, yeah. Jack's inside," the Doctor states into his communication device.

"And still alive," Martha asks sounding hopeful.

"Oh, yes," The Doctor responds.

"But he should evaporate. What sort of man is he?" Yana asks. Martha looks like she is about to speak but Bella, remembering some events her sisters talked about, fills in the answers.

"From what I've gathered he's a fixed point in the timeline. He can't die. No matter what happens he'll survive. He was traveling with the Doctor for a while when some sort of metallic monster… thingy attacked this space station or whatever they were on. He was killed. This companion of the Doctors, his beloved Rose, anyway, she looked into the time vortex and soaked it up. She was so pure she destroyed all of the enemy, left clues for the doctor in the phrase badwolf because of the space station they were on or something like that. Anyways, she also brought Jack back freezing him permanently," Isabella states.

"He travels in time?" Professor Yana asks catching only that bit from the whole long ramble. The others are oblivious to her.

"Don't ask me to explain how. That Blue Box is the TARDIS. It means Time and Relative Dimensions in Space or something like that. It use to be able to travel and change shapes but the chameleon circuit or whatever froze. The Doctor claims it's the sports car of time travel. I say a box is a box no matter how you wrap it." With that Isabella turns away.

She misses the far off look in his eyes but she hears his thoughts. An almost feminine voice speaks in echoes while the drumming starts again. _'Inside the box, inside the box…'_

-Back with the Doctor, Jack, and Elizabeth-

"When did you realize?" The Doctor asks Jack who is working on the circuits.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island, a man shot me through the heart. And then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, Poison, Starvation, a stray javelin." That one gets a reaction from the Doctor.

"Ouch," the Doctor hears Elizabeth mutter causing him to jump slightly. He barely glances back at her while Jack keeps talking, unaware of the young girl listening in.

"In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew," Jack says while trying to get that one to turn.

"That's why I left you behind," the Doctor admits. "It's not easy, even just looking at you, Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks," Jack Harkness states and you can hear the slight annoyance and bitterness in his tone at that.

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time-Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts," the Doctor states as Jack looks up. "You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So, what you're saying is you're prejudiced?" Jack Harkness asks both insulted but slightly amused.

"I never thought of it like that," the Doctor admits.

"Is that what I'm feeling?" another voice asks. This time Jack's head looks up as the Doctor looks backwards over his shoulder. "That feeling, in the back of my mind, like I should run. Even though I know full well he's a good guy, he's a part of your little 'children of time' pack I still want to run from him."

"My what?" the Doctor asks while Jack asks, "His what?"

"Never mind that… is it," she asks and he nods.

"Yeah, it is," he states.

"Well, shame on both of us then," she chuckles before turning to Jack. "Hi again."

"Last thing I remember I was in that tunnel. I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination. Then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack asked.

"Rose," the Doctor and Elizabeth say in unison.

Jack stops his movements confused. "I thought you'd sent her back home."

"She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself," The Doctor says. Jack is looking at the Doctor demanding answers.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jack demands.

"No one's ever meant to have that much power. If a Time Lord did that he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life," the Doctor says. He barely registers a hand gently on his shoulder before it is removed once more. She looks away.

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack Harkness asks.

"I took the power out of her," the Doctor tells Jack. "She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry," Jack Harkness states.

"Yeah," the Doctor responds.

"I went back to her estate in the '90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up," Jack Harkness states. "Never said hello, timelines and all that."

"Do you want to die?" the Doctor asks.

"This one's a little stuck," Jack Harkness states, avoiding the question.

"Jack," the Doctor states and she puts a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He turns to look at her.

"I thought I did. I don't know," Jack states.

"No you don't," Elizabeth states and he looks at her. "You want to stick around for your crew back home – your team… you know who I mean. Besides, there are people you have to meet, plenty of years left for you. You'll be alive long after the Doctor has died. The day your energy or whatever you want to call it, will disappear with the Doctor at your side unaware of who you are. You'll change a lot in the future years. You'll see Rose again one day, and you'll be there when Rose met you for the first time, unaware just as Martha did. There is still a long time left for you."

"He's not out there?" The Doctor asks and she shakes her head. She pulls him down to her level and whispers in her ear.

"New, new, new, new new new new, new, new York," she states and he frowns. "Hey, what did your friends back home on the Boeshane Peninsula?"

"What, you mean the face of Boe?" Jack asked and the Doctor straightened up.

"You don't mean?" he asked and she nodded.

"One theory. Nobody has ever conclusively stated that he is or is not but it is very likely. Think about it," she stated and the Doctor glanced back and forth.

"Seriously?" he asks and she smiled at him.

"He called you his old friend… even though you had only met in that form twice before. He ages, just very slowly and one day he will change, become something else," she states before looking at him.

"Too bad he's not out there. He could have met himself… he is, after all, the only man he could ever been happy with," the Doctor says with a smile and Jack laughs.

"This new regeneration, kinda cheeky," Jack Harkness says.

"Told ya so," Elizabeth tells him with a smile. "Though, I have to agree. He was, in the beginning, a little ruder too. But the longer he's in this regeneration the less noticeable it becomes."

"The Doctor, rude? Nah, don't believe it," Jack says and Elizabeth laughs.

"That's only because you want to jump him. Over half the people who meet him feel that way though… Martha, Rose, Katti, you, maybe a little Sarah Jane Smith though can't be sure with that one, Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson otherwise known as Madame de Pompadour, Joan Redfern, shall I continue or are the basics plenty?" Elizabeth asks, looking back and forth between the men who glance at her then at each other.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asks and she shakes her head. "Good to hear I'm not the only one." With that he finishes his work. "Done… move aside." That said they move back so he can exit the room without being affected by the stet radiation.

The Doctor goes to call the rocket while Jack goes to mess with the controls so as to get said rocket working. They both move around pushing buttons. He briefly explained to Martha what he is doing.

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch, he's got a Fob watch," Martha begins but Elizabeth cuts in.

"YANA. You. Are. Not. Alone. He's an old foe coming back to bite you in the ass, Doctor. Martha, you shouldn't have brought the watch to his attention. He can see it now," Elizabeth states before sprinting away.

-X-

Katti dragged Isabella from the room. "Why can't we stay?" Isabella demanded as Katti pulled her down the hall. "Tell me what is going on."

"Bella, Yana is a Time-Lord; A very dangerous and evil Time-Lord, utterly crazy. We need to get away from him. We need to get to the Doctor and Elizabeth," Katti said until they turned a corner and collided with Elizabeth who had been running towards them.

All three girls fell to the ground.

"What are you two doing here? If you don't remember those human eating things are coming. We need to get to that room," Elizabeth all but yelled. That's when the lights went out.

"No time," Katti muttered before standing. They all took off only to have the Doctor and the rest of their crew meet up with them.

"This way," Jack said as they turned a corner. Isabella heard Elizabeth slide but didn't stop to see if she was okay. They all just kept running.

"Professor. Professor. Let me in," the Doctor yelled and Isabella looked at him. Everything fit. She turned to her sisters.

'_He's the master, isn't he?'_ she asked through their neglected Telepathic link. It had been forever since it was used. They were close enough now it wasn't needed. Her sisters just nodded.

"Jack get the door open, now," the Doctor said while sonicking the door. There was yelling but all Bella could hear was a pounding in her head which drowned everything else out and a voice. It was a voice so smooth and controlling. It was full of rage and madness.

She clutched her head as it brought her to her knees. When the door opened Elizabeth, who was shorter than she was, was the one who dragged her away from the grasp of future kind who was coming quickly. She barely registered this.

"Stay with me, Bells," Isabella heard Elizabeth say though it was foggy. She could barely concentrate. That drumming was echoing through everything and her brain felt like it was on fire. "Belles, I need you to focus."

"Can't…" Bella whispered

"I broke the lock. Give me a hand," Jack said and Bella, barely noticed her eyes flicker to the man before back to her.

"Go," Bella whispered. Elizabeth pulled her with and sat her next to Jack before moving herself to the otherside so as to help push it closed. Martha was on the other side of Elizabeth.

"Don't step on her," Elizabeth warned and he scoffed though didn't say he wouldn't. Then there was yelling and Bella felt an energy in her mind that made her put her head on her knees, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Hold on, I know that voice," Martha states while they try pushing the door closed.

They heard it all but Elizabeth slammed her heel into the guys arm and he gasped as he lunged backwards. They got the door closed in that brief moment. That was the same moment the TARDIS disappeared.

-X-

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	19. 18 The Sound of Drums: Part One

Triple Threat  
Chapter 18  
The Sound of Drums – Part One

The group appeared in some dirty back alley with Katti and Bella both falling to the ground. Elizabeth stumbled backwards a bit while Martha fell into a wall.

"Oh, my head," Martha muttered.

"My ass," Katti complained, having landed on it kind of roughly.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer," the Doctor said once straightening up. Elizabeth moved past them and helped her sisters off the ground.

"You two okay?" she asked and both nodded. "Bella?"

"Fine… the drumming stopped. It must have been the master I was hearing," she states and the Doctor looks at her but doesn't say a word.

"Don't listen or you'll get lost… just like he did," Elizabeth warned while Katti nodded in agreement. Then they all headed out to the main streets.

"At least we made it," Jack says, changing the conversation. "Earth, twenty-first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck. That was me," the Doctor says with his serious face on. Elizabeth has to run to keep up. Then he explained how he was the one who got them back by using the sonic screwdriver.

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator," Jack says and Elizabeth smacks the back of his head while handing him a candy bar he'd asked for. She then hands Martha the 'Chips' she asked for teasing her by calling them French Fries. She also hands Katti the monster cookies she bought… or the closest thing she could find at least.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space," Martha begins but Katti shakes her head no.

"No, he's here," both she and the Doctor say in unison and both look at each other with curious eyes.

"Who is he anyways," Martha asks. "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated," Jack states and Martha looks right at Elizabeth who looks away.

"So he's unrecognizable now," Martha states looking away right as Elizabeth looks up.

"That's the rhythm I heard in my head," Isabella says cutting them off while looking at the homeless guy who keeps tapping his cup.

"The heart beats of a time lord," Elizabeth mutters but they all hear.

"How do you know that?" Katti asks. Elizabeth looks at her serious.

"The End of Time," Elizabeth states and Katti gasps before looking at the Doctor. "I can't explain so don't ask me too. Too much could be destroyed by spoilers."

"But that's the episode…" Katti begins but Elizabeth levels her sister with a glare which shuts her up.

"Not to change the subject but how will we find him," Martha asks.

"I'll know, the moment I see him," the Doctor says. "Time Lords always do."

"But hold on, if he could be anyone… we missed the election. But it can't be," Martha says and Elizabeth states.

"Doctor, look at the screen."

They all look up and it dawns on them.

"I said I knew that voice," Martha says standing up along with the others. The only ones still sitting are Elizabeth and Katti who know exactly what is going on. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him. He's the prime Minister. The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctor says as it dawns on him what this means and how screwed they all are. Then he watches the Master kiss his mortal companion and is shocked. "The Master and his Wife?"

"Every Time Lord needs a companion," Elizabeth says while standing up.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact I'd go so far as to say what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor," 'Harold Saxon' said before smiling.

"Arrogant bastard," Elizabeth muttered while walking over to him.

-X-

"I want them," The Master whispered to his wife after having gotten rid of the board. "No… I need them."

"But they are with the Doctor. Do you think they will come easy?" Lucy questioned and a look of annoyance crossed his face before it fled quickly.

"My little Kate will join me without hesitation. Izzy will follow her as she always has. Beth will be the difficult one to convince. She never trusted me… even as a baby. If I can't convince her then I'll just lock her away where she can't hurt herself or get into too much trouble," the Master told his wife.

"Why do you care so much?" Lucy asked and he turned to face her. "They have betrayed you with him…"

"I'm not completely heartless… only mostly. I have a… soft spot for those three. Why else would I save Bethy's life when she was a kid?" he demanded and she looked down as if ashamed. He sighed before forcing her to look up at him. "Now don't be scared my dear. There's enough room in here for you as well." With that he put her hands on his chest then kissed her.

-X-

"Hurry. What have you got? A computer, a laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning?" the Doctor asked. "Don't tell anyone where we are."

"Just some friends of mine but they aren't responding," Jack replied before taking the computer Martha just handed to the Doctor.

"He's been around for ages," Jack said.

"We arrived just four days after the election. And who is he. Who would call himself the Master?" Martha asked.

"He's a Time Lord," the Doctor said. "That's all you need to know."

"Elizabeth, Katti," Martha asked and the Doctor glanced at them. Martha shrugged.

"I'm not the one who did all the research. Talk to the nerd," Katti says before pointing to Elizabeth who is stationed next to the door.

"It's not my place to tell. Though I know plenty about him," Elizabeth said. "Show the Doctor Harold Saxon."

With that the Doctor leans over Jack to see the Computer while Martha listens to her messages. The first is Tish but she ignores it.

-X-

Bella barely listened to Martha and Jack. Instead she kept looking at her sisters. They were both looking at each other then at the TV. Something was off and she knew it. It was something in the air, intangible but there. There was something all around that she could feel.

"There is something wrong. I don't know why I never noticed it before but there is something wrong," Bella states. They all look at her.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"A buzzing, light headed feeling. Something is fogging my mind, slightly. I wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't still reeling from that drumming. I don't know why but I can't seem but… like Harold Saxon even though I know he's a deranged psychopath," Isabella stated, slightly ashamed of what she is saying.

"The Archangel network," Elizabeth states. "It's how he controls people. Satellites up in the sky floating above the planet which help him hypnotize the world into not looking at his background, into liking and trusting him. He arrived here eighteen months ago. He launched it and has been moving quickly through politics ever since. Got married, made a background, everything. Even Jack and Martha here were conned into trusting him."

She gets cut off by a broadcast and the Doctor went to the TV which he turned on. When he called them the Toclafane the Doctor burst out. Elizabeth grabbed Jack and Martha while Bella felt Katti grab her and the Doctor. The group was dragged outside.

"What are you?" the Doctor began when there was an explosion coming from Martha's apartment.

"Everyone alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine," they mostly said, except the Doctor who was looking at Martha.

"Martha what are you doing?" he asked as she dialed her phone.

"If he knows me then what about my family?" Martha said hurriedly as she began to pull it to her ear.

"I'll do what I like," Martha states. Then she answers. "Mum. Oh my god, you're there." There is brief silence as they watch her. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

"Martha… I need to speak with your mother," Elizabeth says calmly. Martha looks at her. Elizabeth holds out her hand. They can all see she's in her 'serious' mode so Martha hands it over.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth. Harold Saxon just tried to blow up Martha. He's using you to get to your daughter. Now I'm hanging up this phone and getting rid of it so they can't trace it. I'm sorry but with those people listening in there is nothing we can do. I am so sorry… to you and your ex-husband who is listening in" with that Elizabeth hung up and tossed it in a nearby garbage can.

"What did you just do?" Martha screamed while trying to grab for the phone.

"Martha, listen to me. The Master is using them to get to you and the Doctor. He won't kill them. He'll use them as a card to get control of you. Don't you see? He's using them. He'll kill you. He'll kill all of us. He's a dangerous… dangerous man," Elizabeth told her while touching her mouth.

Quickly they got in the car. They squeezed in what should have been a five person vehicle. Bella noticed Elizabeth was nearly on Jack's lap and neither seemed too concerned by it.

They sped down the roads only to get to her parent's house. They saw Martha's mother being pushed into the back of a vehicle.

"Reverse," Jack yelled while holding Elizabeth's hand. It seemed to be an unconscious act which had Elizabeth looking at it before shrugging. Once driving Jack told Martha they had to ditch the car.

-X-

The Doctor looked at his companions as Elizabeth handed Martha her cell. Martha quickly dialed a number and it appeared to be the number of her brother. As they walked and spoke she said many things. She told him to hide.

"Let them go, Saxon," Martha said and they all stopped. He ran back to her. "Do you hear me? Let them go."

He went to take the phone but Elizabeth beat him to it. She put it on speaker phone.

"Hello Koschei," she said into it causing him to gasp. That was a name he hadn't heard in years. "You are on speaker phone. Say Hi, Doctor."

"Doctor?" the Master asked.

"I'm here, Master," the Doctor asked. They heard a swallowing noise.

"I like it when you use my name," he states.

"You chose it," the Doctor tells him. "Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better," The Master says over the line. "How sanctimonious is that?"

"What… it's better than being the dominator of people," Elizabeth quips.

"My Bethy… what poisonous thoughts has he filled your head with?" the Master quipped in and the Doctor heard a gasp as she dropped the phone. Jack caught it before it hit the ground.

He looked up to see three very pale faces looking at the phone in shock.

"You can't be him. You just can't," Katherine whispers, tears running down her face as she shakes her head as if to prove he's lying.

"Oh… but I am dear Kate," the Master states and the Doctor looks at the child trying to figure out what is going on. "Now… where is Gallifrey?"

"It burnt… you and the Doctor are the last ones left. You and our mother, that is… where ever the hell she's disappeared to. All these years and he was you?" Elizabeth said before biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. When she reopened them she changed the conversation back. "Daleks were destroyed too… for the most part though those bastards keep cheating to come back. Kind of like you."

"I didn't come back on my own. _They_ brought me back to fight in the Time War. Thought I'd be the perfect soldier. I was there when the Daleks took over the Crucible. I ran away, I ran to the end of time and made myself human to hide," the Master states. The Doctor wonders why he sounds like he actually cares about Elizabeth's opinion.

"You wanted to escape the drumming which has gotten, increasingly, louder over the years. Four beats repeating constantly," Elizabeth states.

"Yes… how do you know?" the Master asks.

"Spoilers," Elizabeth states. "That doesn't frustrate you, does it?"

"You are on the telly. All of you," the Master says.

"Nationwide manhunt for us," Katherine says while they all glance at each other. Tears are glistening in her normally bright eyes.

"You guys might want to run," the Master says and she glares at the phone. "You better start running. Go on, run."

"Sound like a good idea," Elizabeth says nearly spitting before taking the phone from Jack's hand. Before she hangs up she says one word that makes the temperature of the surrounding area drop drastically.

"Dad…"

-x-


	20. 19 The Sound of Drums: Part Two

Triple Threat

Chapter 19  
The Sound of Drums – Part Two

Jack sprinted down the roads, following Martha, the Doctor, Bella and Katti who were all in front of him. He noticed the only one who wasn't was Elizabeth who was following the group. He slowed his pace just a bit.

He grabbed her hand and urged her forward. She had to move faster or she'd be caught. He didn't want any of them to be caught.

-X-

The Master looked out the window, having dealt with the little alien he'd all but created. His daughter had used his real name. Somehow she knew his true name… not the one he'd chosen for himself. He didn't know how that was possible.

Not even the Doctor would tell her something like that. And her voice. It had changed though he knew it was still her. It was softer, younger. Thinking back he could recalls she'd looked a bit younger as well.

She'd been different in appearance. That could only mean she regenerated. He closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. One of his little girls had regenerated. He'd been so caught up with this whole archenemy deal he'd neglected them.

Yeah… he hadn't been the best parental role model when he'd been around. Experimenting on them probably hadn't helped with that… but he'd done his best. He'd been a violent husband to Watcher and he knew it. She'd been the first to see how truly mad he was becoming.

Still, they'd both tried. They'd tried to make it work for over a century. It didn't happen and she'd left after an exceedingly violent night.

No matter how bad he'd been with his wife he'd never once laid a hand on those girls. He'd nearly slapped Elizabeth a couple times but couldn't. She'd always pushed his buttons while his Kate had been the sweetest.

Kate never saw anything wrong with him. She'd seen him as her perfect daddy who could be nothing but perfect. She'd fight for him to the ends of the earth. That's why he'd spoiled her more than the others.

His Izzy on the other hand hadn't done either. She'd been exceedingly neutral. Though, if forced to choose sides she always chose Kate. He sighed before stepping away from the window wondering how he was going to get to his daughters…

-X-

Both Martha and Bella hurried down that back street. They were carrying bags. Martha had one in her hand while Bella carried two. Katti hadn't stopped crying yet. It was too big of a shock to her system… finding out the Master was their father.

She'd idolized the man and Elizabeth was worried this would break her.

"How was it?" Jack asked, spotting the girls first. Elizabeth looked over, still rocking the youngest sister.

"I don't think anyone saw us," Martha states. "Anything new?"

"I got this tuned into the government wave length so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack states.

"Yeah, but what about my family," Martha demands.

"Still says the Jones family were taken in for questioning," the Doctor states.

"How is she," Bella whispers to Elizabeth.

"Best as can be expected considering we just found out our father is one of the Doctor's greatest enemies and a totally deranged sociopath," Elizabeth states while rocking her catatonic sister.

"Tell you what though. No mention of Leo," The Doctor states brightening Martha's face.

"He's not as daft as he looks," Martha states with a smile. The smile fades though. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did that happen?"

"Nice Chips," Jack says while biting into one.

"Actually they're not bad," the Doctor says in agreement.

"Is she still sobbing?" Martha asks while motioning to Elizabeth and Katti. Elizabeth turns to glare at her.

"You've heard her defend our dad. She thought he was the best guy ever and just discovered it was all a lie. I think she needs a cry if we want her to be any part functional," Elizabeth snaps at Martha who throws her hands up in surrender.

"Just asking," Martha says before sitting down.

"I'm fine," Katti says, pulling away. "Elizabeth, Doctor. Who is he? Who is the Master? The others need to know and I don't, honestly, know too much besides what I've seen in these few episodes."

"How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asks.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or…" Martha begins before cutting off.

"Friend at first," the Doctor states.

"Thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something," Martha states.

"You've been watching too much TV," the Doctor tells her and she scoffs. Katti snorts, a real smile flitting across her face. Elizabeth gently elbows her sister who glares at her.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey, it sounds so perfect," Jack says and Elizabeth quips.

"Nothing is ever, truly, perfect," Elizabeth says and they look at her but the Doctor speaks.

"Perfect to look at, maybe," the Doctor says. "And it was. It was beautiful. They use to call it the shining world of the seven systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavor, and in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxy's below. The swore never to interfere, only to watch."

"Which you obviously don't follow," Bella states and Elizabeth slaps her in the back of the head.

"Obviously," he states with a sad smile.

"She was beautiful… during this episode we saw glimpses of her. Fire red skies, cool grey clouds, Mountains everywhere. And the towers of the cities, tall towers inside what appeared to be a glass dome. Two suns, high in the sky," Elizabeth whispers.

"It was beautiful… but she wasn't very welcoming. Gave off the sense of superiority, a proud feeling," Katti agrees and the Doctor nods. "Sorry…"

"No… don't be. You've seen it… not as I have but you have seen it. Besides, that opinion is mostly correct," the Doctor admits.

"You were explaining the Master," Bella says, cutting them off.

"Yes, I was. The Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight, to enter the academy. Some say that's where it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the untempered schism, a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space just a child. Some will be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad," the Doctor says before looking away. "I don't know."

"What about you?" Martha asks.

"Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped," the Doctor says while shoving another French fry in his mouth.

"The people of the universe thank you for that," Katti says before kissing his cheek. They all laugh while he gently pushes her away. There is a beeping noise.

"Encrypted channel, with files attached, don't recognize it," Jack states.

"Patch it through to the Lap top," the Doctor says.

"Since we're telling stories," Jack begins when Elizabeth speaks up.

"Jack works for Torchwood three, which he remodeled after your belief system when the old regime was destroyed. He's made it good," Elizabeth says. "He works for the good guys. He could help. We don't have time to argue about symantics right now. This message is going to tell you about the Archangel network, about how it is used for global communications in the cellular system. World wide. Fifteen or so satellites surrounding the planet covering every inch. His control is in the phones."

With that she handed him her phone. He began to sonic her phone and then they heard a four beat rhythm.

"There it is. That's the rhythm," the Doctor says as Bella sits up.

"That's the rhythm in the Master's head," Bella states while moving from Katti's side. "That beat."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks.

"No, no, no, subtler than that," the Doctor states. "Any stronger and people would become suspicious. Contained within that rhythm is a code. Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world."

"That's how he hid himself," Katti states while standing up again. "He made himself invisible to you because he knew you would sense him otherwise."

"Is there any way to cancel him out," Jack asks before looking at Elizabeth and Katti. "You two are the ones with all the answers. What do we do next?"

"No way to stop him from down here. I guess we get to go to the Valliant," Elizabeth says and Katti gags.

"Do we have to? I don't really want to," Katti states and Elizabeth glares at her.

"You'd rather be down here when _they_ descend?" Elizabeth asks, a smile toying at her lips and Katti jaw drops.

"No thank you. I'd rather go to the Valliant," Katti states and Elizabeth smiles.

"Thought so," Elizabeth says before turning to the Doctor. "We need to get in without being spotted. We have to fight back." With that she pulls out her TARDIS Key. "You get what I'm thinking?"

He smirks.

"I am," he states before hurrying to grab all of the keys he'd had made and given out to their team.

Slowly he, Elizabeth, and Katti began to move around, fixing the keys so that they will make people not perceive them.

"Six TARDIS keys, six pieces of the TARDIS, all with low level perceptive pockets because the TARDIS is built to blend in, well sort of," the Doctor states. "Now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal, weld the key into the network and..."

That's when the Doctor puts the key around his neck.

They watched Martha try to focus on him but she kept moving her head to the side.

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know," Martha tells him.

"It shifts your perception, slightly," Katti states while smirking.

"Won't make us invisible, just unnoticed," the Doctor states while he hands Martha her key. Elizabeth hands Jack his and Bella gets hers from Katti. Then he stops. "I know what it's like. It's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like." He, Bella, and Katti run off.

"You too huh?" Jack asks and Elizabeth wraps her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Don't worry… you two will find really great guys who will notice you. The Doctor's oblivious," Elizabeth tells them.

"Really, Care to give me a name?" Jack asks teasingly and she smirks.

"Spoilers my good sir," she states teasingly as they slip on the rings.

-X-

The Doctor explains to them how to behave, to not break the 'spell'. Then they all walk on without anyone noticing. Katti silently grabs his hand and he doesn't say anything in return. He doesn't pull his hand away from her either.

They end up on a tarmac and watch the American President interact with the Master.

Then he is just standing there. For a moment the Doctor is concerned they are being seen by the Master but that fear quickly fades. Just then a van pulls up and out walks Martha's family.

"Oh, my god," Martha mutters.

"Don't move," he tells her, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"But they…" she begins but he cuts her off.

"Just don't," he tells her.

"I'm gonna kill him," Martha whispers angrily. He watches Elizabeth wrap her arms around Martha gently.

"Everything will be okay," Elizabeth whispers.

"I say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck," Jack says.

"You won't… not here, not now. It's not your jobs to kill him," Elizabeth states.

"That sounds like Torchwood talking," the Doctor says ignoring Elizabeth.

"Boys, Don't make me separate you," Elizabeth states sarcastically. They all look at her and the Doctor rolls his eyes.

"Still a good plan," Jack states while Martha and Bella nod their heads at him.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility," the Doctor states. "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

"I'll deal with him. He is my father," Elizabeth states and they all turn to her. "You just make sure Katti isn't there to see."

"I can't let you do that," the Doctor states, surprised at what she just said.

"You might not agree with it but he has to be stopped. He will destroy the universe; start a war with everyone else in the galaxy. It's my job," She states before looking at her sisters. "I sacrificed myself once before I knew I would come back. I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"Not to break this up but we need to get aboard the Valliant," Katti states. "Jack… you mind teleporting all of us up there?"

"Hold on," he says and the Doctor watches the rest of them grab on. Then they teleport.

-X-

They reform in tight quarters. They all fall while groaning. It doesn't help that Jack can feel Elizabeth's legs land across his.

"Oh, that thing is rough," Martha groans.

"Duh… I'm never doing that again," Katti states.

"I've had worse nights," Jack says while shaking out the pain after standing up. Elizabeth is trying to stand up herself. Elizabeth helps her two sisters stand up off the ground.

"Welcome to the Valliant," Jack states sarcastically.

"It's Dawn," Martha says with a gasp. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"This is a ship of the twenty-first century," Jack says. "Protecting the skies of planet earth."

"Not that this isn't lovely but we need to… I don't know. Find the master and stop whatever he is planning," Bella says and Jack feels a hand on his arm. He turns to see Elizabeth standing on one foot, taking off her boots.

"Tired of running in stiletto heeled boots," she tells him. From his angle he catches glimpses of a nice looking ass beneath dark blue jeans. He also can't help but notice how incredibly low cut that red shirt is since her blue jean jacket is unbuttoned now. He doesn't realize he's staring till she asks, "see something you like?"

"Would you slap me if I said yes?" he asks. The Doctor and the rest are well ahead of them. She has just taken off both boots so now they are running.

"No… I'd slap you if you said no," she tells him. They quickly reach the others who seemed to have stopped.

"Took you long enough," the Doctor whines and Jack rolls his eyes. "Jack… what have I told you about my companions?"

"Please, we didn't do anything," Jack says.

"I'm pretty sure it would have taken longer than two minutes Doctor. Just a thought," Elizabeth states and Jacks laughs as do her sisters.

"This way," the Doctor says, not touching that one. They run down the stairs and come across the TARDIS.

"What's it doing on the Valliant?" Jack asks. They get inside and Jack can't help but shocked. "What the hell's he done?"

"Don't touch it," the Doctor orders.

"I'm not going too," Jack states while looking at the main consol.

"But what's he done though," Martha asks, confused. "It sounds like its… sick."

"It can't be," the Doctor states, worrying Jack.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Elizabeth and Katti say in unison. They look at them and know in an instant they both knew about it.

The Doctor begins repeating the word no over and over again.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS," the Doctor states.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asks, hoping he's wrong. He looks at Katti and Elizabeth who are next to the door.

"It's a paradox machine," the Doctor states.

-X-

'Harold Saxon' offers Lucy a jelly baby when he senses somebody. It's distorted but still clearly there. He can sense his daughter… he can sense Elizabeth somewhere on the ship.

His blood link to her allows him to get through whatever preventative measures she is using to block him. She is the only one of his children he can currently sense. This is because she has regenerated. She is full Time Lord. He'd been a Time Lord in Gallifreyan custom, so had his wife. This meant his girls were innately Time Ladies.

"Ten minutes," the American President begins.

Soon enough he hears the American President begin a long, boring speech.

Just then he senses his Daughter enter the room. He doesn't look around physically. He glances out of the corner of his eye. He barely notices his three girls but he does.

He watches his creations appear and knows this is not going to be good.

They keep asking for him, demanding him to come forward.

"Oh, alright," the Master says standing up.

-X-

Bella watches their psychotic father… seeing what her sister's meant when they said he was crazy. She knew he was psychotic but not this bad. One of the 'Toclafane' kills the President and Bella tries not to yell.

She is pushed towards the back, Elizabeth standing in front of her and Katti.

The Master calls the Guards and they grab the Doctor, then Elizabeth and finally her and Katti.

"Let go of me," Elizabeth yells, struggling.

"We meet at last, Doctor," the Master states while Elizabeth continues to struggle. Bella and Katti refuse to struggle, knowing it would be useless.

'_Damn it… Elizabeth's going to get herself killed,'_ Bella tells Katti telepathically. Katti only nods. They feel Elizabeth dig deeply within herself, blocking her mind from them.

"I love saying that," the Master says.

"Stop it, stop it now," the Doctor yells.

"As if a perception filter is gonna work on me. And look, its girly and the freak though I'm not sure which one's which," the Master says.

"Shut up you old psychopath," Elizabeth yells and Bella flinches knowing this is not good. "Jack, don't. He has a Laser screwdriver."

"He'll kill you, painfully," Katti yells. That's when Elizabeth bags her guard getting him to release her and she moves to Jack. Who didn't listen and had been hit by the Laser screwdriver.

The Master shakes his head when they move towards Elizabeth, to restrain her once more.

"Stop it… just look at what you're doing," the Doctor yells at the Master.

"Oh… how to shut him up. I know, memory lane," with that the Master sat down. "Professor Lazarus, remember him? His genetic manipulation device. What, did you think little Tish got the job merely off her common sense? No. I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I could concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver. But, ooh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh wait a minute, I do." With that the Master sped off to a metal case which he revealed to hold the Doctor's hand.

Bella gasped. She watched the Doctor age rapidly, a hundred years.

-X-

"Teleport," Elizabeth heard Jack say as he pushed the vortex manipulator into Martha's hands. Then she felt him grab her hands before putting them on the device.

"I can't," Martha states.

"We can't stop him," Jack says. "Get out. Go now." His eyes flicker to Elizabeth.

"I can't leave my sisters," Elizabeth whispers to him as Martha moves to the Doctor's side.

"Doctor, I've got you," Martha states, pulling him up.

"Awe. She's a would be Doctor," the Master teases. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison." Martha stands up.

"Mum," Martha whispers.

"I'm so sorry," her mother says while crying.

"The Toclafane, what are they?" the Doctor asks. The Master gets down on his level making a sign that he can't hear him. "Who are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break," the Master says.

"You don't want to know," Katti says. "You really don't want to know."

That's when the Toclafane ask if it's time. Jack felt Elizabeth at his side.

"Elizabeth. You need to go with her," Jack whispered and she glanced at him though never truly faced him. "Please. You can't stay here."

"I need to protect my sisters," Elizabeth whispers to him as the music begins. The Master runs to the window.

"Elizabeth, go with Martha. You know what needs to happen. Be her companion… fight him. Fight back," Jack whispers before kissing her. She doesn't pull away instantly. After a moment he pushes her gently towards Martha who has just stood up.

She looks at him before moving to Martha's side while putting her boots back on. He watches Elizabeth grab Martha's hands. Martha looks at her family as Elizabeth looks at her sisters.

Then they look at each other and disappear. He smiles briefly before turning to the Doctor who nods at him.

-X-

Martha feels herself, and Elizabeth, land on the ground, rolling slightly. They both stand, the keys around their necks.

She sees her eyes looking at the Toclafane as they destroy the city. She can hear the screaming, the dying. She moves towards it a few steps. Elizabeth's hand grabs hers. She turned to look at Elizabeth.

"We will be back," Elizabeth says, her voice stern and commanding.

"Damn right," Martha mutters as Elizabeth nods to that. With that the duo ran towards the trees, hands interlocked, gaining strength from the fact they wouldn't do this alone.

-X-

"So it came to pass that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of All, and I thought it good," the Master said before glancing back at his girls. Two of them were there. He was sure he'd collect his oldest and most rebellious daughter soon...

-X-


	21. 20 Last of the Time Lords: Part 1

Triple Threat

Chapter 20  
Last of the Time Lords – Part One

It was dark as the duo crawled out of the boat into the cold water. Martha ran ahead with Elizabeth following behind her. A year had passed since they'd last been on the British shores and Martha felt a slight pang of regret.

They sped as fast as they could in their military fatigues. They ran towards a man with a lamp who was standing on the beach.

"What's your name then?" Martha questioned the man.

"Thomas Milligan," the man stated. "No need to ask who you two are, famous Martha Jones and Elizabeth White. How long since you were last in Britain."

"Three hundred and sixty-five days. It's been a long year," Martha states.

"So what's the plan," Thomas asks.

"This professor Docherty, I need to see her. Can you get me there?" Martha says.

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant seven. I can get you inside. What's this all for? What's so important about her," Thomas asks.

"Can't answer that. The more you know the higher risk to you and everything else," Elizabeth states cutting Martha off.

"There's a lot of people counting on you two. You two are a bit of a legend," Thomas Milligan states.

"What does the legend say?" Martha asks while trying not to laugh at how stupid it is. She shouldn't be a legend.

"That you two sailed the Atlantic, walked across America, you two were the only ones to make it out of Japan alive. Oh… and they say the Elizabeth White is the Master's daughter who fights against him. They say you two are going to save the world… a bit late for that," Thomas says and Martha glances back at Elizabeth who doesn't react anymore to people knowing that information. She turns the conversation to the man they are getting a lift from.

"How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asks.

"Medical staff. Used to be a pediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out in the labor camps," Thomas says and Martha notices there won't be room in the front of the truck for all of them.

Without a word Elizabeth slips in the truck bed and squeezes in.

"Great. I'm traveling with a doctor," Martha quips before getting into the front of the truck.

"Story goes, Elizabeth is the only person on earth capable of stopping the Master, that she, alone, can kill him stone dead," Thomas says. Martha glances back to where Elizabeth is sitting.

"Let's just drive," Martha says, not wanting Elizabeth to think of something like that. She then looked forward while he began to drive.

-X-

Katti stood in a royal purple colored dress made of pure silk as the Master came into the room, dancing around. She had to hold back a gag as he kissed Lucy who pretended to be happy though anyone with half a brain could see she was anything but.

He went to the seat and put the tea to his mouth but spit it out in disgust. Bella was standing at her side in a dark red dress similar to the one Lucy wore only a little less skimpy.

They watched the Master pour the coffee onto the table, making a mess. Then he grabbed Bella's hand and spun her before pushing her away once more. She nearly stumbled into the wall. Whoever this man was he wasn't the same man who had raised them.

The madness had taken complete control. Both she and Bella knew that. They often spoke silently about that late at night. Then she watched the Master all but skip his way up the steps. Then he rang a bell and her beloved Doctor crawled out of his tent.

'_Poor Doctor. We need to help,'_ Katti thought to her sister who shook her head subtly. Then her eyes flickered to the Master.

The Doctor stood and the Master shoved him into a wheel chair before pushing it around. Then they stopped in front of the window. When that happened the Master motioned for the girls to approach.

Obediently they did at his says, if only avoid receiving a black eye like the one Lucy is sporting.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor," the Master says as the girls steadily approach. "The new Time Lord Empire. It's good isn't it. Isn't it good? Anything? No, Anything?" With that the Master looks out the window. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane?"

The Doctor doesn't respond to the Master but as Katti puts her hand on his shoulder his hand comes up and grabs it gently. He responds to the girls.

"Ever since you worked out what they really are," the Master says. Then he changes topics. "They say, Martha Jones has come back home with my little Bethy in tow." That gets a response from the Doctor who turns to face the Master though Katti thinks Monster would be more appropriate. "Why would she do that?"

"Leave them alone," the Doctor says softly in his elderly voice.

"But you said something to her, didn't you, on the day I took control," the Master says. "What did you tell her?"

"I've only got one thing to say to you. You know what it is," the Doctor states.

"Oh no you don't," the Master says before pushing his girls out of the way and rolling the Doctor away from him as well. Then he claps his hands demanding to know what people are doing.

Katherine watches the Doctor put three fingers on his leg which Martha's mother sees as she walks past them. She walks out of the room and Katherine subtly nods at Martha's mother letting her know she saw.

-X-

"Morning Tish," Jack says sarcastically, the chains holding him up. "Smell that sea air." He is obviously being sarcastic as you can't smell anything where he is but the sewage lines in the place. At first it put him off his appetite but now he hardly notices.

As expected she doesn't say anything.

"Makes me long for good old British fish and chips," Jack Harkness says before laughing sarcastically. "What do I get, cold mash sweed. Some hotel. Last time I book over the internet." He took a bite and she symbolled three with her fingers.

He winked at her but caught her mouthing 'they've returned.' He smiled flirtingly at her – making some comment about how good she looked or something like that. Inside he kept thinking about Elizabeth and Martha… why would they return?

-X-

"All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore," Martha says.

"Best to keep down," Thomas tells Martha and Elizabeth can't help but smile. She's well aware of the fact Thomas is Martha's future fiancé if they do this properly. It makes this all the more ironic. "The entire South Coast of England converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning. They break up cars, houses, anything just for the metal. They are making a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia. That's shipyard number one. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait there's 100,000 rockets getting ready for war," Martha states.

"War? With who?" Thomas asks.

"With the rest of the universe," Martha states. "I've been out there, Tom, in space before all this happened and there are a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea what is happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

"You've been in space?" Thomas asks.

"You got a problem with that?" Martha asks.

"No… no, just, wow," Thomas states. Elizabeth looks at him. "Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare and Elizabeth is genetically an Alien though she was born amongst us humans," Martha states and he looks at them both with an amazed look on his face.

"You look human," Thomas whispers.

"I'm Near-Human. Externally I look like anyone else from Earth. Internally though I am very different," Elizabeth states. That's when two Toclafane come around the corner. He stands up quickly.

"Identify, little man," the one says looking at him. Elizabeth and Martha stay very still, both worried about drawing attention to themselves as well as the other.

"I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm permitted to travel. I was just checking for…" he begins but gets cut off by one of the Toclafane. Thankfully they don't realize how bad he is at lying.

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine," the first Toclafane says. Then he laughs as he says, "you'll be so busy."

They fly away leaving the two women relieved while Thomas is confused.

"But… they didn't see you," Thomas says softly, trying to figure.

"How do you think we've traveled the world?" Martha asks while pulling out her key. They stand up and begin walking. "The Master set up Archangel network. Fifteen satellites circling the planet. It's emitting a low level psychic field which is how he hypnotized everyone into believing he was Harold Saxon."

"Harold Saxon, I haven't thought of that name in a while. Feels like years ago," Thomas states while Elizabeth nearly runs to keep up.

"The key's tuned into the same frequency. Makes me sort of, not invisible but unnoticeable," Martha states.

"Well I can see you," Thomas says and Elizabeth can't help but chuckle.

"You wanted to… and what do you know Elizabeth?" Martha says while turning to the younger woman.

"Let's just say… you two will meet later in the future… after this whole mess is sorted out," Elizabeth states while raising her eyebrows meaningly at Martha who drops her jaw before laughing. "He's single too."

"Really," Martha asks and he nods while looking at them confused. After a year of each other being the only constant confidant they'd become good at reading each other.

"Now… before you two start with the whole flirting thing we need to find the Docherty woman," Elizabeth says with a smile.

"We'll have to wait to the next work shift. What time is it now?" Thomas asks.

"Nearly three o'clock," Martha says while Elizabeth climbs into the back.

-X-

Drumming. Constant drumming echoed in her head. It was painful and incessant. Now she understood how it was possible for a man to go as crazy as her father had been. She could barely hold her sanity as it was. She felt herself detaching from her surroundings. She knew she would if not for her sister's constant chatter inside her head.

Even the Doctor had spoken to her mentally a couple times over the past year. She closed her eyes while leaning against the wall and opened them to see Martha's mom and Tish looking at each other for a moment before separating.

'_Again?'_ she asked Katherine who turned to her and nodded subtly. That's when their father walked in calling for his 'Kate'. Katti held back a sigh before hurrying to the man.

"It's time for my massage. Who would you suggest?" their father asked while taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the table.

"I don't know," Katherine stated blankly. Her voice held no trace of emotion.

"Fine. Tanya. Oh, Lucy, have you met Tanya?" their father said and Katti took a step back. "She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the Stars I'm going to take you to the Catriganova where there are whirlpools of gold. You two should get to know each other, that might be fun."

Isabella looked at Lucy who didn't look happy about this. Then again, Lucy never looked very happy. She could sense the woman had broke mentally. She'd never been completely stable which had only been worsened by the stress he'd put her under.

That's when Tanya began giving him a massage.

An alarm went off.

"What the hell?" The Master yelled before running up the steps. Martha's mother ran to his coat and threw his screwdriver to the Doctor who pointed it at the Master. Bella knew it wouldn't work. She could hear it in the Master's disjointed thoughts.

"Oh, I see," the Master stated while raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I told you, I have one thing to say," the Doctor stated. That's when the Master started laughing.

He went to shoot the Master but nothing happened. The Master leaned forward.

"Isomorphic controls," Isabella stated, her voice emotionless. The Doctor turned to look at her before handing the screwdriver to the Master who punched the Doctor in the face.

"Which means, they only work for me. Like this." The Master said before shooting at Martha's mother. "Izzy."

"Say Sorry, Mrs. Jones," Isabella states, completely cold. The Doctor looked at her before shaking his head. She can hear his sadness. He believes she's gone as mad as her father… and maybe she has in a way. She can't be sure anymore of what is sane and what isn't.

"Sorry, sorry," Martha's mother yelled.

"Mum," Letitia cries while running to her mother.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed saint Martha?" their father asks while Lucy runs to his coat and picks it up off of the ground for him. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

"Move! Come on." One of the guards says.

"Okay, Gotcha," the Master says to the Doctor while helping him stand. She can feel confliction in his mind. The Doctor is both his best friend and his greatest enemy. He can't decide which one he is at any one moment. His mind having snapped into two. "There you go, Gramps."

"You know. I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor was waging the Time War, battling sea devils, and axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed…" the Master says. She knows he is going to change the topic but another memory is at the forefront of his mind she feels compelled to say.

"Playing in the fields of red grass near the Mount Perdition as a child outside your home with the Doctor there to keep you company," Isabella states and he turns to glare at her. She doesn't look at him.

"She speaks your mind," Katherine says while stepping in front of Isabella, to take any blows that might come.

"You've driven her as mad as you," the Doctor says accusingly.

"Maybe… but at least one of my kids finally takes after me somehow. They are all too goody-goody. Well, except Elizabeth who has always been the violent brat. Did you know when she was only a child of five-years she threatened to kill me? I thought that was the proudest day of my life… one of my children taking after me, becoming a killer. Instead I suppressed it along with her Gallifreyan nature. Now Izzy… she seems to have my mind. I could mold her in my own image. Think about it, a former companion of yours going dark side, following in my path," the Master says. "Izzy, what should we do now?"

She knows he's curious as to what she will say. She looks at Katti and knows what happened in the show.

"Revenge… a dish best served hot. Send a message to Martha Jones using the Dear Doctor," she states, her eyes unblinking. She doesn't notice the looks on Katherine's face or the Doctors. She's been blinded.

"Great idea," the Master says before standing.

-X-

They arrived to find Professor Docherty working on a television set. She tries to tell her they don't work. The professor goes off on a ramble until she announces there is going to be an announcement from the Master.

Then the Master comes on and she gasps when she sees the Doctor come into sight.

"Is he like you?" Martha hears Thomas ask after the Master says the Doctor's an alien.

"He is," Elizabeth mutters before shushing him. They watch him get older and older until he disappears. Then they watch a tiny head pop out of the clothing. A shriveled little man. "Received and understood, Martha Jones and Beth White." That's when the screen clears.

"I'm sorry," Thomas states and Martha smiles at the screen.

"The Doctor's still alive," Martha states. She'd been worried he'd been killed but the Master had just shown her that he still lived

-X-

Hours passed by and Martha left with the Professor and Dr. Milligan to get a sphere. She didn't travel with them. She already knew what they were. She wouldn't be a part of that.

She didn't need to be.

So she sat in the main room, playing with her bracelet. It was a tiny dot. Each sister had a circle just like it. Bella's was on a ring and it didn't have the center filled in and Katti had a necklace that was bigger than any of theirs. They all fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Hers was the center which fit in the center of Bella's ring. On the outside of Bella's ring Katti's necklace would latch fitting perfectly.

They rarely ever wore them. She'd only worn that bracelet because nothing else had looked decent with the outfit she was wearing the day they went to the future. Now she was glad she had. It was the only physical thing she owned that connected her to her past – to her sisters.

It really had been one hell of a long year and she hoped they were okay.

-X-

She looked across the 'room' she and her sister shared. Her eyes kept glancing at Bella who rarely ever reacted to outside influence. She knew her sister had withdrawn deep within herself. Her sister was sickly pale, too skinny, too dead inside. Her dark brown eyes were emotionless, completely lost.

"Bella," Katherine whispered to her sister while looking. She didn't respond. Her eyes stared upwards. She was about to speak when she heard the Master's voice.

"Tomorrow they launch," the Master stated. "We're opening up a rift in the Bracatolian space. Won't see us coming. Kind of scary."

"Then stop," the Doctor's new gravelly voice said.

"Once the new empire is established an there is a new Gallifrey in the heavens maybe then it stops. The drumming… the never ending drum beat, Ever since I was a child, I looked into the vortex and that's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to arms. Can't you hear it?" The Master asked. "Listen, it's there now, right now. Tell me you can hear it Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you," the Doctor stated.

"Good," Katherine heard the Master say in response.

"Tomorrow, the war! Tomorrow we rise," one of the Toclafane stated, "never to fall."

"You see, I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful, after all, you love them so very, very much," the Master said and Katherine closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact the Toclafane were actually just the future of Humans. They were 'Future Kind' as they'd called them – what humans had morphed into.

-X-

"There's some sort of Magnetic Clamp," Martha heard Professor Docherty say. "Hold on, I've got to trip the…" with that there was a popping noise and she revealed her face. She slowly opened the metallic shell to reveal a face inside.

When it opened its eyes they all jumped back with a scream.

"It's a live," Docherty stated.

"Martha, Martha Jones," the Toclafane stated.

"It knows you," Tom stated.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones, you helped us to fly," the Toclafane said. She saw Elizabeth sitting back, away from them though she seemed to find her nails very interesting.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, confused as to who and what these creatures were. She didn't recognize them so how did they know her?

"You led us to Salvation," the Toclafane stated.

"Who are you?" Martha questioned.

"The skies are made of diamonds." That's when she knew the truth. She knew what they were.

"No. You can't be him," Martha muttered while stepping away from them, not wanting to believe it.

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia."

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"What's he talking about? What does it mean?" Tom asked.

"What are they?" Docherty asked.

"Martha, Martha, tell us, what are they?" Tom asked.

"They're us, they're humans, the human race from the future," Martha stated, trying to hold back tears which threatened to fall.

-x-


	22. 21 Last of the Time Lords: Part 2

Triple Threat

Chapter 21  
Last of the Time Lords – Part Two

The Doctor stood there looking at the Master and his 'wife' Lucy.

"I took Lucy to Utopia, a Time Lord and his Human companion," the Master stated, leaning back in his seat. "I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart."

"Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe," Lucy stated and the Doctor cringed at that.

"Tell him what you saw," the Master says.

"Dying, everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart and I thought there was no point. No point to anything. Not ever," Lucy says.

"And it's all your fault," the Master states. It hurts more than the Doctor would like to admit, that blame falling on him. He shouldn't let it get to him but he does.

"You should have seen it, Doctor," the Master states. "Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the Dark."

This hurts the Doctor. He loved the Humans as if they were his people. He believes in the best of them and to imagine them screaming was horrible. It broke his hearts to think of that.

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons, it all turned inward. They cannibalized themselves," the Master says in a hushed voice.

"We made ourselves so pretty," the 'Toclafane'.

"Regressing into children, but it didn't work," the Master says, almost sounding like he pitties them. He _almost_ sounds like he empathizes with the humans of the future, which is unlikely. "The universe was collapsing around them."

-X-

Elizabeth listened to them talking to the 'Toclafane'. She'd listened long enough. They needed to get through this faster. That's when the gunshot went off and she jumped.

"We need to get moving Martha. If we plan on getting the forth part we need to get out of here soon. Now that we know what we are fighting we have to leave," Elizabeth says and Martha jumps.

"I think it's time we had the truth Miss Jones," Docherty states. "Legend says you travelled the world to try and find a way to kill the Master. Tell us."

"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me..." Martha begins but Elizabeth cuts in.

'The Doctor, the Master, multiple members of my species, including myself, having been coming to Earth for ages. Hell, I was born on Earth. We've always been watched. There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords and Ladies in secret. And they made this, a weapon that could kill us dead," Elizabeth states while opening the case.

"All you need is to get close, I can shoot the Master dead with this," Tom said while holding out a gun.

"Actually, you can put that down now," Docherty stated while pushing his hand down gently so as to not jostle the weapon too much.

"Not that easy to kill us," Elizabeth states. "We can regenerate… bring ourselves back from the brink of death."

"Ah, the Master's immortal! Wonderful!" Docherty states sounding very sarcastic.

"Not completely. Time Lords can regenerate only a set number of times… but this weapon, it stops our ability to regenerate. You put the four chemicals into the gun then inject us. It renders us – more or less – human, killing us permanently since our bodies can't be human," Elizabeth states.

"Four chemicals, you've only got three," Thomas states.

"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And we found them," Martha states. "San Diego, Beijing, Budapest, and London."

"And where is it?" Thomas asks.

"There's an old UNIT base in North London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there," Martha tells him and Elizabeth sits back letting those two talk.

"We can't get across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs, we'll get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning and go with a medical convoy," Thomas states.

"You can spend the night here," Docherty states while looking at them. She sounds genuine but both Elizabeth and Martha know better.

"We can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley," Thomas tells Professor Docherty. "Professor, Thank You."

"Good luck," Professor Docherty tells them.

"Thanks," Martha states before kissing the older woman's cheek. Elizabeth nods before chasing after Martha who starts teasing her gently.

"Elizabeth, could you do it?" Professor Docherty calls after them. "Could you actually kill your own father?"

"I've got no choice. He's holding my sisters as his prisoner, he's got Martha's family, he's got the Doctor and who knows how many others. I've got to do what I've got to do," Elizabeth states while looking at the professor.

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me," Professor Docherty states before looking at Martha. "Neither of you young ladies look like killers."

"We've all got a part to play, Docherty," Elizabeth states before they run out of the room.

-X-

They crammed into the room. Martha was following Tom and Elizabeth was following behind her.

"Cheaper than building barracks. Cram them in, a hundred to each house, then ferry them off to the shipyards in the morning," Tom states.

"Are you Martha Jones?" a young man asks and Martha turns to look at the speaker. He's fairly young, sandy brown hair that's spiked ontop of his head.

"Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master. Can you really kill him? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell use you can do it" he states, all but begging for a bit of hope.

"Who is the Master?" a female asked shoving past Elizabeth who looks like an insignificant kid. Suddenly everyone starts asking questions and it becomes disorienting.

"Come on, just leave her alone," Tom begins but she cuts him off.

"No, it's alright. They want me to talk so I'll talk," Martha states. Slowly they move to the stairs so as to sit. Elizabeth sits behind her, hidden from view for the most part.

"We traveled across the world, From the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China right across radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went I saw people just like you living as slaves. But if Martha Jones and Elizabeth White became legends then that's wrong, because our names aren't important. There is someone else. The man who sent us out there, the man who told us to walk the earth, and his name is the Doctor." Martha says, remembering this speech which she has given a hundred times already.

"He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, he never stays, and he never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him, I love him," Martha confesses. Elizabeth moves to rest her hand to rest it on Martha's shoulder. "and I know what he can do."

Just then their conversations are scattered when someone bursts through the door. "It's him! It's him! My god, it's him! It's the Master, he's here."

"But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground," the young man states.

"Hide her," the woman states. Martha watches Elizabeth stand up.

"Time to go, Martha," Elizabeth tells her and Martha stands up.

"Martha," Tom begins but Elizabeth shakes her head.

"We'll be fine… I promise. If I have to I'll use every last regeneration I have to keep her safe," Elizabeth promises Tom for some reason. There is a rush of confused whispers.

"Martha, Martha Jones. I can see you," the Master's voice taunted. "Out you come little girls. Come and meet your Master. Anybody? Nobody? No, nothing? Positions."

She felt fear causing her to shake.

"I'll give the order, unless you surrender. Ask yourself, what would the Doctor do?" The Master asked and both women walked from that room, Elizabeth leading the way.

"Ah, yes," the Master said clapping. "Oh, very well done to both of you. He's trained you well." Then he grew serious. "Throw me the bag. But stay there." Martha did as she was ordered.

He blew it up then went to blow her up.

"You shoot her you best shoot me too, father," Elizabeth states while stepping in front of Martha. "Because otherwise, I will kill you, again and again until you have no regenerations left and die a final time."

"When she dies, the Doctor should be witness," the Master states before ordering his henchmen to grab them. Neither struggles.

-X-

Katti watches Martha and Elizabeth walk into the room. They look like they are walking to their death which in a way they are. Still, Katherine knows what is meant to happen.

This is confirmed by Elizabeth winking at her subtly.

"Your teleport device, unless you thought I'd forgotten," the Master orders and Katti is surprised when Elizabeth is the one who tosses it to the Master. He catches it easily. "And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to march. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." With that he ran to a speaker. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal," a man's voice says in response. "Rejoice."

"Three minutes to aline the black hole converters," the Master states. "Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice," the Toclafane stated.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones and the child Elizabeth White will die," the Master says before looking at his daughter. "My first blood. Elizabeth, when you have regenerated you shall go to your quarters and be locked there, permanently."

"What if I refuse to regenerate?" Elizabeth states and he frowns.

"You are too much like me," the Master states and Katti shakes her head. Elizabeth is stubborn enough, just like her; they'd both rather refuse to regenerate than come back just to be slaves. "You want to survive. Now any last words you two?"

Martha and Elizabeth remain silent.

"No. Such a disappointment this one. Days of old you had companions who could absorb the time vortex, this one's useless. Bow your head," the Master says. Martha and Elizabeth do before glancing at each other. Then they begin chuckling. Katti can't help but chuckle too, knowing exactly what is going on. "What, what's so funny?"

"Are you really that dense?" Elizabeth asks only to have Martha go from there.

"A gun?" Martha asks, sounding as if she's wondering if he really doesn't know.

"What about it?" the Master asks, obviously ignoring Elizabeth's outburst.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha says again, wondering if he'll figure it out. Katti is smirking like crazy.

"Yes, and I destroyed it," the Master states.

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world. I mean, come on! Did you really believe that?" Martha asks and Katti has to quip in.

"Nobody ever said he was that bright."

"Katherine, shut it," the Master says pointing at her before looking at Elizabeth and Martha. "What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask her to kill," the Doctor states.

"He is, after all, your polar opposite… you are both brilliant mind and cunning wit but he is humble where you are arrogant. He is a pacifist where you are violent, he hates death while you revel in it, he does only what he must while you feel the need to flaunt every little achievement. You are vain and arrogant which will always lead to your down fall. You know what the Doctor will say to you when he gets free and you fear it because it will dent your over inflated ego. You don't even realize we've used you and your ego since the very beginning. We knew what Docherty would do. We knew that you would come for us yourself, never questioning the story we told. You see yourself a god who cannot be led astray and that is what we played on. Martha, your turn. I've rambled long enough," Elizabeth states and Katti laughs.

"Together we traveled the world telling a story. No weapons, just word. We did as the Doctor said. We went across the continents, on our own with only each other, and everywhere we went we found the people and told them our story. I told them about the Doctor and I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor," Martha states.

"Faith and Hope, is that all?" the Master asks. Martha turns to Elizabeth who turns to Katti. Katti steps forward and stands behind them.

"She gave them an instruction. She told them that if everyone thinks of the Doctor at the moment the countdown hits zero," Katherine states.

"Nothing will happen," the Master storms.

"All across the world, one word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites," Katherine states and the Master grows puzzled.

"What?" he asks.

"The archangel network," Jack states.

"A telepathic field binding the human race together with all of them, every single one, thinking the same thing at the same time, and that word is Doctor," Katherine states before they turn to see the Doctor begin to glow and grow back to his normal height.

As amazing as it was on TV, being able to see it in person was greater than a person could dream. She could feel the energy and power radiating off of him.

Everyone was muttering the words Doctor, including them. They watch him change. Words were exchanged as the Doctor moves towards him. He apologizes to the Master. Then he tells the quivering man that he forgives him, even after everything he's done.

"Captain, the Paradox machine," the Doctor yells to Jack. Jack takes several soldiers with him and Elizabeth follows behind them.

"No," Katti yells while grabbing the Master's hands to stop him from teleporting just as the Doctor does transporting all three of them to the Earth's surface.

"Now it ends," the Master says feeling confident that he's won.

"We've got control of the Valiant, you can't win," the Doctor tries to tell the Master.

"Oh, but I've got this," the Master states while holding up a device. "Black hole converter inside of every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you."

"You don't want to die. You told Elizabeth she had a survivors instinct, just like you do. That won't let you kill yourself," Katti yells at him. "I know you. The Doctor knows you. You won't kill yourself."

With that the duo slowly walk towards the Master. The Master hands the Doctor the weapon. They all fall and Katti, along with the Doctor, grab the teleporter. They transfer back to the Valiant.

Once back they all have to get down because time is reversing itself.

"The Paradox is broken," the Doctor states. "We went back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning."

Then they turned on the speakers and heard UNIT.

"Just after the President was killed," the Doctor states. "Everything is back to normal. Planet earth is restored. None of it happened. The year that never happened."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asks.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," Katti and the Doctor state in unison.

"But I can remember it," Martha's mom states.

"We're at the eye of the storm. We will be the only ones who will ever know, the only ones who will ever remember," Elizabeth and Katti say in unison while Elizabeth runs up to her and hugs her before hugging Bella who stands ramrod straight and stiff.

"Oh, hello, you must be Mister Jones," the Doctor says enthusiastically while helping the man to his feet while simultaneously shaking his hand. Martha, Katti, and Elizabeth laugh at the enthusiasm of that man. "We haven't actually met."

With that the Master tries to run past them all but Elizabeth moves quickly and cuts him off with her foot, tripping him and sending him sprawled to the floor, face first.

"Ouch," Katti says sarcastically.

"Oh, where do you think you're going, Koeschi?" Elizabeth asks.

"My name is the Master," the Master snaps.

"Maybe the one you chose but Koeschi is the name your mama gave ya. So, Koeschi is the name I'm going to call you," Elizabeth states and he glares at her angrily. Jack comes in right then as the Master tries to stand so Elizabeth sits on him, pinning his hands beneath him awkwardly. "Hey Jack, mind bringing me a pair of cuffs for this piece of trash?"

"Sure," Jack states and Katti sees Elizabeth blush while he hands her the handcuffs. She wants to laugh knowing right where her sister's mind went. Instead they go on their biological father.

"So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asks as they stand the Master up.

"We kill him," Mr. Jones states.

"We execute him," Tish states.

"No," Elizabeth, Katti, and the Doctor all say at the same time.

"That's not the solution," the Doctor continues. He doesn't notice Martha's mother but Elizabeth and Katti does. Elizabeth steps in front of the gun.

"Mrs. Jones. Don't do this. Don't throw away everything you fought for. Don't stoop to his level. Don't do something that can never, ever, be taken away from you," Elizabeth states, her voice hushed. "You are so much better than him." Martha's mother drops the gun and turns to Martha who holds her mother tightly.

"You still haven't answered the question," the Master states and Katti and Elizabeth move towards him.

"The Doctor's responsibility, his ward. He's going to try and teach you compassion," Bella's voice states hollowly. Then she smiles a small smile. "But I see from the other reality you won't make it. Someones gonna kill you."

At that precise moment they hear a gun go off and Lucy is standing there holding the One Francine dropped. They see her face which is just as emotionless as Bella's. The Doctor runs to the Master's side.

"He's gonna refuse," Bella whispers, her voice hollow. "He won't regenerate."

"Regenerate, come on, just regenerate. Please," the Doctor states.

"Spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you," the Master asks before growing silent.

"You've got to. It can't end like this," the Doctor tells him.

"Take care of my girls… and no sleeping with Katti," the Master states, sounding almost paternal for a split second. "Teach them about Gallifrey in a way I never could."

"I promise," the Doctor states, finally realizing he won't regenerate. Elizabeth moves to the Doctor's right side and Katti moves to his Left.

"Look at that," the Master states, returning to the psychotic side of himself. "I win. Will it stop, will the drumming finally stop?"

None of them answer as he closes his eyes, dead.

Elizabeth moves her arms around in front of the Doctor, pulling the Master's body from his arms while Katti wraps hers around the shoulders of the crying man. He sobs into her shoulder while Elizabeth motions for Jack to help her move the Master from that position.

-X-

The Doctor stands there at the funeral pyre. Elizabeth had been the one to light the flames. Bella was locked away on the TARDIS. He hoped he could help her, her father's mind having done severe damage to her own mentality. Elizabeth seemed colder now, her mind having seen great death and destruction. And Katti stood at his side forlorn and silent, her hand wrapped in his.

He watched the flames dance and lick at the body while the smoke rose into the heavens. Flames were taking another Time Lord. That's when they left – no longer needing to be in attendance to know what would happen to his remains.

Hours later they were all standing there in front of the Torchwood building, leaning against a fence. To his left he had Martha then Katti. To his Right was Jack followed by Elizabeth. The only one missing was the one they had locked away for her own safety.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name," Martha tells him. "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," the Doctor says. Just then Jack leans away from the fence and crawls under.

"Well, back to work," Jack says.

"I don't really mind though, come with me," the Doctor states and Elizabeth cuts them both off.

"He has to go back to his team. Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, and one day in a couple years, Martha Jones will join you guys," Elizabeth states. "He's got a responsibility, defending the earth."

That's when the Doctor quickly sonics Jacks time-travelling teleporter.

"Can you fix me?" Jack asks and Elizabeth smirks.

"Oh, give it time, when you are grey and old and just a head. Then you'll die. But you have centuries left my dear sir," Elizabeth states while slipping under the fence. Then she pulls him down and crushes her lips against his before whispering something in his ears causing them all to stop in shock at how different Elizabeth is.

"Sure," Jack says with a cocky grin on his face. Then she wraps her arm around his waist and his arm goes around his shoulders.

"See you guys in a couple days. Stop by right outside Martha's house, three days time. I'll be waiting for you. And don't forget me," Elizabeth orders as they walk away.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Katti yells after her older sister.

"Which leaves plenty open," Elizabeth yells cheekily over her shoulder. They watch them leave.

"Did that just happen?" Martha asks once they are out of hearing range.

"Yep… I expected it. Elizabeth always did have a thing for Jack. She was jealous of your ninth incarnation when he kissed you, even though you obviously didn't like him that way," Katti says as they all head off towards the TARDIS, Martha asking the Doctor what Katti means.

-Three Days Later-

Three days ago she had gone off with Jack Harkness. Three days of bliss and sin. He'd made her blood boil, toes curl and scream in ecstasy more times than she'd care to admit. He was good. Plus, he'd gone a whole year without sex himself so he'd needed to let out some steam as well.

Now she was walking towards the TARDIS, the Doctor leaning against the door looking at Martha's house. Her mother's place at least. It was a scene from the TV Show she knew so well.

"Hey Doctor," Elizabeth yells as she gets closer. She sees Martha's mom move from the window and he turns to look at her.

"Did you have fun?" the Doctor asks and she smirks while blushing, thoughts of those three nights filling her head.

"Yeah," she says with an awkward chuckle escaping her lips.

"Good, now, get inside and go see your sisters," the Doctor orders and she does a salute before running down the halls to Bella's room.

"Elizabeth," Katti says with a squeal once she gets to the open doorway. They hug then Katti steps away with a serious look on her face. "The Pink Fuzzy ones are missing." Elizabeth doesn't have to ask. She pulls pink fuzzy handcuffs out of her back pocket. Katti gags. "I don't want to know," Katti mutters before sticking them in her own back pocket. Elizabeth smiles letting her know how much she really doesn't want to know.

"How is she?" Elizabeth asks while motioning towards Bella, changing the subject.

"She's begun to speak normally again, the longer we're away from the influence of the Master. She's regaining verbal and physical functioning. The Doctor believes that in a bit she'll be her old self – though she'll never be fully what she once was. None of us will be. And to think, you were in the front lines," Katti states. "We saw the death from the ship but you were amongst the bodies on the ground."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip.

"Everyone has baggage. This will just go on the shelves along with everything else," Elizabeth states, her voice sarcastic, her humor dry.

"Come on, no need to be brave," Katti states while Bella walks over, her face not as stoic though mostly.

"Welcome home," Bella says. Then they hug. It's not warm but detached. "I'll be fine. Just give me time."

"I know you will," Elizabeth tells her younger sister, the middle child.

"She just told the Doctor she won't be travelling with him, Katti," Bella states and Elizabeth raises a brow at her sister.

"Can you hear everything, not just the thoughts we project anymore?" Elizabeth asks her sister, trying not to think about what she'd just done. She doesn't want to scar her sister with those images.

"Yes, I can hear everything. The Doctor stated he'd train me how to control it. He said my shields fell, leaving me open to anyone with a Time Lord mind and any low level psychic," Bella states before shaking her head with a small smirk. "It appears you had fun."

Elizabeth blushes and so it begins. The teasing. They start asking questions.

-X-

The Doctor watches Martha leave and turns from the door to lean against the controls. He thinks about taking off immediately but decides to go check on the others. As he gets down the hall he hears three voices, all laughing.

At the open door he leans against the frame and looks in. He can see them all sitting on the floor in a triangle. Isabella is closest to the bed. Her hair has gotten a bit longer during the year that never was. It's still as curly as ever and dark brown.

Elizabeth was sitting with her back towards the door. Her hair use to be long, and oh so ginger. Now… he sees she's cut it really short. It only goes to the middle of her neck. Not the most flattering look for her. Next is Katti.

Katti has her brunette hair pulled back in a ponytail. It's a bit longer but not much. She has kept hers trimmed. She hasn't has changed that much.

"Hey Doctor," Isabella states and they turn to look at him.

"Hi," Katherine and Elizabeth say in unison.

"You three okay?" he asks and they all nod. For once he believes it, seeing a smile playing at Isabella's mouth. For once he thinks she will be okay. All three looked haunted which doesn't surprise him. After everything they've seen and experienced any one would be haunted.

"You okay?" Isabella asks and he nods.

"Fine," he states as Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm heading back out. Call me if you need anything."

"Next place we visit we are staying in the TARDIS. We need some sisterly time," Elizabeth states.

"No but I can't let him…" Katti begins to argue but Bella covers her mouth.

"Spoilers," Bella and Elizabeth state in unison and Katti rolls her eyes. The Doctor just nods before walking out, smiling at those threes antics.

He heads out and moves to the center consol. The Doctor takes off in the TARDIS. He flies into the sky, into the universe with no place in mind. He moves some dials and pushes a few buttons. That's when there is an explosion.

He turns to see a piece of a ship sticking out of the wall of the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" he hears three irate young women yell.

"What?" he coughs before asking, confused, "what." With that he grabs a floatation device off of the ground and turns it over to read the word TITANIC. "What?"

-x-


	23. 22

Triple Threat  
Chapter 22

"Elizabeth," Bella yelled, annoyed at her older sister. The Doctor was gone now leaving the three of them free reign of the TARDIS till he returned.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled as she stuck her head in the room.

"You need to keep those thoughts quiet. I can't hear myself think," Bella yelled.

"I'm not thinking that loud," Elizabeth states, though her voice doesn't raised. Bella can sense both of her sisters are happy just to have her talking regularly again. She's finding it easier, with both of them around to use as centers of strength, to make her way back to who she use to be.

"Maybe not to you, but it's loud enough I can hear it. Not as loud as when Katti's nearby but still loud enough," Bella tells her sister. Elizabeth raises a brow and Bella can't figure out why.

"I've just noticed. You've gained a slight accent while I was away," Elizabeth states and Bella frowns. "You sound a bit more… British. It suits you if you want the truth."

Bella chuckled knowing her sister meant it. With that Elizabeth disappeared once more, her thoughts quieter as they use to be. Katti's inner voice prattled on about nonsense that Bella couldn't understand.

All the while the Sisters were dealing with picking up the mess of the TARDIS… that's when Bella saw something, out of the corner of her eye, her mind still partially connected to Elizabeth. She went to a screen which showed the outside world, the world below.

As she looked she could see so much more than she had ever imagined. She could see people, all across the world, celebrating Christmas at that very moment. Mixed with that was all the Christmases long gone, all the Christmases that could be and the ones that were never meant to happen.

These things caused her head to pound. It wasn't something she was use to. She'd always called her sister strange because of her ability to perceive time – even before the genetic lock was broken – but now she understood how difficult it must be.

"You okay?" Katti asked and Bella shook her head.

"I never realized how much Elizabeth saw," Bella states, closing her eyes. "She can see what is happening, what has gone before, what could…"

Katti cuts her off. "What could be, and must never be. The Doctor said something like that in the Fires of Pompeii. That it is the burden of a Time Lord, to know what can be changed and what can't be… and Elizabeth definitely has that in spades. Like you have their mental abilities only much, much stronger and I am a prophet. According to the Doctor the last Gallifreyan Prophet born happened long before the war during a dark period in the history of Gallifrey. We are oddities, even in the world of Time Lords and Ladies. But enough of the depressing talk. I'm thinking we need a girls' weekend. Shopping, massages, hot guys, maybe a beach where we could get a tan. What do you think?"

Bella started laughing.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think the Doctor and Elizabeth will go for it?" Bella asks her sister knowing how Elizabeth _so_ loved shopping. The Doctor had been a little hesitant allowing them to go shopping, especially after the incident with the flames which changed Elizabeth. Bella realized then how accident prone the oldest sister was.

"Do you think I care? I'll just give him an ultimatum. He lets us go for a weekend or I will be constantly flirting with him till he can't stand me anymore. You know I would too, and I'd have fun with it," Katti states. Bella laughs knowing it's true.

That's when they feel the TARDIS get tossed about a bit. They turn around to see the TARDIS is no longer on the Titanic. Those two quickly set about getting the ship stabilized with Katti giving orders.

Then they get to talking about that weekend, all while Elizabeth is off somewhere unknown within the TARDIS. When it's over the Doctor returns. The only thing she can understand is a name… a single name floating around within the Doctor's head…

Astrid Peth.

She could feel sadness and decided to wait till he was in a better mind set to ask questions.

-x-


	24. 23

Triple Threat

Chapter 23  
_(Warning there will be the discussion of Sexual Things such as protection, pregnancy, and diseases.)_

Katherine was lying face down on that bed, hands moving over mostly bare skin. Her masseuse was an extremely attractive young male. The only weird thing was a crystalline form growing right along his hairline. Apparently it was a natural part of his species. She loved the color though – purple, beautiful rich royal purple.

"How are you enjoying your stay, miss?" the young man asked and she smiled.

"Loving it," she states while glancing back at him. "So… what else would you suggest doing, once I'm done with this spa. This is a beautiful resort planet after all?"

"Well, there are the isle for shopping down to the south of this spa. To the North there is the beaches of Paradise known for always being crystal clear and of perfect weather. They are great for tanning as well as swimming. If you have a spouse then I'd suggest the isle of romance. Do you have a man or woman?" the young man and she asks.

She goes to say no but stops. It's then that she realizes that she's still, technically, with her boyfriend back home in their reality.

"Sort of. He's not here," she admits and his hands stop for a moment before moving again. "I haven't seen him in well over a year though it feels more like two. He and I were having issues before I left and I'd wanted to break up with him when I got back. It's beginning to feel like I'll never be going back though… not that that fact breaks my heart any. Then there's this guy I'm travelling with – him and my sisters at least. I sort of… like him, but he doesn't see me that way." The man definitely stops this time.

"What sort of man is he?" the young man asks and she turns to look at him. "If he doesn't see you that way then he must be blind. I say, get him an ocular implant."

She laughs at this for a moment.

"He has great eyesight. Actually, he is more in the mindset that I'm a child and he is much older than me. Besides, he's still missing the woman he loved and lost," Katti admits.

"Ah," the man mutters. "A scorned lover can't see what is front of them when another comes along. Been there."

"Hasn't everyone?" she asks and he smiles before arching a brow. She lies back down as she sighs, not wanting to think about the past she's running away from. After a half hour or so her massage is over. The man gives her his digits and tells him to call her if she's ever in his area again.

She promises she will before meeting up with Bella who just finished with her own massage. They've both had their hairs styled and cut, manicures and pedicures, the day before they'd gone to the large continent – larger than all of Europe –which had been dedicated solely to shopping.

Her sister was in a tight white knee length skirt and a blood red halter top. She was also in little black heels which wrapped around the ankle. Her sister's hair was pulled back and she looked hot.

Katti was wearing a dark royal purple tube top with a sheer purple overlay which showed how good her body looked. She was also in tight black pants that had purple designs in the seams. Her feet held little tan sandals with purple flowers on them.

The two of them were a pair, especially with Katti's little purple rose belly ring sticking out.

"Hey sis… I want to get a tan, there's an…" Bella began but Katti cut off the medical geek off.

"I know, let's go," Katti told the middle child before they hurried off to the ferry so they could get to the island quickly. Once across Bella found a spot and laid out a towel. Then changing in a stall she hurried back the towel to sunbathe. Katti watches her sister before sighing.

She changes too. Hers is a halter style bikini top, violet in color. It has matching bottoms which she covers with a royal purple sarong. Then she goes to lie back on a towel her sister set out for her.

The duo just lays there on their towels. They can see Elizabeth out in the water. She's wearing a long black bikini top which is more like a shirt and her bottoms are also black but they look more like long shorts. Both girls know the true bottoms are under the shorts.

Katti glances around, trying to spot the Doctor but figures he's either off getting in trouble or is in the TARDIS which is parked not to far away from them. She glances out to see Elizabeth dip beneath the water.

She waits a few moments before her sister's red hair resurfaces. With a sigh she lays back, relaxing.

-X-

Bella heard Katti sigh and glanced over at the younger child only to see her lay back, looking more relaxed than she's been in a long time. She glances out into the water to see a red head dip beneath the water.

She smirks before laying forward against the soft towel. The heat of the sand is seeping through the material. It's extremely relaxing.

"Hi," a voice says and Bella looks up to see a man with gorgeous dark blue eyes and coal black hair. He is standing there. "I'm Darran. I was wondering if you were single."

Bella looks around before pointing at herself. No way he was talking to her… right. He nods at her.

"I'm Bella," she says before shaking his hand, sitting up. She ignores Katti's glances and that smirk. She tries to block out the indecent thoughts Katti is having about the guy's intentions. "And I am currently… unattached."

"Really?" the guy asks.

"Really," she says, a smile on her face that says 'come and get me'. That's when she decides she won't disappear again. She won't disappear into her mind like that. She's going to live for the day – have fun like Katti has always pushed her to do.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, maybe walk along the beach at sunset?" Darran asks with a very suggestive tone in his voice.

"Sure." Bella stands up and looks at her sister. "Katti, make sure you and the Doctor don't leave without me."

"Can't make any promises… I might, distract him," Katti states emphasizing the word Distract. Bella can't help but roll her eyes at what Katti is insinuating.

"Right. Later," Bella says while walking away with the guy. She can feel Katti's happiness and glee. She can't help but smile herself.

-X-

Hours of swimming have relaxed her. As a kid people use to joke she was a fish out of water. She'd always loved the water and that hadn't changed… thankfully. As she walked off the beach she noticed Bella's towel was empty.

"Hey, where is sis?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped out of the water. Her clear complexion was redder now and she stung. She probably should have worn sun block but a part of her still saw herself as the old Elizabeth who had never once had a sunburn in her life.

"That's what I'd like to know, Katherine," the Doctor's voice stated as he walked up behind Elizabeth. She knew he was nearby, could sense his time lord mind. She only looked at her sister.

"Off on a date with some guy. From the looks they were giving each other I'd say they are probably making the beast with two backs," Katti states and Elizabeth cringes. "Sis is defintitely trying to live life to the fullest now, no inhibitions sort of deal. Hey… since we're time ladies are we still capable of having kids with humans or are we considered infertile when it comes to them – you know, cats and dogs sort of thing. What about… you know, STI's, can we get them?"

"STI's?" the Doctor asks sounding confused. Elizabeth can't help the blush on her cheeks as they talk about this sort of thing.

"Sexually Transmitted Infections," Elizabeth mutters and he glances at her but she can't help but look away.

"No, time lords are immune to those human diseases that are transmitted sexually. As to the question about fertility… this time and the time you guys come from that would be a negative. It's not till the forty-first century and on that humans have changed enough to be considered biologically compatible," the Doctor says and Elizabeth straightens up.

"I thought we were completely infertile to humans," Elizabeth states and they both look at her.

"What… I never even considered answering that question," he stated. "I come from Gallifrey, remember. That sort of thing is answered in the academy – biology classes."

"What time period?" Katti asked, verbalizing the question that was burning up Elizabeth's mind.

"The forty-first century, why?" he asked but Katti was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Jack's from the fifty-first century and we used protection so it shouldn't be a big deal," Elizabeth states before looking around. "Now as for the middle child… let's hope _she_ is being careful."

Katti chuckled but shook her head. Elizabeth smirked before standing up and heading to the TARDIS.

-X-

Bella felt his lips on hers before she stepped back. They'd had fun. The sex had been mind blowing. Now it was time to head back to the real world on the TARDIS.

"Vid me," he states and she smiles at him while nodding though she knows she'll never actually contact him. He'll just be considered a one night stand. He kisses her once more before walking in the opposite direction.

She watches him walk in the light of the four moons overhead. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand fills her ears and she can feel the warm water on her ankles as the waves come in then recede once more.

After a moment she turns and walks the opposite direction, her flip flops in her hand. She gets to the TARDIS and enters to see it empty. A moment's hesitation causes her to notice laughing.

She heads into what she considers the living room section since it has a table and chairs… which are literally stuck to the floor. She'd only been in there a number of times. They normally use the main consol room as the living room if she wants to be honest. There she sees them watching some tv show from this reality that she'd never heard of.

They are all busting up laughing and she sits down behind them. It's a calm almost domestic moment. One she's sure won't last.

-x-


	25. 24

Triple Threat  
Chapter 24

Elizabeth and Katti were sitting at the main Console looking around, bored. The Doctor was hit by a dart on the last planet they went to and had been sleeping ever since. According to Bella everything was alright it was just one hell of a sedative that would last a couple days.

The duo looked at each other.

"What do you say we fly the TARDIS home for the next few days, deal with things there… maybe pick up a few of the things we left behind, build a circutary loop between our reality and this one so we can get the updates on new Doctor Who episodes as they happen since we've already got a small link already built. Just need to add on," Elizabeth states and Katti nods enthusiastically.

"Definitely, what are we waiting for," Katti asks before they stand up and move around the TARDIS controls. The duo start the old girl up and send her through the rift to their reality.

Then they land in the basement of the house the trio owns.

"Where did you land us?" Bella demands and the duo smiles at the Middle child.

'_Home.'_ Katti projects. Bella frowns before she realizes what they mean.

"You mean our reality?" Bella asks and the others nod in unison. "Okay, I'll connect the Doctor to a machine that will alert me to any change in his condition remotely. Let's go."

With that they all head upstairs only to find a guy at the door.

"Crap," Katti mutters before hiding out of sight. "He can't see me. Get rid of him for me." She looks at her older sister who rolls her eyes.

"He's your boyfriend. You get rid of him," Elizabeth states.

"I can't. I can't break his heart like that," Katti states. "I might not have feelings for the guy but I don't want to hurt him. He's one of my best friends."

"The only reason you ever went out with him was because everyone expected it of you. That's not fair to him or you. _You _have to be the one who does it," Elizabeth tells the youngest before going to the door and answering it. "Hey Bobbie. Belles and Kat did it again and result is this. Yes I'm Elizabeth, my sister is over there. Be back soon." Elizabeth called over her shoulder before leaving.

Bobbie comes into the house looking back at where Elizabeth was.

"Was that really, Elizabeth?" Bobbie asks as he enters the room.

"One of our experiments went awry. That's the resulting Elizabeth," Katti tells her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He comes over and tries to kiss her but she turns her head so he is forced to kiss her cheek. "Bobbie, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," Bobbie says before getting down on one knee.

'_Help. This isn't good.'_ Katti calls out to Elizabeth Telepathically while looking at Bobbie. Of course this had to happen to her. She goes to break up with a guy and he proposes.

"Katti, will you be my wife?" Bobbie asks.

"Um. This is awkward," Katti says while looking around for anything else to focus on. "You see. I was actually thinking of taking a step… in the _other_ direction." She hopes he'll get the hint. Looking at his face she can see he doesn't. "Something more along the lines of, seeing other people."

"You want to break up?" Bobbie asks confused. "Why?"

"I'm not happy in our relationship. I want to travel and see things you couldn't even imagine. I want to get into trouble, and I don't think I'll ever come back here once we leave which will be in a couple days. I don't want to lead you on," Katti tells him. She can see the hurt in his face and it breaks her heart to know she put it there. "Bobbie, I'm sor…" she begins but he just walks out broken hearted.

"Was that Bobbie?" Bella asked as she came up the stairs with something wrapped around her wrist.

"Yeah," Katti says with a sigh. "I broke up with him and feel like shit now."

"Oh," Bella says before turning to look at Katti. "I'm heading off to work. See you in a bit." She went to leave but returned. "Hey, where did Elizabeth go?"

"I don't know," Katti says half aware of what was asked. Her sister shrugged before leaving. She sighed before going over to the TV. She turned it on to see the past season has been recorded. She squealed, went and popped three bags of popcorn which she poured into a bowl.

From there she watched all of season five, all the episodes in a row. She cried a few places and ranted at others. At the end she couldn't help but smile but puzzle over who River Song really was.

With a sigh she went and decided to go out shopping again. You could always go shopping.

She headed out, grabbing her purse and billfold as she went. She went down to her car which was parked in the front garage. It was a perfectly restored purple 1960's Ford Shelby Cobra.

The top was down, currently down since there was no risk of water getting in. With her keys she unlocked the garage and found both of her sisters' cars missing as well.

A smile lit up her face as she sped away.

-X-

Elizabeth stood in the gym she use to visit and watched the mat where two of the fighters she knew were training, sparring. They were both MMA fighters who spent all the time they weren't working here.

"Hey young lady, you can't be here," The owner says not recognizing her.

"Don't worry, Jim. I've got a pass," she states while showing him her card. "I'm Elizabeth White. One of my sister's inventions backfired and this is the result." With that she motioned to her body. His eyes widen as she speaks. "Could've killed Katti and Bella; Katti mostly since she's always draggin' Bella into her stunts. Those girls will be the death of me yet."

All of the regulars are looking at her now.

"Are you really, Elizabeth?" one of the guys – Richard 'the Lion' Marks asks.

"Yeah," Elizabeth states. Everyone is in shock and they look at her but after five minutes they all go back, except for the two who were sparring. Instead Jim takes Elizabeth up there followed by Karen – a really kick ass fighter.

"Let's see what the new you is capable of," Jim said before the bell toll sounded.

Karen came forward, quickly and Elizabeth dodged the woman's advances. She knew Karen was a grappler. Karen had spent most of her high school years on the wrestling team as there only female wrestler. Karen also had one hell of a high kick that Elizabeth had to avoid.

Keeping that in mind Elizabeth ducked under the woman's arms and grabbed Karen. Then she picked her up. It wasn't very far in the air but she didn't need it to be. She pushed her backwards making the woman land on her back.

Elizabeth began hitting the woman in the face. One perfectly placed hit to her jaw and the woman was out. Elizabeth heard them call it and she pulled back. She stood up and looked at them.

"Not your best fight," Jim says.

"I know. This body isn't as strong as the old one. I need to figure out how to deal with the new one," Elizabeth states. "I got a lucky punch."

"That wasn't luck, that was skill," Jim states with a smile. Soon he is helping her, training her so that she gets use to her new figure. They realize she's more limber. She is capable of feats she never use to be able to do.

She's become a gymnast, a very talented one. She can do moves that she'd never been capable of before. She use to be too big and bulky. Her body was never balanced. Now she can walk on her hands, do backbends, do… pretty much anything.

Near dusk she goes out to the parking lot where she finds her bright red, classic, 1970's Mustang Boss 302 Fastback parked. It's in prestine condition. Hidden in the front seat is a copy of all the Doctor Who Specials on DVD which she swears she will never show Katti. Katti can't know or else she will try and save the Doctor from that fate. A small sad smile creeps on her face as she looks at the car knowing what is due to happen. Then she gets in the car taking off like a bat out of hell down the road.

Twenty minutes later she gets home to find the TV on. She finds the episodes recorded so she sits down to watch season five of Doctor Who.

-x-

"Doctor Johnson," a voice called as Bella walked out of surgery. She turned to see one of the hospital's male nurses.

"Yes," she stated and the man held his hand out to her.

"I'm… a huge fan of your work. The surgeries you've come up with in your young life are… inspirational," he says with a smile. "To see you at work is an honor." He's star struck. Then again, when you are face to face with the world's best cardiothorastic surgeon, plastic surgeon, and neurosurgeon wrapped up all in one who wouldn't be. Plus she is the youngest in the history of medicine from the planet earth. That's enough to make anyone selfconscious.

"Flattered," she says with a smile. "And your name is?"

"Christopher, Christopher Garrison," he says. She smiles a smile at him which has him straightening up. Without much thought the duo find the nearest empty on-call room.

-X-

Elizabeth finishes the final episode of the season a little upset that it's the end when she hears the basement door open. She turns off the TV and goes to the side. She finds the Doctor standing there.

"You should be sleeping," she chastises while moving towards him. He seems fine though. He doesn't seem to be tired anymore. All exhaustion is gone.

"Where are we?" he asks looking around. "I don't remember landing in anybody's house."

"Katti and I landed the TARDIS here. It's our house in our reality. We had a few things to take care of and since you were unconscious we thought we'd do it now. Get it out of the way."

"You took us through the Void?" he asks.

"The Void's fine. We have it stabilized. There is no whole, just a door that we can open from either side. No cracks are tearing at the worlds; no one is on the verge of being destroyed. We aren't stupid. We learned from the past," she states and he sighs.

"Are you sure?" he asks and she nods.

"I'm home," a voice calls and she turns to see Katti standing in the doorway with shopping bags. "Hi Doctor. Hey, Elizabeth, would you mind getting the rest of my bags."

"Sure," Elizabeth states before looking at the Doctor. "Doctor, stay inside. We don't want crazy fangirls attacking the house to get a look at you."

"Crazy Fangirls?" Doctor asks while cocking his head to the side.

"Multiple Katti's only fully Human and they come by the hordes," Elizabeth states and the Doctor shivers at the Idea.

Then she runs out to the car only to see a silver 1964 Ford Thunderbird coming down the road and she knows Bella is behind the wheel of that baby.

"Katti went shopping again," Bella states as she gets out of the car. Elizabeth immediately knows her sister got some… again.

"Had fun at work, I see," Elizabeth says.

"Yeah… I swear Katti shops as if we are made of money," Bella states and Elizabeth raises her brow before looking at the Classic cars which cost a pretty penny, and the tall two story farm house with three acres of land which they own. It's not a lot when compared to some but plenty for three single women.

"I think we all live that way. Anyways, we grow our own money," Elizabeth states while looking at her sister.

"We grow gold," Bella states. "It's not our fault we know a good metal smith who makes it into things we can send into those gold places for cash."

"Don't forget the Diamonds, Pearls and other things we grew in the other world and found a way to pawn," Katti calls out to them. They all nod knowing it's true. Then inside they carry all of the things they want to the TARDIS, including all of their belongings they want.

-X-

He watches the girls with a shake of his head. They had cozy lives here. He wasn't surprised. What he was surprised to find was that they didn't have anything really family oriented in the house. The house seemed more of a front. Now the basement he'd seen a lab which he guessed was where they experimented but most of the house seem unused.

"Which of you cooked?" the Doctor asked as they finished packing. They all looked at each other.

They all turned to Elizabeth. "What?" she asked.

"You don't want to taste Katti's cooking. She gave me food poisoning on more than one instance. She also caught water on fire," Bella states.

"Hey, not true," Katherine states. "What about Lead foot over there? I swear, we should have never let you get your license."

"I like driving fast," Elizabeth says before turning to Katti. "I've never had a ticket and besides, I'm safe other than that."

"Nobody has ever ridden with you so how do we know if that's true?" Katti asks. Elizabeth glares.

"What about Miss Tone Deaf?" Elizabeth states. Bella blushes.

"I'm not tone deaf," Bella replies but he has to cringe. He knows that one is true. He's heard her singing in the shower. It's not exactly pretty.

"Yeah, sweetie, you are," Elizabeth states. A couple hours pass and they head back to the TARDIS, the girls doing something in one of the rooms for a few minutes. Then on the TARDIS they head for his home. He watches Katti pilot the ship, alone. There was no bumps, no bouncing around.

As much as he hates to admit it, she's a much better pilot than he is.

"So, where too next?" Katti asks and all three of those young ladies turn to him. They look at him as if he holds all the answers. He doesn't though he'll never admit that. Instead he moves to the center console, ready to fly to destinations unknown.

-x-

_[Okay, another chapter is done. I decided to cut back to their reality for a bit, something Kattlynne and I have discussed multiple times but I hadn't found a way to fit in until now. Besides, the real Katti and I had decided to have that bit with the boyfriend/ex in there. Show they actually left things behind which they are willing to give up. Well, next chapter will bring in the person everyone is waiting for – DONNA! Well, thanks to anyone who has read up till now.]_


	26. 25 Partners in Crime: Part 1

Triple Threat  
Chapter 25  
Partners in Crime – Part 1

Isabella Johnson stood in front of the door of the Adipose Industries. She was wearing a grey pair of dress pants, a pale cream colored camisole and a grey jacket to match the dress pants. She is wearing a pair of dark red heels on her feet. On her face she is wearing a pair of silver glasses, imbedded with a video camera. In her pocket she can feel the psychic paper the Doctor had been teaching her and her sisters how to use.

She made her way through security holding up the paper which read she was a contractor for medical research. She bumped into a red headed woman on her way through the building.

"Donna Noble, Health and Safety," the woman stated while flashing a badge.

"Isabella Johnson, Medical Research Contractor," Bella said flashing the psychic paper at the woman. "You working here for the first time today, too?"

The woman nodded while Bella motioned towards the room where the CEO of Adipose Industries was giving a presentation. Bella and Donna sat right next to each other while everyone else chose other seats. Eventually the lights were turned off and spotlights on the stage started.

"Adipose Industries, the 21st Century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain, just lifelong freedom from fat, the holy grail of the modern age. And here it is." Bella heard Miss Foster say as she brought a little pill in front of them. Something wasn't making sense. Scientifically and biologically, what the woman was saying wasn't possible. The doctor in her couldn't believe in what was being said.

That would have to be a miracle and she'd seen enough to know that a Miracle wasn't possible.

"You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks, and the fat, as they say…" Miss Foster just moved from the screen.

"The Fat Just Walks Away," a male announcer states.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent from the _Observer._ There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand conmen stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?" a woman in a tan looking coat asked from up front.

"Oh, Penny, if cynicism burnt off calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes," Miss Foster states. "But if you want the science, I can oblige."

'Adipose Industries.' The Announcer begins. 'The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized, mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells which then enter the system causing spontaneous fat.' Whatever the last word is Bella doesn't catch it as somebody coughs behind her.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective." Miss Foster claims.

"But can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny Carter asks. Miss Foster seems annoyed.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," Bella catches herself muttering under her breath.

"What?" the woman, Donna Noble, asks in a quiet voice.

"Nothing, never mind," Bella states.

"We've already got 1,000,000 customers within the Greater London area alone, but from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here and Britain will be thin," Miss Foster states.

They all leave and Bella heads into the bathroom right next door. Seeing it empty she clicks her earpiece on. "Part one done. You're turn." With that she washed her hands then leaves, moving for the front door.

As she gets out she wiggles her nose at Elizabeth White who is standing right outside. Her sister is in a very tight halter top that emphasizes her chest. Her waist has a short though not exceptionally short skirt. She is wearing heels and a pair of sunglasses. Her make-up and hair are designed to draw attention to her.

With that Bella walks towards the TARDIS while Elizabeth waltzes into the building like she owns the place.

-x-

Elizabeth walks into the main room to the desk. Every eye turns to look at her, just like she wanted. From the body language of all the men she can tell she's getting the reaction she'd desired.

Almost all of the men show signs of arousal as do a few women. Most of the women seem envious of her.

She walks to the desk and leans against it.

"How can I help you," the man she went to asks. His eyes automatically drop to her cleavage for a moment which this position gives him a perfect angle to see.

"My boyfriend told me he works here. I need you to get him for me," she states. Disappointment flashes across his face as he looks towards the computer.

"What's his name," the man asks.

"David Tennant," she says easily, knowing nobody will be working here with that name. She hears a scoff over the earpiece but ignores it.

"I'll find him for you," he states before clicking on the computer, searching for a name. "I'm sorry, there is nobody here named David Tennant."

"That's not possible," she says raising her voice, drawing attention to her, on purpose. "He works here. Check your records… AGAIN!"

The guy huffs but does check the system again. All eyes are staring at Elizabeth. Nobody notices Katti, in a pair of dark purple glasses, slip through security, stealing one of the guard's key cards from his pocket as she moves. Elizabeth does though.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it appears your boyfriend lied to you about working here," he states.

"Fine," she says before stomping from the place like a child throwing a tantrum. She walks out and down the street to the TARDIS where the Doctor and Bella are waiting.

"Why couldn't Katti have been the distraction," Elizabeth asks as soon as she gets inside the doors. The others just chuckle as they turn back to the screen so as to see what Katti is seeing.

-X-

Katherine Smith slid into one of the cubicles. "Katti Smith from Health and Safety, don't mind me," Katti states while smiling at the cute man in the Cubicle who was examining her up and down.

She heard the man talking about the pills and the pendant.

"I'll need to keep this for testing if you don't mind," Katti tells the man while holding the charm. He just nods at her. "I also need a list of your customers. Could you print one off for me please?"

"I suppose so," he states.

"Thank you," Katti states while moving towards the printer while bumping into Donna Nobel who is there. "One of those lists are for me."

"Oh, sorry," Donna states while Katti smiles as she is handed the lists.

"No problem," Katti states before leaving the building with the list and pendant. Outside she moves to the TARDIS and finds the Doctor still staring at the screen in shock. "Donna Nobel was there, just as expected."

"How?" the Doctor asks before the two smile.

"Who do you think your next companion was in the TV show?" Katti asked only to feel Elizabeth slap her arm. Katti turns to her sisters. "What, it'll happen at the end of this episode so why not just tell him in advance."

"Because time doesn't work that way… Kat," Elizabeth states using the nickname Katti hates.

-X-

The Doctor watched the door open to reveal a pretty skinny man standing there. "Mr. Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions."

Roger Davey seemed to have no problem letting him in. The man sat down in a chair.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos," Roger Davey states and the Doctor turns to look at the man.

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor asked.

"One Kilo exactly," Roger Davey claims. "You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked a little surprised.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time. It's driving me mad. Ten past one, ever night, bang on the dot, without fail, the burglar alarm goes off," Roger Davey states.

Then Roger Davey takes him outside to look at the alarm system.

"I've had experts in, I've had it replaced. I've even phoned Watchdog but no, 1:10 in the morning, off it goes," Roger Davey asks.

"But with no burglar?" the Doctor asks, intrigued.

"Nothing. I've given up looking," Roger Davey admits.

"Tell me, Roger, have you got a cat flap?" The Doctor asks and the man turns to look at him. Then he leads him out back to another door.

"It was here when I bought the house. I never bothered with it really," Roger Davey admits. "I'm not a cat person."

"No, I've met cat people. You're nothing like them," The Doctor state.

'_Smart ass,'_ somebody's muffled voice says through his earpiece.

"Is that what it is, though, cats getting inside the house?" Roger Davey asks. The Doctor goes to respond only to hear Katti's voice speak, clearly, through the earpiece.

'_Just tell him it is or that it's more than likely. Don't scare the poor guy,'_ Katti insists.

"Most likely. They are probably getting out through the cat flap when the alarm goes off," the Doctor states, lying.

Then he heads to the front door. "Thanks a lot for the help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so," The Doctor states when he hears a buzzing. He turns around to see his machine is glowing. "Gotta Go! Sorry!" With that he's off.

He finds Elizabeth and Katti running right ahead of him. They get around the corner and he finds Elizabeth is trying to take off her heels while Katti is getting farther ahead by the second. For a small thing she sure is fast.

"Hurry up, Doctor, before she gets there first," Elizabeth calls while waving him on. He nods before picking up pace, trying to catch up with Katti. They are running when a car flies past them. He sees Katti change direction as the machine tells him that he needs to follow that vehicle.

He runs after it, taking a short cut. However, it gets too far away and the machine stops working. He and Katti continue to walk.

-x-

"Hey, did you see where a…" Elizabeth says running up to a stranger only to realize she is talking to, none other than, Donna Nobel. "Sorry, never mind."

"Who you looking for, sweetie?" Donna asks and Elizabeth smiles while looking at her favorite of the Doctor's companions.

"A tall skinny fellow in a suit and a pair of converse or a short dark haired twenty-three year old near him, probably flirting knowing her," Elizabeth states knowing Donna won't have seen them.

"Sorry, no," Donna states. "Do you need me to give you a lift home, though. It's a bit late for a girl your age to be out, let alone on a school night." Elizabeth holds back a scoff.

"I'm twenty three and that girl I was looking for was my fraternal twin sister. I just happen to look young for my age," Elizabeth says while pulling out the psychic paper so that Donna Noble sees an identity there.

"You are seriously twenty-three?" Donna asks and Elizabeth nods.

"Well, I need to be going, Miss Noble," Elizabeth says with a smile, shocking Donna. That is before Elizabeth sprints away, losing Donna easily. Donna needs a little mystery in her life.

She made it back to the TARDIS to find the Doctor messing with biocapsule. Katti is in her room on a fan website made around the Doctor and Bella is in the old infirmary that is rarely used.

Eventually she swings back to the main room where she hears the Doctor giving that well known speech to an empty room.

"Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch specifically for…" the Doctor states. She knows that he's just cut himself off after realizing he's alone in the room. A creek lets her know he's stood up. She walks into the room.

"It's time for a new companion Doctor," Elizabeth states and he turns around quickly. "Time to add someone new to this rag-tag misfit crew you already have. After all, you do love to show off to humans just how wonderful the universe can be… how wonderful human beings can be when at their best. Don't say you don't either." He chuckles before looking around.

"You know, you guys are great but sometimes I do miss having _normal_ companions," the Doctor states.

"Figured that," Elizabeth states while walking up to the TARDIS controls. "Ready to go back to complete this adventure?" He smiles and nods at her.


	27. 26 Partners in Crime: Part 2

Triple Threat  
Chapter 26  
Partners in Crime – Part 2

Katti felt the TARDIS shake as she fell to the floor in a heap. Then she felt the TARDIS land safely on solid earth and she ran outside. There she found that blue car parked, not too far away.

The whole group traveled through the back ways until they reached the back fire exit. Inside she and Elizabeth went to the nearby closet. They pulled the other two in and Elizabeth motioned to the door.

Thankfully, the Doctor understood the motions because he soniced the door. Then they looked at each other.

"So, what now?" Bella asked and Katti looked to the middle child.

"Now we wait," Katti states, standing right up against the Doctor since the room is really a very tight squeeze. It would be comfortable for one, cozy for two, but not so with four people in there.

Hours pass and they are mostly silent. The Doctor spends most of his time towards the back hacking into the computer core. Every once in a while he'll make a noise but otherwise it's mostly quiet. Then the Doctor opens the door after having replaced the false back. Katti glances at Elizabeth, who has that ability to sense time thing going on which the Doctor has been helping her train. She nods saying the time is right.

"Katti, go to the computers and hack the system," the Doctor states. "Don't get caught and… well, just don't get caught. Take Bella, she can check the facts and figures and see what are really inside those Adipose pills." Katti nods. "Elizabeth, you are coming with me. I need you to watch my back."

"Got it," Elizabeth states. Katti feels jealous and she sees Elizabeth roll her eyes. "I'm going to watch his back but not like that. I'll leave that up to you Katti." Katti smiles while the Doctor turns around confused.

"Huh," he asks and they shake their heads.

"I'll explain later," Elizabeth states while moving towards the stairs. "You two… keep in touch. If anything seems even the slightest bit dangerous I want you guys to protect yourselves. Do you understand that?"

"We'll be fine," Katti tells her over protective sister. They nod before splitting up. Those two keep their heads down as the guards drag the complaining journalist by. Miss Foster also passes back as they hide behind a cubicle. Once they are out of sight the two move to a computer.

She logs into the server and begins downloading all the information she can onto a flashdrive.

"Wait, go back," Bella whispers and Katti does as her sister states. After a moment Bella shakes her head. "This is all wrong. This pill shouldn't possibly work. This chemical compound should actually cause people to gain weight, not lose it. What the hell is this thing?"

"You mean she's actually feeding her babies by making the people gain a bit more weight while losing it?" Katti asks in a low whisper and Bella nods. "Wow, that is genius, evil but still genius."

"Let's see what else I can learn," Bella says while Katti flips through the files, hacking through the database jumping from one section to another through the server network.

After a bit of research she hears noises and they both duck down under the desk. They hear heels clicking and Katti happens to glance and see Donna running up the stairs. She slips back around the desk so as not to get caught.

-X-

Donna was running up the stairs while she heard footsteps coming down towards her. She knew it was the Doctor. It had to be him. She'd seen him. She'd looked for him everywhere and she'd finally found him.

Fear flooded her as she heard gunshots behind her but she was too excited about seeing the Doctor again.

Then she was standing face to face with the man she'd been searching for.

"Oh, my god!" Donna cries before hugging him. Then the duo pulls away. "I don't believe it. You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" She's about to let him speak when she notices a little red headed figure from the street standing behind him.

"Hi, yeah, it's me. This is the skinny man in a suit I was looking for. Now, can we move before the men with the guns catch up with us?" the kid asks and the Doctor agrees. They run up the stairs.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Donna asked the kid as they ran.

"I'm a long, complicated story. My name is Elizabeth White. I'm one of the last female Time Lords in existence meaning I'm the same species as the Space man over there," the little red head says. She sounds a bit like Donna as she says that.

"Hey. What's with the name?" the Doctor asks as they get to the roof and he uses his screwdriver to lock the door. Then the kid grabbed something and shoved it in front of the door. From there Donna feels the kid grab her hand and pull her up some stairs.

"It's what Donna always called you in my reality… you know, the show. Besides, of all your travel companions she was my favorite because she didn't love you like the others. There wasn't a romance between you. She just wanted to be best friends."

"I'm confused," Donna said as the Doctor did something below them. "What are you?"

"Like I said… Complicated. Doctor, get up here, NOW!" the Kid yelled and he came up the steps.

"Why are we in this thing?" Donna asked as he crawled in.

"We need a lift down. My sisters are already heading down the steps. Besides, he soniced the machine so they can't pull us back up," the Kid states.

"Donna, Elizabeth, enough," the Doctor says before they begin going down. "The only way they can pull us up is if she's got a sonic device of her own which is very unlikely."

The Kid coughs and looks away. "Don't tell me she does." Donna states.

"Okay, I won't. Though you may want to hang on to something," Elizabeth states as they move down. Just then the machine pops and they are falling. Elizabeth is over next to the Doctor though she is sitting flat on the ground.

The Doctor holds up his screw driver and the machine stops.

"Hold on, hold on, we can go in through the window," the Doctor says as those two stand up but Elizabeth remains sitting.

"Building's been deadlocked," Elizabeth states and Donna looks at the kid surprised. "Next she's going to sonic the wire breaking it." Donna looks up just in time to see her doing just that. "Donna's going to fall but hold on. Doctor's going to get the sonic pen away from her."

That's when the lift falls to one side. Elizabeth remains in the lift though she is standing inside, while Donna falls.

"Donna," the Doctor yells.

"Doctor," Donna screams as she grabs on to… something.

"Hold on."

"I am," Donna yells up at the idiot man. She sees him try to pull her up with Elizabeth's help but they aren't strong enough. That's when the Doctor moves out of sight. Then something falls from up high.

"Don't worry Donna, you'll be safe. You'll be fine," Elizabeth yells as the Doctor Disappears. "He'll be down in a minute after you. Just keep holding on."

Donna feels herself glare up at the girl when the window opens up.

"Hi, we are here to save you," a young voice says. "You have to trust us."

"Who are you?" Donna cries out.

"The Doctor's companions… and Elizabeth's sisters." With that they pulled her inside the building. Just then the Doctor ran in the room and Elizabeth followed close behind. Elizabeth quickly untied the journalist.

"Okay, you might want to get out of here… Not that you will but you might want to," Elizabeth states before they run away. They all run to the offices only to find Miss Foster standing in the way.

"Well then," Miss Foster says while taking off her glasses. "At last."

"Hello," Donna and the girl with curly dark brown hair say in unison.

"Hey," the girl with the straight dark brown hair says at the same time.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor states.

"I'm Donna," Donna says.

"I'm Elizabeth, that's Katti and that's Bella," the red head says while pointing at each of her sisters.

"Partners in crime," Miss Foster states and the one called Katti snickers. Elizabeth slaps her sister's arm which only makes the snickering worse. "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technolog."

"Oh, yes. I've still got your sonic pen," the Doctor states while searching his pockets for it. He found it and pulled it out. "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek."

"Oh, it's definitely sleek," Donna told the Doctor while looking at the pen.

"And if you were to sign your real name, that would…" the Doctor asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet," Miss Foster said. "Intergalactic class."

"A wet nurse using humans as surrogates," the Doctor said.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost," Miss Foster states.

"How does somebody lose a planet?" the one called Bella asks.

"Spoilers," the ones called Katti and Elizabeth say in unison. The Doctor looks at them curiously while the Matron ignores their little outburst.

"The politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents," Matron informs them.

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asks.

"Yes, if you like," Matron informs them.

"So… so those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah? But that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her," Donna tells the Matron curious and slightly disturbed.

"Oh, in a crisis, the adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. It makes them a little bit sick, poor things," Matron states.

"What about Poor Stacy?" Donna demands.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law," the Doctor says extremely serious. Donna watches Katti hold up a finger and tsk the woman while she shakes her head.

"Are you threatening me?" Matron asks.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron," the Doctor states sounding very dark. "This is your one chance. 'Cause if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets," Matron says as they point the guns at them.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on! One more thing before dying," the Doctor states while the Doctor holds his hands out in front of Donna while Elizabeth stands in the way of Katti and Bella so if they are shot she gets shot first. That makes Donna wonder which of them is the oldest since Bella and Katti look older than Elizabeth but she acts older. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"Uh-huh," Katti mutters as her hands go to her ears and Bella follows suit.

"No," Matron states.

"Nor me, let's find out," the Doctor states as Elizabeth's hands instantly cover her ears. Donna, realizing what's about to happen covers her ears too only to hear a loud noise though part of it is dampened by the fact their hands had blocked the initial sound wave or something like that.

The others cry out. She pushes the Doctor telling him to come on and those other three run.

"Down to the room we were in earlier. Hurry," Katti states.

"Been hacking into this thing all day 'cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple-deadlocked. But now I've got this, I can get into it," The Doctor tells Donna and Bella while the other two stand outside guarding the doors.

",He's a tech geek… then again Lizzy kept trying to help all day," Katti states from the doorway.

"It's Elizabeth, Katherine… or should I start calling you Kat," Elizabeth asks and Donna smiles.

"She's wired up the whole building," the Doctor states ignoring Elizabeth and Katti. "We need a bit of privacy." With that he puts two wires together. The moment he does she can hear the guards scream from somewhere down the hall. "Just enough to stop them. Why has she wired up a tower block? What's it all for?"

That's when he hands wires to Donna and Bella.

"You two care to translate?" Bella calls out.

They hear a 'No' in unison come from the other two. Donna looks at the Doctor, examining him while thinking back to her memory of him.

"You look older," she tells him.

"Thanks," the Doctor replies.

"Not on your own I see," Donna says while motioning to the three young girls with him. "Which is good."

"Well, kinda. They are just like me in many ways but different. Sometimes I miss the company of humans who see all of this as wondrous and with brand new eyes," he states. "For a while I had this friend with us. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant."

"You use that word too much. You need a bigger vocabulary," Elizabeth calls into the room.

"And I destroyed half her life," the Doctor says ignoring Elizabeth's outburst. "But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"What about Rose?" Donna asks.

"Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world," the Doctor asks.

"Easier said than done," Katti says in unison with Donna. "That's kind of freaky." Donna tells the kid before looking at the Doctor again. "It was like I had that one day with you and it all was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning…. Same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried… I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and 'don't drink the water' and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you…"

"Don't worry Donna, you're coming with," Katti states and they hear an ouch and muttered voices.

"Those two are at it again," Bella mutters while shaking her head.

'Inducer Activated' the computer speaks and they all get quiet.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asks as Katti holds out a little gold charm just like the one Donna has.

"She's started the programme," the Doctor exclaims as he takes the capsule in his hand. "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency parthenogenesis…"

"Meaning it's Stacey, times a million," Elizabeth states and Donna's eyes grow wide. "If it's not stopped a million people are about to die."

"I've got to cancel the signal." With that the Doctor opens the charm and plugs it into the device. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat."

"She's going to double the power any moment. We need another capsule," Elizabeth states while bumping Donna just as the machine says the strength has increased.

"No, no, no. She's doubled the strength. Please, one of you, tell me you grabbed another capsule," the Doctor states while looking at the three younger girls.

"Not us," Elizabeth and Katti say before pointing at Donna. He turns to look at her and she pulls out her own Capsule. He sees it and smiles before taking it which he then plugs it into the machine deactivating it. Then he laughs.

Moments later there is a shaking. "What the hell is that?" Donna asks.

"Ditto that," Bella asks.

"The Nursery," the Doctor, Katti, and Elizabeth all say in unison while looking up towards the ceiling.

"Wait a minute. When you say 'nursery', you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill," Donna states.

"Nursery Ship," the Doctor states. Right then the machine comes back to life. Another language comes through.

"Well, aren't you going to go and stop them," Donna asks. The Doctor holds up a finger for her to be quiet while he listens.

"Instructions from the Adiposian First Family," the Doctor states. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now."

"No, that ship just wants it's young and won't attack anyone. However, Matron is about to die so let's go," Elizabeth states while pulling on Donna while Katti grab's the Doctor's hand. Donna notices that but doesn't say a word.

They hurry to the roof and see the floating Adiposians. Katti and Elizabeth wave at the little children.

"What are you going to do then, blow 'em up?" Donna asks, remembering the last time she was with them.

"They're just children. They can't help where they came from," he states.

"Oh, well, that makes a change from the last time. That Martha must have done you good. Yeah, she did. Yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me," the Doctor states.

"Mad Martha, that one," Donna states. "Blind Martha. Charity Martha,:

"Well, you have to say this about Donna, you never have to worry about her falling for you… and she'll always keep you humble," Elizabeth states.

"Yeah, that means less competition," Katti states and Donna laughs as she realizes that Katti must fancy him. From his look she obviously does not return the feeling. That is until Katti grabs his butt and he jumps as she walks closer to the edge still waving her other hand. The Doctor's face is suddenly beat red.

"Welcome to this rag-tag crew," Elizabeth states still waving. Donna begins to wave. "The Everyday adventures of the TARDIS crew." Donna watches the kid walk off in another direction still waving.

"I'm waving at fat," Donna tells the Doctor.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works," the Doctor states.

"And the fat goes to a good use. If only she didn't have plans to kill everyone I'm sure it would have been great to continue," Bella states.

"There she is," Katti and Elizabeth yell, running over to the edge.

"Matron. They have orders to turn off your beam once all the children are on board, killing you," Elizabeth yells. "You need to try and make your way over here. They know it's a crime, breeding life on Earth like you did and they are going to kill you since they no longer need a nanny. The parents have the children. Please, come to the roof."

"Why should I believe you?" Matron demands.

"Why? Because you aren't moving anymore. If they were taking you with them they should still be lifting you up rather than holding you steady a long distance up off the ground. You fall from this height, you will die," Elizabeth states. "Now please, come over here and let us try and save you."

Before they have a chance the light goes off and she is falling. Donna hides her face in the Doctor while both Bella and Katti look away. Elizabeth looks down sadly before looking at the Doctor. Then they all look up at the space ship.

-X-

Katti watched the Doctor pull out the sonic pen from his pocket. Then he just threw it in the garbage. Katti grabbed it quickly and wiped it off on Elizabeth's jacket. Her sister realized what she'd done and slapped her arm.

That's when the Doctor yelled, "Katti, put it back."

"Alright Doctor," she yelled. Not that she listened. Instead she pocketed the device and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I told you to get out while you could," Elizabeth told the woman. "You're the idiot who stayed in an obviously dangerous situation… and got caught. Don't blame us."

The reporter glared at her but didn't speak. They headed to the TARDIS and the Car.

Without asking they opened the trunk and each grabbed a bag, or three. Then they carried the bags in to Donna's room who was going ecstatic outside the TARDIS. Talking about Destiny and how she's ready for anything.

That's when she got sad.

"But you asked me," Katti heard Donna say.

"Right now he just wants a friend. He wants to make sure you don't want anything more than that because he doesn't want to break anyone else's heart," Elizabeth states. "He's had plenty of companions in love with him and he doesn't want to deal with it getting complicated again… now, go put your mom's car keys where she can find them and I'll take in your last two bags," Elizabeth tells Donna who smiles and looks at the Doctor who just nods.

"I'll go with," Katti states.

"Katti," Elizabeth warns.

"I won't do anything," Katti assures her sister. With that she chases after Donna who puts the keys in a trash can while on the phone with her mother. Then Donna goes up to a blonde unaware of who it is and tells her to tell Sylvia about the keys. Then Donna runs off.

Determined Katti walks up to the woman at the fence. She leans against it for a moment, and doesn't look at the blonde though she knows it is Rose Tyler.

"Don't worry, Rose Tyler," Katti states and the woman looks at her.

"How do you know me?" Rose Tyler asks.

"I know a great many things… about the darkness and the stars going out, and about the Doctor. You will find him. Not yet, but you will find him. Just keep looking and trust in that," Katti states before looking over at Rose. "We will meet each other again, Miss Tyler. I know that as well." With that Katti walks away, leaving a startled Rose. Barely a moment later she sees Rose walk by only to disappear.

Katti just met her favorite companion and feels Giddy. She hurries back to the TARDIS.

"Whole wide universe, Where do you want to go?" Katti hears the Doctor ask as she steps onto the TARDIS. Elizabeth glares but doesn't speak. She does however hear '_We will talk about this later'_ ringing around inside her head.

"Oh, I know exactly the place," Donna states.

"Which is?" the Doctor asks.

"Two and a half miles that way," Donna states.

"The infamous Wilfred Mott whose Destiny is connected to the Doctor's just as much as yours," Elizabeth says with a smile and they all look at her curiously.

"What?" Katti asks confused.

"Spoilers, my dear sister. Spoilers," Elizabeth states before she pulls a lever. They all begin steering. Katti takes the wheel since she's the best pilot while they all help out where she tells them to help.

As Katti flies Elizabeth moves Donna and the Doctor to the doorway where they wave. Then they all pull away from earth into the void.

_[Well, another chapter done… this is for the real life Katti as a slightly late birthday present. Hope you like it…. ]_


	28. 27

Triple Threat  
Chapter 27

Donna looked around the TARDIS, having arrived only a few hours earlier. She heard raised voices coming from the main console room. She followed the voices to see Katti and Elizabeth having a huge argument while Bella stands there helpless.

"Donna Noble, is by far the best companion out of all of them. She is smart, kind, humble, she takes to being the Doctor's conscience and compass for right and wrong a lot better and a lot faster than anyone else did… and they have fun, plain and simple. None of the hang-ups over romance," Elizabeth states while Katti glares at her sister.

It startles Donna to hear Elizabeth speaking like that… about her. She seems to already know her.

"No way. Rose Tyler was so much better. She was willing to push boundaries. She was willing to do anything and she trusted him beyond anything else. She was strong, and vibrant. She was the one woman who could make the original Doctor, so full of anger and blood lust, a better man. She was that tender hand he needed," Katti states.

"Donna Noble is way better," Elizabeth states. Donna turns to look at the ginger haired child from the brunette.

"Rose Tyler is," Katti states and Donna turns to look at the woman.

"Donna Noble."

"Rose Tyler."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Rose."

"Donna."

"Martha is," Bella cut in and they all turned to look at her slightly shocked. Bella is in the middle and Donna is slightly thankful because her neck was starting to cramp from looking back and forth so much. "I haven't seen the show. I don't know anything about these other companions. Martha is the only one I know and she needs someone to defend her. So Martha Jones is the best Companion of the Doctor."

The other two look at each other before laughing. Donna looks at those three wondering if they are bonkers or something. There is no way they are completely sane.

"What are you?" Donna finds herself asking.

"Time Ladies, from an alternate reality where this is a TV Show. We are currently living season four which is the season where you come in. We are triplets," Elizabeth states.

"Elizabeth is the oldest but she is the youngest in appearance. Bella is the middle child and I am the youngest," Katti states. "You'll find I'm very into technology. I can work on anything and make it better."

"Except the TARDIS. Never again are we letting you work on the TARDIS," Elizabeth states with a shiver.

"It wasn't that bad," Katti states and they hear a masculine scoff. They turn to see the Doctor in the doorway.

"You caught the TARDIS on fire, Katherine. You fly her better than anyone else I know. However, you are not allowed to work on her," the Doctor states and Donna sees the young woman glare her eyes at the Doctor.

"I'm the one who knows all about Medicine, Biology, and Chemistry. I've even been studying up on future and alien medicines as well as poisons to learn all I can about it. If anyone stays behind it is almost always me since I'm not that into Adventure. I'm more about the science. I'm more about the discovery," Bella states.

"What does that make you?" Donna asks Elizabeth who doesn't respond verbally. Instead she just shrugs.

"She's pretty much a jack-of-all-trades but a master of none," Katti states and Elizabeth rolls her eyes but doesn't speak. However, she lays down and slides into a crevice beneath the console.

"What's she doing?" Donna asks.

"Working on the TARDIS. The old girl has been acting up again so she's doing a quick fix," the Doctor states and Donna looks at him before looking at all of these figures.

As she does she suddenly understands the Rag-Tag Group comment Elizabeth made earlier. She can't help but smile before looking at them. They all go there separate ways – Bella heading to the infirmary for more research, Katti is heading off towards one of the labs the Doctor apparently set aside for her use, the Doctor announces he's going to the Library, and Elizabeth is still working on the TARDIS.

Donna wonders where she'll fit in and hopes she'll find a place.


	29. 28

Triple Threat  
Chapter 28

"So… you two are the experts," Donna heard the Doctor speak. "Where do we go to first. Are we going to the past, some random planet, or the earth of the future?"

"We are going to the past," Katti began.

"Rome, 79AD," Elizabeth states. "August 23 to be exact."

Katti smirked as the duo glanced at each other. "There will be a huge adventure meaning we need to rest up before we leave the TARDIS."

"Alright, then let's get some rest," the Doctor says while looking at him. Donna looks at them finding them a little odd.

"I'm heading to my room," Katti said as Elizabeth sat down on the floor and slid back under the TARDIS. Donna went to her room while the Doctor went to his own. Bella was still in the infirmary doing new research.

-X-

Katti was sitting on her bed while she watched the first episode with Matt Smith. The more she watched Matt Smith the more she couldn't help but think he was cute. He wasn't as hot as David Tennant but he was still cute. It wasn't his appearance that she liked about him either…. It was the fact he seemed nicer, less troubled by the past than David Tennant's doctor.

She sighed while pausing the screen.

That's when pain seared through her mind. She clutched it, holding back a scream.

_Elizabeth was standing in a dark room. The surroundings were fuzzy, unfocused. The Doctor was speaking with a blonde but Katti couldn't see her face. Donna was standing off to the side, she was just out of sight. _

_There was a man, a tall man. He had coal black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a tan complexion. He was talking to Elizabeth when he glanced across the room where Katti was running in. Then he glanced the direction her eyes were going and sprinted across the room. _

_He knocked the Doctor and the blonde to the ground as she got to his side. A bullet flew through the air, two. One struck him in the side of the chest while the other struck Katti in the gut. _

_Bella came running the same way Katti had just come. _

"_Nate," Elizabeth yelled while moving to the guy's side while Bella moved to Katti's side. She began to apply pressure to the wound but it didn't stop the bleeding. Then Katti began to glow as she started to regenerate. Elizabeth was crying as she watched. Once completed Elizabeth glanced back down at the guy. _

"_I know… you said not to but I… I like her," the guy states. _

"_Its okay, Nate. It's okay. I'm not angry or anything. You just be quiet, save your strength, okay. Just… keep up your strength," Elizabeth tells the guy while brushing a strand of hair from in front of his face. _

"_Don't cry," he tells her…_

Katti's eyes cleared as the vision faded. She felt pain in her chest. She had seen not only her own death but the look that had been on Elizabeth's face she'd seen only one other time which was one episode she'd both hated and loved. She would never get that image out of her head.


End file.
